The New Girl at Shikon High
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Kagome Higuashi,the richest girl, goes to Shikon High.Her room mate is Sango who befriends with Inuyasha and Miroku.Whats a 21 year old to do?InuKagSanMirSessRinAnKoKiNa COMPLETE
1. Authors Note

INFO ON THE PPLS!

I should have done this a long time ago ohh and they dont get out until they are either 21 21 or 23 lol .

Name: Kagome Higurashi A miko and half demon

Age: 21

Statz: Taken by Inuyasha Tashio

Occupation: Last year of Highschool

Gender: Female

Other: She has black hair with some blue highlights, she has choclate brown eyes, and she loves to do miko stuff.

Name: Inuyasha Tashio half dmeon

Age: 21

Statz: Taken by Kagome Higurashi

Occupation: Last year of Highschool

Gender: Male

Other: Has silver hair, golden eyes, and loves swords

Name: Sango Tajiya

Age: 21

Stats: Taken by Miroku Houshi

Occupation: Last year of Highschool

Gender: Female

Other: Dakr brown hair, choclate brown eyes, and she loves to fight.

Name: Miroku Houshi

Age: 21

Statz: Taken by Sango Tajiya

Occupation: Last year of Highschool

Gender: Male

Other: Black hair, pruple eyes, and loves to grope women

Name: Sesshoumaru Tashio

Age: 23

Statz: Taken by Rin Kage

Occupation: Last year in Highschool

Gender: Male

Other: Silver hair, golden eyes, loves swords too

Name: Rin Kage

Age: 22

Statz: Taken by Sesshoumaru Kage

Occupation: Last year in Highschool

Gender: Female

Other: Black hair, black eyes, loves to eat Pocky.

Name: Angel Higurashi

Age: 21

Statz: Taken by Kouga Wolf

Occupation: Last Year in Highschool

Gender: Female

Other: Brown hair, blue eyes, loves to play with wolves/dogs

Name: Kouga Wolf

Age: 21

Statz: Taken by Angel Higurashi

Occupation: Last Year in Highschool

Gender: Male

Other: Black hair, blue eyes, loves to workout and run.

well there you go lol I shall do nooo bad guys like Kikyou gags at name

lol bye

WolfPuppy is signing out now!


	2. Chapter 1 The New Girl

The New Girl At Shikon High

Chapter 1 The New Girl

- Monday -

Kagome Higurashi stood at the front of the doors of Shikon High.It had 20 buildings attached to it.She walked in will her helpers with 2 big boxes.On with clothes and the other half clothes and other things like her jornal,shampoo,conditioner,and other things like that.She continued walking until she found a door that said Principle Kaeda.She walked in and told her helpers to wait right outside.She walked in and found an old lady working on something.Kagome knocked on the wall.The old lady looked up.

"Ah you must be Kagome Higurashi"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok well you will have a roommate,and here are your keys" she said handing her 2 keys." your other roommate has another pair and we must give you your schedule and show you to your room." Kagome nodded and followed her out of the room and she told her helpers to follow because she was going to her room.They followed.

They got to a room that said Room 1 and it had stickers all over it.Keada used the keys and unlocked the door and Kagome followed by her helpers followed her inside.She gasp.It was almost as big as her room about 1 foot smaller.

"That is your side" Keada said pointing to the side of the room that didnt have anything which Kagome planed to change."You can do whatever you like to it but if you want to move something talk to your roommate."

"Ok but who is my roommate" she asked and told the helpers to puts the boxes by the bed and leave.

"Ohhh you will meet her pretty soon."

"I hope she's nice and won't ask for money..."

"Why dear"

"I hate to make friends with my money."

"Good chose"

"Yes i know my mother always tells me that..."

Keada left Kagome to unpack but before she left"You will have to introduce yourself in front of the whole school everyone has to ok"

"Okay..."

Kagome started to unpack her clothes.She folder her skirts and shorts neatly and put them in the drawers.She then got some of the hangers from the wardrob and started to hang her shirts and pants.When she got done with all that she started to unpack her personaly belongings.She got out her backpack for school and layed it on her bed.She then got her soap,shampoo,conditioner,towels.and other things that go into the bathroom.She walked into the bathroom with 'awe' and she placed her stuff on the empty self and towel rack.She then got out her sheets,comfronter,and pillow cases out and started to put them on her bed.Her sheets,pillowcases, and confronter are all green will silver lines on it from top to bottom.When that was done she got out her jormal and she got her keys and unlocked her desk and put her jornal and other personal belongs like makeup.Which left only pictures and posters.She only had 1 poster of a dog saying 'im king of the ball' because he was standing on the ball.SHe hung up pictures of her family and some of her friends.She put the boxes in the closet and sat on her bed.

She sighed and wondered who her roommate was.Suddenly the door came open and a girl about Kagome'a age came in.

"Ohh you must be Kagome Higurashi right my new roommate"

"Yes and you are"

"Im Sango"

"It's nice to meet you..."

"You too ohh and Mrs.Keade told me to bring you to the auditorum."

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and started for the auditormium.When they finally got there they went backstage.They saw Mrs.Kaeda walk up to the microphone, and Sango took a seat in between a silver haired boy and a black haired boy.

"Well your probably wondering why you are here right"

She heard 'yeah' and 'duh'...

"Well we have a new student and you might all know her.Here she is."

Kagome walked out on stage.She was used to this.

"Whats up my name is Kagome Higurashi." Everyone gasp because they thought the richest girl in the world was in their school.

"I just moved here and i love to make some new friends maybe even get a boyfriend" She saw smiles go across some guys faces."But im not making friends because im rich i want to make friends who will be there for me and also don't mess with me im a 3rd degree black belt and i mastered archery." Everyone looked at a girl who looked almost like Kagome.Then she heard "Kikyou you are going down down down to the ground" There was cherring and Mrs.Keade took the mic and trieds to calm the students down.

"You are dismissed."

Kagome started started down the steps from the stage when Sango and the 2 boys came up to her.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Hey Sango..."

"She knows your name Sango" The black hair boy said.

"Of course we are roommates and i hope friends."

"I will be your friend..."

"By the way this is miroku" she said pointing to the black hair boy"and this is Inuyasha..." she said pointing to the silver hair boy.

"Hey it's nice to meet you both."

"Will you Kagome Higurashi consider to bare my children" Miroku asked.

"WHAT" Sango screamed

"Hmmmm let me think about it..." Kagome said making Inuyasha and Sango's eyes go wide.

"Should i or should i not...hmmm... i would have to go with NO!..." she said then slapped Miroku.

- In their room -

Everyone was looking at Kagom's pictures and poster which that found funny.

"Kagome i love how you did your side of the room..." Sango said in awe

"Why thank you my mom said i should bring some more stuff but i said it was enough.Shes also said she was going to send me some more clothes and if i make any friends" she said looking at Sango"that she would get the people who make my clothes to make you some clothes..." Kagome said with a smile

"Really why would your mom do that" Sango was shocked that a mom would do that

"Well she wants my friends to be her friends it's really weird..."

"I guess your right..." Sango said

"Well me and Miroku are going to leave you two girls to talk awhile..." Inuyasha said startling them because they forgot that they were there.

"Ok bye you two" Both Kagome and Sango said.

"Bye" They both said and they lefted.

"So what do you want to talk about" Sango said as they both sat down on Kagome's bed

"I dont know who do you like more Inuyasha or Miroku" Kagome asked.

"Well i guess i like..."

**END OF CHAPTIE**

Muhahahahahahahahahaha im so evil leaving you hanging there muhahahahaha

Hope you like cuz i do and click to go to the next chapter ok i know you will like it so have some fun and read read read and READ! muhahahahahahaha well just read then review lol ill be waiting

_**REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 2 Breakfast Bunch

The New Girl and Shikon High

Chapter 2 Breakfast Bunch

- Last Time -

"So what do you want to talk about" Sango said as they both sat down on Kagome's bed

"I dont know who do you like more Inuyasha or Miroku" Kagome asked.

"Well i guess i like..."

- Now on with the story -

"You like who"

"Someone Kagome" Sango said blushing.

"Come on you can tell me..." She tried to urge her friend.

"Ok fine i kinda like Miroku" Sango blushed even more.

"Ohhh really i think yall would make a kawaii couple" (A/N kawaiicute for those who didnt know)

"Really" Sango asked.

"Yes of course" Kagome said like a little girl

"So who do you like Kagome" Sango asked curiously

"Im not saying" Kagome said sticking her tounge out

"Ohhh really i told you now you tell me..." Sango had her cornered

"Fine i like Inuyasha..."

"WHAT"

"Whats wrong with that" Kagome looked at her friend with wide eyes

"Nothing it's just Inuyasha has never liked anyone since his girlfriend dumped him for another guy."

"Ohhh really who"

"Kikyou..." Sango said.She had a sad look in her eye and Kagome could tell that she really cared for all of her friends.

"Ohhh you mean the girl that looks like me"

"Yeah her"

"Hey we should get to bed it's already 10 and we have to go to school at 8:30 right"

"Your right Kagome well goodnight"

Sango went to her bed and changed into some shorts and a shirt.Kagome changed into some pajama pants and a white tank top.She laid in bed and looked over at Sango who was already asleep.Kagome set her alarm for 7:00 and went to sleep.

- The Next Morning -

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Kagome shut of her alarm clock to find Sango shutting off hers too.

"Good morning Sango"

"Good morning Kagome"

"Umm Sango are you going to take a shower"

"Yeah are you"

"Yeah but you can go first so i can pick out what im wearing ok"

"Ok" Sango got up and picked up some clothes and a towel and went into their bathroom adn started to take a shower.

Kagome went to her wardrobe and opened it. "Wonder what i should wear i'll chose after i get out of the shower"

- 10 minutes later -

Sango came out with her hairblow dried and up in a high ponytail.She was wearing a blue skirt with a white line that went down the sides and a white tank top with a blue thin jacket.

"Looking good Sango" Kagome giggled

"Thank you Kagome now it's your turn to take a shower" Sango said as she started to get her stuff together.

"Yeah...Is it ok if i come out here with nothing but a towel wrapped around me" Kagome asked

"We are girls so yeah ill probably be doing my makeup anyways"

"Ok" Kagome said and walked into the bathroom"

- 10 minutes later -

Kagome came out with a towel wrap around her hair and her body.

"Hey Kagome" Sango saw her through the mirror as she was putting on some blush

"Hey" Kagome walked over to her wardrobe and started to look through it until she found what she wanted to wear.She put on some underwear and bra and started to puts on her clothes.When she was done Sango gasps.

"Kagome you look great"

"You think so" Kagome was wearing some black leather pants that went low but covered everything and a white tank top that showed alot of her stomach.She also had on some boots with high heels.She walked over to her desk and got her makeup set.

"Ummm Sango can i use your mirror mines alittle small"

"Sure after i use it ok"

"Ok ill just fix my hair"

- 20 minutes later -

Kagome came out and her hair was in two pig tails and from the ponytail to the end was in curls.

"Wow Kagome i love your hair..."

"Thanks Sango and i love how you did your makeup it matches your outfit" Sango had some light blue eyeliner,some blush, and baby blue eyeshadow.

"Thanks Kagome well hurry up with the makeup and everthing we only have 20 minutes"

"But school doesnt start until 8:30"

"Well it does start then but if you want breakfast you go at 8"

"Ohhh ok" Kagome started to put on some white eyeliner,some blush and some white eyeshadow.

- 20 minutes later-

Sango and Kagome who both had their backpacks on were walking to the cafeteria.Some of the guys they passed started to whistle at the girls but they just giggled and keep going.

When they got to the cafeteria they took a seat at a back table because they were the first ones there.They didnt notice Miroku and Inuyasha coming.And the guys hid and started to listen to the girls conversation.

"I cant believe you like him Kagome hes ok but i cant believe it" Kagome giggled

"I dont know why but when i saw him in the halls and everything hes just so dreamy with his long hair" Kagome and Sango giggled "But Sango enough about me i cant believe you like" she stopped and coughed.

"Are you ok Kagome"

"Yeah but we have a couple of spies" The guys eyes widen

"Really they can come out right now" Inuyasha and Miroku came out and Miroku sat by Sango and Inuyasha sat by Kagome

"Your good Kagome how did you know we were there" Miroku asked

"I dont know but i could here breathing so i guess thats how i knew..." Kagome said shrugging

"Ohhhh" Sango Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time

"Hey peoples whats up and look at the ladies looking good as normal Sango and who might this be" a voice came behind them.

"Hey Kouga this is Kagome" Sango said and waved

Kouga took a seat in front of Kagome "well you are really pretty Kagome you look hot in your outfit too"

"Thank you" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and his eyes widen at what she was wearing but quickly turned his attention to the conversation.

"Soooo Kagome want to catch a movie sometime" Kouga asked eagerly

"Ohhh im sorry Kouga but i have to decline im going with Sango to the mall today right Sango" Kagome said giving Sango the look.

"Ohhh yeah i forgot we planned it last night while we got auquantied." Sango said smiling

"Ohhh ok well maybe i will see you there and we can hang out"

"Well me and Sango are going to get some more outfits and my mom said she would be sending me some so maybe i can hang out with you next week sometime"

"Ohhh ok well i guess ill ask next week then" He got up and walked away

"Ummm why was he acting like that"

"He just likes every new girl that is hot and sexy" Inuyasha said

"But im not any of those" Kagome said

"Yes you are" Inuyasha said then noticed what he said and quickly looked away blushing but Kagome didnt notice

"Ummm Sango im going to go and get something to eat you coming"

"Ohhh its ok Kagome ill get it for you"

"No come on we'll both go"

"Ok you guys what do you want"

"I want some bacon and toast" Miroku said

"And you Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Same as Miroku but with 1 pancake"

"Ok come on Sango"

- 5 minutes later-

The girls came back with their orders and Kagome gave Inuyasha his and Sango gave Miroku his and they sat down.Inuyasha noticed what Kagome got.She only got 2 pieces of toast.

"Aren't you hungry Kagome" Inuyasha asked

"Well i dont eat much"

"Kagome you should eat more or your going to get sick" Sango said

"Yes Kagome you will if you dont eat" Miroku said

"You guys this is all i eat and wait until lunch ill be eating alot more trust me" Kagome said denfendly

"Ohh and what will that be" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow

"Hmm well a salad and a hamburger and fries." Kagome replied

"Ok just as long as you eat more than you are eating now then i am fine with that" Sango said smiling

The bell rang and they threw their food away and started for class.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Hope you had fun reading it cuz i had fun writing it well read the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 School Fun With Kikyou and Kag...

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 3 School Fun With Kikyou and Kagome

- Last Time -

"You guys this is all i eat and wait until lunch ill be eating alot more trust me" Kagome said denfendly

"Ohh and what will that be" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow

"Hmm well a salad and a hamburger and fries." Kagome replied

"Ok just as long as you eat more than you are eating now then i am fine with that" Sango said smiling

The bell rang and they threw their food away and started for class.

- On with the story -

As they walked into class a girl pushed Kagome back at Inuyasha and Miroku but never had a chance to catch her because she did a backflip and landed in the same place.Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha couldnt believe what they saw.

"Hmph" The girl said and went inside of class

"Whats up with her" Kagome asked looking at her friends

"She's Kikyou she tries to make every new girl trip or fall but sees that you didnt fall but did a backflip she'll try to embarass you" Sango said matter-of-factly

"Let her she doesnt know what i have been through so i can tell the deferense when there is an attack coming or just a playful hit"

"Whooo you really can" Miroku asked

"Yeah 15 years of training since i was 2"

"SINCE YOU WERE 2" Inuyasha practially yelled

"Yeah lets get to class before we are late"

They entered class and took seats it was like this: Sango and Kagome in the middle and Miroku by Sango and Inuyasha by Kagome.

The teacher entered and she started to take roll.

"Inuyasha"

"Here"

"Miroku"

"Here"

"Sango"

"Here"

"Well looks like we have a new student and Miss.Higurashi want to tell us alittle bit about yourself"

"Ummmm sure well i love to sing,dance,do archery,and karate, thats about all really." Kagome said smiling

"Really now let's continues with the roll"

"Kikyou"

Silence

"Kikyou"

Silence again.The teacher looked over at Kikyou.

"Kikyou you have to say here"

"Here" Kikyou said with a wicked smirk.

"Ok well lets go to the auditorium for the presentation"

Everyone got their things and started for the auditorium

Kagome leaned over to Sango "What are we doing"

"Ohhh thats right you weren't here sorry well we are having a talent show try-out"

"That's ok do you have Jojo Leave/Get"

"Yeah i was going to dance to the music"

"Can i sing to it"

"Sure..." Inuyasha and Miroku were listening the whole time and thinking 'if Kagome is better than Kikyou we have a new Queen of Vocals...'

When they got into the auditorium they all sat in seats and the teacher called the first group: Kikyou's

"Ok we are like singing and dancing to our own song" The music started and they started dancing.

_Run and run but go no where_

_run to the moutains_

_but who cares_

_but you have to follow_

_you heart and soul _

The danced for a while.

_you run and run but go no where_

_you never look deep inside_

_you alwasy run and hide_

_show your feelings_

_ohhhh ohhh ohhhh_

They danced again.

_no matter what you are_

_you can always find the_

_person you love right next to you_

_and it doesnt matter what_

_you do think or wear_

They danced again and the music faded.

Some people clapped and some didnt.

"Our next group is Kagome and Sango's"

Kaogme and Sango stood up and walked to the stage.Sango took her place in the back and Kagome took her place at the mic.

"This is your downfall Higurashi" Kikyou screamed all Kagome did was roll her eyes.

The music started and Sango started dancing.

_ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh _

_i been waiten all day for ya babe_

_so wont you come and talk to me_

_tell me how we are going to be together always_

_since your here it gives me the chance to say_

_get out right now_

_its the end of you and me_

_its too late_

_i cant wait_

_for you to be gone_

_and i know about her_

_and i wonder how i_

_brought all the lies_

Kagome continued to sing and Sango continued to dance. (A/N sorry i dont know all of the lyrics)

When the song started to fade no one clapped it was all silent.Sango and Kagome went wide eyed.Were they that horrible?Kikyou was about to speak when people started to stand up and clap.Everyone except Kikyou's friends were standing up and clapping.

They took their seat and watched everyone else do their talent but no one was better then Kagome and Sango

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Hope you had fun reading because i had fun writing muhahahahahaha will update soon well bye bye**

sorry its so short . but io get some more in (lol)

ill put a convo in some of the chapters that i have with my friends kk? well heres one shes evil

(crazychick : me)

(Dadsprncess : her)

crazychick489790: hey whats up

Dadsprncess0323: nm i got sick and went to the docs though

crazychick489790: ugh! i know how you feel...

crazychick489790: so are you happy that you got out of school but bummed you had to go to the docz?

Dadsprncess0323: no you dont ... i got one of those damn flu shots and im mad that shit hurts

Dadsprncess0323: id rather get the flu

crazychick489790: lol

crazychick489790: where did you get the shot your ass or arm

Dadsprncess0323: arm

Dadsprncess0323: and its numb

Dadsprncess0323: lol

Dadsprncess0323: but i manage

crazychick489790: lol i got on in my ass rubs butt it hurt too

Dadsprncess0323: O.O lmao . ouchee rotfl

crazychick489790: lol

Dadsprncess0323: i multi talkented

Dadsprncess0323: talented

Dadsprncess0323: im playing Tekken 4 on hrad and winning, talking to you, listening to Avril and reading a fanfic

Dadsprncess0323: hard

crazychick489790: what are you reading?

Dadsprncess0323: 1 min

Dadsprncess0323: this dude on Tekken beating me

Dadsprncess0323: nvm

Dadsprncess0323: im reading ...

Dadsprncess0323: 1 min i forgot

Dadsprncess0323: lol

crazychick489790: lol

Dadsprncess0323: O.O

Dadsprncess0323: i lost on Tekken . o well i got one more chance to beat her ass

Dadsprncess0323: o yea im reading ...

crazychick489790: damn your reading what

Dadsprncess0323: My Imortal

crazychick489790: ugh!

crazychick489790: is it good?

Dadsprncess0323: YES

Dadsprncess0323: I WON

Dadsprncess0323: lol

Dadsprncess0323: ummm idk im kinda reading alill

Dadsprncess0323: then polaying

Dadsprncess0323: then talking

crazychick489790: rolls eyes

Dadsprncess0323: your just jelous sticks out tongue lol

Dadsprncess0323: YAY i won again

crazychick489790: ummmm what are you playing again

Dadsprncess0323: Tekken 4 on hard

Dadsprncess0323: it easy

Dadsprncess0323: gut that bitch hit me and i ment to press pause

Dadsprncess0323: but

crazychick489790: ummmm ok

Dadsprncess0323: lol

crazychick489790: sooo... whatcha doing

Dadsprncess0323: same as i was

crazychick489790: lol ok

Funny huh well i thought it was welll ill have another for chapter 5 i think yeah where you see Sangos and Inuyashas evil plan


	5. Chapter 4 Lunch Madness

Chapter 4 Lunch Madness

The New Girl at Shikon High

- Last Time -

Kagome continued to sing and Sango continued to dance. (A/N sorry i dont know all of the lyrics)

When the song started to fade no one clapped it was all silent.Sango and Kagome went wide eyed.Were they that horrible?Kikyou was about to speak when people started to stand up and clap.Everyone except Kikyou's friends were standing up and clapping.

They took their seat and watched everyone else do their talent but no one was better then Kagome and Sango

- On With The Story -

The bell rang for 3rd period and Kagome and Sango groaned.They got up and puts their backpacks on and headed for the door.

"So Kagome what are you going to get at the mall"

"Dont know you"

"Same"

Kagome heard it something or someone was heading right for her.She turned in a denfense mover and Sango wondered what she was doing.Just then Kikyou came running at her with a knife.Sango went wide eyed.Everyone was watching then.Kagome keep calm until kikyou was about 1 foot away from her.Even Inuyasha and Miroku were watching.Kagome caught Kikyou's arm without any effort.

"Kikyou is that the best you can do" She said kneeing Kikyou in the stomach

Kikyou fell to the ground dropping the knife.Kagome picked it up and gripped it.She let it drop right above Kikyou and everyone gasp and closed their eyes.When they didnt hear any screams they opened their eyes they saw that the knife was in between two of Kikyou's fingers.

"Next time it wont miss Kikyou" Kagome said standing up and walking over to Sango Inuyasha and Miroku

"Kagome how did you do that so perfect" Sango said in awe

"Practice" Kagome said simply

"Okay Come on lets go to lunch" Sango said turning around and going towards the lunch room followed by her friends.When they got to the cafeteris everyone had heard about the 'knife thing' and everyone turned to Kagome and the others when they walked in.People started to whisper and it was pissing Inuyasha off because he thought they were talking really bad about Kagome.They found a table in the back and sat down.

"So Kagome what do you want to talk about" Sango asked

"I dont know you..."

"Same" Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha... "would you guys go and get our lunches"

"Sure what do yall want" Inuyasha asked

"I want a salad a hamburger and some fries" Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha who blushes

"An you Sango" Miroku said to Sango

"Sam as Kagome"

"Ok" They both got up and started for the lunch line

- 5 Minutes Laterz -

"So Kagome why do you like Inuyasha" But they didnt know the guys were already there with the food and hiding from the girls.Inuyasha went wide eyed when he hear this.

"I dont know i think it was one of those love at first sight things but i like his hair and his eyes" Kagome said smiling "Enough about me Sango tell me why you like Miroku" Kagome said giggling

"Ummm well hes hot and sexy" Miroku went wide eyed too "and i would so date him if he didnt grope me" Miroku stopped and pouted and Inuyasha laughed out loud.Kagome and Sango were frigtened.Did they hear what they were talking about?

"Uhhhhh did yall hear what we just said" Kagome asked nervously

"Well..." Miroku started

"Welll did you" Sango asked

"Yeah we did" Inuyasha said and Kaogme was about to say something until Kikyou came up and jumped on Inuyasha's back and made him drop the food in front of Kagome who caught it and set it on the table.

"Kikyou get off of me now" Inuyasha practilly growled.

"Awwww Inuyasha i thought you loved me and that this thing" she said pointing at Kagome who was shaking with anger "was only here to replace me until i come back to you"

"No she isnt and i would never love you" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth

"Awww Inuyasha that breaks my heart tell you what if you really like her more than me then kiss her" Kikyou said with a smirk because she thought she knew he would never do that.

Inuyasha went wide eyed and looked at Kagome who had her jaw touching the floor.She turned to Inuyasha and they both blushed.

"Well we are waiting Inuyasha are you or are you going to kiss me" Kikyou said sweetly hoping he would chose her.

Sango and Miroku were wondering the same thing but they hoped he would chose Kagome.Inuyasha gulped and look at Kikyou and then at Kagome.He took a deep breathe and walked over to Kagome who blushed and put his hands on her cheeks and kiss her on the LIPS! Kikyou gasped Sango said aww and Miroku was thinking about kissing Sango.Inuyasha pulled back slowly and looked at Kagome who was blushing just like he was.

"I cant believe you chose this tramp Inuyasha" Kikyou screamed getting everyones attention and they were all looking at them.

"I am" Kagome was cut off because Inuyasha had kissed her again and she gasped and he took advantage and everyone gasped.Kagome slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back.He pulled back slowly and turned to Kikyou.

"Kikyou dont ever call Kagome a tramp you slut" He was right because right now she was wearing a black mini skirt that Miroku would love to see on Sango and a white tank top that was 2 sizes too small.

"I am not a slut Inuyasha and you are a halfbreed" Inuyasha started to growl and looked at Kaogme who was shaking with anger.

"You bitch" Kagome almost whispered but everyone heard it "You bitch" She screamed the last part as she ran at Kikyou kicking her in the stomach and making her fly.Kikyou started to cry and then someone came behind Kagome and she knew it wasnt Inuyasha Sango or Miroku.She heard "Naraku get your hand off of her"

"No i want to see her kick me" Naraku laughed

"Ohhh really do you want it hard or soft" Kagome said

"You cant hit me im a 2nd degree black belt only 3rd and 4th degree black belts can kick me" Nraku smirked "and you arent in Karate so you cant kick me"

"Want to make a bet i have been in Karate for 15 years and im a 3rd degree black belt" Kagome said smirking too "So are you going to let go off me or am i going to have to do it the hard way"

Naraku went wide eyed when he remember that she was Kagome Higurashi the one who protected his father and brother.He quikly let go of her and started to bow "Please forgive me Miss.Higurashi i should have known it was you" Kagome didnt do anything she knew too but Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Kikyou were wondering what he was doing apologizing.He never did that.

"Naraku i accept and you now know not to mess with me and i would appreaicate if you would tell Kikyou to leave Inuyasha alone" Kagome said smiling sweetly

"Ohhh yeah Miss.Higurashi anything for you just tell me when you need something else" Naraku said bowing and grabbing Kikyou by the wrist and dragging her away leaveing Inuyash Sango and Miroku still wondering what that was all about

"Kagome what was that all about" Sango said breaking the silence

"Well a long time ago i protected Naraku's family" Kagome said smiling

"What! You protected his family" Inuyasha and Miroku practilly yelled

"Yes i had to or i was out of karate" Kagome said

"Ohh"Sango Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.They heard the bell ring and they headed for class.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

Sorry guys ill update soon i just havent had the time sorry sorry

Im busy with fucken homework and excuss my languge well anyway ill give you some hints about what will happen

1.Kagome and Sango go out with Inuyasha and Miroku (couples: SanMir InuKag

2.Inuyasha's father becomes principle and make a guy and girl sleep in one room

3.The parents come to visit

4.Sesshoumaru starts to fall in love with Rin (new student and Kagome's step sister)

ILL UPDATE DONT WORRY!

lol ill have another convo next chapter maybe if i get something new lol


	6. Chapter 5 What Happened After

The New Girl At Shikon High

Chapter 5 What Happened After Inuyasha and Kagome Kissing

- Last Time -

"What! You protected his family" Inuyasha and Miroku practilly yelled

"Yes i had to or i was out of karate" Kagome said

"Ohh"Sango Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.They heard the bell ring and they headed for class.

- On with the Chapter -

As they walked into class they saw Kikyou and her 'friends' talking.Kikyou saw Inuyasha and smirked.She walked up to Inuyasha and kisses HIM! Inuyasha went 0.0 and Sango went o.O and Miroku went O.o and Kagome didnt see.She continued to walk to her seat and this made Kikyou break from Inuyasha and walk over to her.

"So Higurashi how does it feel that i just kissed your boyfriend" Kikyou said smirking

"Ummmm...for you information im not Inuyashas girlfriend" Kagome said really calmly

"Ugh" Kikyou stormed back over to her friends and sat down.

Inuyasha come over wiping off his tounge.

"She has a horrible taste" Inuyasha said still wiping his tounge off.Sango and Miroku just snickered and Kagome didnt do anything.The teacher came in and Sango took a seat behind Kagome and Inuyasha sat by Kagome and Miroku behind Inuyasha.Sango passed Kagome a note.

**NOTE: (_Sango_) **_(Kagome)_

_**whats up kagome?**_

_nothing much you_

_**about the same **_

_kool hey why dont you ask out Miroku sango?_

_**because he groped me again once he stops then i will**_

_ohhhhh_

_**why dont you ask out Inuyasha?**_

_hmmm should i?_

_**yeah he chose you over Kikyou and kissed you TWICE i might add the first was to prove to Kikyou and the second was from him**_

_maybe i should_

"Sango please awnser the problem on the board" Sango looked up at the problem 88 divided by 2.

"44 sir" Sango said

"Correct now moving on" Sango sighed and looked at the note and she started to write again.

_**yeah you should hey we can invite them to the mall with us and then you can ask him**_

_ok_

**A Note With Miroku and Inuyasha at the Same Time: (Miroku) **_(Inuyasha)_

**Inuyasha hey ask Kagome out dude...**

_no way i dont like her that way_

**well you kissed her like you did and Sango is talking to Kagome too **(Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome and Sango passing a note)

_fine but when?_

**memeber the girls are going to the mal hopfully they will ask us and its the last period too so they are leacing right after school and i heard that they brought Kagome's car here**

_ohhh ok what kind of car is it_

**hmmm a firburg i think its red and has silver flames she had it diesinged herself (A/N sorry cant spell today)**

_bad out_

**yeah**

The bell rang and Kaogme and Sango stood up and put their backpacks on and walked over to Inuyash and Miroku.

"Hey do yall want to come to the mall with us" Sango asked

"Sure" Miroku awnsered for them both

"Cool ummm well were going to change into something more comfrontable but meet us at the front ok"

"Ok" They both said and Kagome and Sango started to walk to their room and Miroku and Inuyasha were doing the same so they can change too.

- Girls Room -

"So Kagome what are you going to wear"

"Dont know you"

"Same" Sango was looking through her closet and Kagome was doing the same.

"i found what im wearing Sango"

"What are you wearing"

"Some shorts and a shirt"

"I guess i'll wear something like that too"Sango pulled out some black shorts and a purple shirt and went to the bathroom.Kagome pulled out some black short and a red shirt. (A/N she doesnt know that its Inuyashas favorite color ok)

They got changed and puts on some pink sandals.Kagome pulled her hair up into a ponytail and Sango had pigtails just like had hers.

- Guys Room - (Same Time)

"So Miroku what are we going to do at the mall"

"Dont know well im going to change" He grabed some baggy pants and a white tight shirt and went into the bathroom.

"Ugh" Inuyasha grabbed some baggy pants and pulled them on and put on a line green shirt with a black long sleeve under it.

When Miroku came out and they started for the front doors and they saw Kagome and Sango standing by a red car and just talking away.They heard Sango laugh.

"Whats so funny ladies" Miroku asked as they got to them.

"Ohhh Kagome just told me a story about her friend named Houjo who had a crush on her but she hated him." Sango said still smiling from it

"Ohhhh" Miroku said and stood by Sango and whispering something to her and she followed him.When they cames back they had some evil smirks on there face.Kagome and Inuyasha gave them weird looks. (A/N wonder what they are planning?your about the find out)

"Sooo yall ready" Kagome said pulling out her keys to her car

"Yeah lets go" Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Kagome got into the car.Both guys in the back and the girls in the front.They started to drive there and they got to the mall and got out.

"So where to first"

- Sango and Mirokus Plan -

They walked away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ok we need to hook them up" Miroku said

"Yeah we do but how" Sango asked

"Inuyashas going to ask her out and then kiss her adn stuff like that"

"Ohhh ok but Kagomes doing thge same thing"

"What? She is going to ask out Inuyasha?"

"Yeah but if he asked first then she wont have to"

"Well at least we know they want to go out with each other."

"Yeah"

They walked back with evil smirks on their faces. You know the rest

-

Sorry about the short chapter i have to do some homework and shit but i promise to update

PLEASE REVIEW

Nest Time:

Inuyasha asked Kagome out.

Sango and Miroku push Kagome on Inuyasha making them kiss.

Kikyou finds out and makes a plan to get rid of Kagome. (but it fails)


	7. Chapter 6 Sangos and Mirokus Plan

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 6 Sango and Mirokus Plan In Action(it works)

- Last Time -

"Sooo yall ready" Kagome said pulling out her keys to her car

"Yeah lets go" Inuyasha Sango Miroku and Kagome got into the car.Both guys in the back and the girls in the front.They started to drive there and they got to the mall and got out.

"So where to first"

- On With The Chapter -

"I dont know where do you want to go Kagome" Sango asked

"Why dont we go clothes shopping" Kagome suggested

"Yeah and we can model for the guys" Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

"Ok come on guys we are going to model for you in some clothes." Kagome said grabbing both Inuyasha and Mirokus hand and leading them to Hot Topic (love that store)They followed and Kagome and Sango told them to sit down and wait for them in front of the changing station.They went over ther and sat on the ground.kagome and Sango came running next to them with clothes and some shoes in their hands and went into sperate changing stalls.

Kagome cam out wearing a black strapless dress that had some red flowers at the bottom and some black highheels with a red flower on both shoes.Inuyashas jaw dropped.She went back in.

Sango came out wearing a black skirt that went to her middle thigh(mini skirt) and a a light purple tank tope that showed some of her stomach.Miroku's jaw dropped too.She went back in.

Kagome came back out wearing some hip huggers that went low but covered everything and a red shirt that said 'you know you want some' in black.The shirt showed alot of her stomach.Inuyasha did the same.She went back in.

Sango came out wearing a a dress like Kagomes except it had purple on it.She finally spoke.

"Ok guys Kagome got something and she made me get it too so when Kagome says she's coming out we'll both come out to show you ok." The guys nodded their heads as Sango went inside.They heard Kagome says ok Sango and they both came out wearing the exact same thing.Some black leather pants and a pink tanks top but Kagomes was green and Sangos was pink.Boths guys jaws drop.Some guys at the window whistled as they were passing by.The girls blushed and went to change back into what they were wearing.They paid for their clothes and walked out of the store followed by the guys.The girls had two bigs bags each.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and nodded.It was time for their plan to start.

Miroku pulled Inuyasha away from the girls and took him over to a telephone booth and stood by it.

"Are you going to ask her out" Miroku asked

"yeah take a chill pill"

"ok just wondering"

"let's get back"

They walked back and they started for the food court.They each got a hamburger and fries.They sat down and started to talk.

"Kaogme can i talk to you alone"

"Sure" She stood up and followed Inuyasha.

"Kagome you know i like you alot right"

"Uhhh well now i do" Kagome said smiling which made Inuyasha blush.

"Kagome do you want to go out with me" Inuyasha was relieved when he saw Kagome smile.

"Yes Inuyasha i will go out with you." Inuyasha went down and kissed Kagome not knowing that Miroku and Sango were spying and listening to them.He licked the bottom of Kagome's lip asking for entranced which she gave to him without hesitation.Inuyasha explored Kagome's mouth.

Kikyou was coming around the corner when she stop dead in her tracks seeing Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.She got reall angry and went over and pulled Inuyasha away from Kagome.

"What do you think your doing with my man Higurashi" Kikyou said fuming.

"Im no your man im Kagome's so leave" Inuyasha said angryly

"So i see your going out with her for her money"

"No way in hell bitch i think Kagome is really hot" Inuyasha blushed at what he just said

"Ugh" Kikyou stomped off walking by Kagome bumping into and making her fall.Kagome backflipped and lands on some ketcup that someone just spilled and slipped.Inuyasha caught her.

"Thanks" He helped Kagome up and kissed her again.He broke away slowly.

"Come on let's get back."

"Yeha come on" They walked back to Sango and Miroku who ran back to there seats right when Inuyasha caught Kagome.

**END OF CHAPPIE **

hope you like sorry in wont be able to update for about 2 days ill write alot over the weekend its not that late but i have to get off of the computer and i have to get ready for school its Thrusday so one more day at the hell place lol i want to kill the person who made up school damn it i hate school im too smart for it i have a's in every class (with help of friends) lol


	8. Chapter 7 The Bet Part 1

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 7 The Bet Part 1

- Last Time -

"Thanks" He helped Kagome up and kissed her again.He broke away slowly.

"Come on let's get back."

"Yeha come on" They walked back to Sango and Miroku who ran back to there seats right when Inuyasha caught Kagome.

- On With The Chappie -

They both sat down.

"So anything happen" Sango asked while trying to fight a smile.

"Yeah me and Inuyasha are going out" Kagome said blushing

"Really now" Miroku said trying to fight the laugh

"And you watched the whole thing" Kagome said smirking which made Sango and Miroku go 0.0

"How did you know Kagome" Sango asked

"Because Sango i saw your hair" Kagome said rolling her eyes

"Oh" Sango said then Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.Soon after the laughing stopped they looked at the guys.

"Sango ,my dear, would you like to go out with me" Miroku asked too sweet.Sango felt a hand on her ass and she looked at Miroku with fire in her eye and slapped oon the face and it was heard and a baby crying was all that was heard.The noise came back about 10 seconds after.

"Ugh! as if" Sango said rolling her eyes

"Hey Sango give him a chance come on" Kagome said as they were walking behind the guys walking back to her car.

"Ugh! Kagome whos side are you on he touched my ASS" Sango asked

"Im on yours Sango dont worry but why dont i help you with your feelings and i can make him have a bet."

Sango calmed down a bit"What kind of bet"

"Where he cant touch your butt for 2 straight weeks and if he does not touch your butt then you go on ONE date with him."

"Fine but you talk to him ok"

"Ok" They continued to the car and when they got to it Kagome wanted to drive but Inuyasha wanted to.It ended up by Kagome pinning Inuyasha down so...she won.They were driving to the school when a song came on that Kaogme liked. Usher 'Burn' Kagome started to sing with it and Inuyasha loved her voice.When they got to the school Kaogme parked the car and got out.She pulled Miroku to the side.

"Ok i am going to make you a deal and Sango agreed to it ok"

"Ok what is it" Miroku was hoping it was good

"You cant touch her butt for 2 weeks and in return for doing this she will go on ONE date with you just one and thats all kk"

Ok i wont touch her butt for 2 weeks and then i get that date i have been wanting" Kagome just rolled her eyes at this.She walked back to Inuyasha and they went in holding hands.Kagome looked back at Sango and smiled shaking her head yes.Sango rolled her eyes.They went to their seperate rooms.

-With the Girls-

The Girls came in their room and put down their bags and put up their clothes.

"Ok Sango he said he wont touch you for 2 whole weeks so he can get that date he has been wanting"

"Thanks Kagome we should get to sleep you and i have a test and you have a archery thing right"

"Yeah thats right! Thanks Sango and good night"

"Good Night"

They both changes into some pjs.Kagome was wearing some red pants and a green tank top and Sango had on a pink tank top and purple pants.They fell asleep right when they hit the bed.Kagome set her clock for 7:00 am it was 9:00 pm right now.

- With the Guys - (Same Time)

"So what did you and Kaogme talk about" Inuyasha asked when they got to their room

"Something about a bet"

"Tell me now"

"OK OK! If i dont touch Sangos butt for 2 weeks she will got on a date with me"

"That sounds easy" Inuyahsa looked at his clock. It read 9:00. "We should get going to bed we have that fucken test tomorrow..."

"Yeah we should"

They both changes into some pj pants and got into bed and fell asleep.

- The Next Morning in the Girl's Room - (7:30 am)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sango and Kagome both shut off their alarms and got up.Since they werent dirty they didnt take a shower.Kagome went to her closet and she changed into some black leather pants that went really low but covered everything and a green tank top and some boots.Sango was the same but she had a pink tank top.They looked at the clock.It read 7:45 am.They started for the cafeteria to find Inuyasha and Miroku who both had on white sneakers some baggy pants and a tight shirt.Inuyashas was red and Mirokus was purple.Kagome sat on Inuyashas lap and Sango sat next to Miroku.Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"You two make a great couple." Sango said giggling she stopped and glared at Miroku "You know Miroku if you want that date i would move your hand if i were you and you know the bet is on right now right" Miroku tooky his hand away really quick.

"Thank you"

"Kagome is that you" Kagome turned around to see a girl.

"Rin"

**END OF CHAPPIE**

thanks for the review **hikaru rayearth **i hurried up right after i read your review and updated

NEXT TIME:

ENTER RIN AND FLUFFY AKA SESSHOUMARU


	9. Chapter 8 The Pat 2 and Kagome's Cuz

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 8 The Bet Part 2 and Kagomes Cuz

- Last Time -

"Thank you"

"Kagome is that you" Kagome turned around to see a girl.

"Rin"

- On With The Chapter -

"Who is this Kagome" Sango asked her friend but she didnt hear the girl named Rin and Kagome were just staring at each other.

"Kagome is it really you" Rin asked

"Ohhh my gosh Rin its been so long" Kagome and Rin hugged and Sesshomaru came up behind them and tapped Rin on the sholder.She turned around after Kagome and her stopped hugging and hugged Sesshoumaru. "Hey Fluffy" She turned back to Kagome and saw that Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her.

"Ok whos confused" Inuyasha asked then saw Kagome looking at Sesshoumaru. 'damn it Sesshoumaru!'

"Me" Both Sango and Miroku said at the same time.Then all of a sudden Kagome and Sesshoumaru were hugging.Miroku Sango Inuyasha and Rin went O.O! Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped hugging.

"Sesshoumaru its been so long" Kagome said smiling.

"Yes a very long time and we need to catch up huh" Sesshoumaru said smiling which took everyone in the whole cafeteria by surprise.

"Ummm Kagome how do you know my brother" Inuyasha asked.

"He's your brother Inuyasha" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha

"Yeah and how do you know him"

"About 4 years ago me and him were the best of friends" Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded his head.He then grabbed Kagomes wrist and started for the door.Kagome was screaming.

"Let's go spy on them" Miroku said and everyone nodded and followed Miroku as he went out the same exit Sesshoumaru and Kagome did.

They saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru under a tree talking and they heard there conversation.

"Kagome its been so long since i last saw you"

"I know" Kagome sighed "So how have you been this past year"

"Not bad im going out with your cousin Rin."

"Cool im going out with Inuyasha" Kagome said smiling.

"Your going out with my brother"

"Yeah something roung with that"

"No i heard he went out with a girl named Kikyou and she looked just like you."

"Ohhh i heard about her that she dumped him for Naraku."

"Remember when me and you kicked Narakus ass that was so cool"

"Yeah that was funny he was practilly begging for mercy" Sesshoumaru and Kagome burst out laughing.

"We were a team together nothing we couldnt think of wouldnt go through and work"

"Ohhhh thats right huh and i remember when i dared you to kiss this girl and you were ill do anything but not that."

"Yeah that was so roung and i still kissed her and she tasted horrible and i had a crush on her too." Sesshoumaru stuck out his tounge at Kagome who fell over laughing."Whats so funny"

"Ohhh nothing im just remebering stuff"

"Okay your strange like normal" Kaogme sat up and pushed Sesshoumaru over

"Yup like normal"

**END OF CHAPPIE**

sorry about the short chapter its going to be longer in chapter 9 kk?

hey ppls review please i only got one review whooo hooo lol welll sorrys its sunday i dont have school tomorrow so ill write tomorrow kk? welll adios amigos

heres a romantic im lol :

(Dadsprncess: friend)

(CrazyChick: Me)

Dadsprncess0323: What was i going to tell him last night?

crazychick489790: that you liked him

Dadsprncess0323: O.O' o yea

crazychick489790: lol

crazychick489790: tell him or i will

Dadsprncess0323: ummm blushes

Dadsprncess0323: but

Dadsprncess0323: he is my bro (her online bro not real life)

Dadsprncess0323: i cant like him

crazychick489790: yeah you can

crazychick489790: i love my bro and i said he was cute (my onlines bro)

crazychick489790: he sent me a pic without his shit on for crying out lud!

crazychick489790: loud!

Dadsprncess0323: lmao

Dadsprncess0323: blushes again

Dadsprncess0323: do i have to tell him?

Dadsprncess0323: its not right

crazychick489790: yeah you have to or i will

Dadsprncess0323: ...

crazychick489790: hmmmm wheres juan again on my buddt list

crazychick489790: here he is smiles evily

Dadsprncess0323: O.O' ...

crazychick489790-D

crazychick489790: hmmmm how should i tell him

Dadsprncess0323: O.O' ...

Dadsprncess0323: i cant tell him its hard

crazychick489790: ok i wont tell him

Dadsprncess0323: O.O You wont?

crazychick489790: no

Dadsprncess0323: blushes really red i uh ... told him

crazychick489790: YaY go erika what did he say

Dadsprncess0323: i dont think he likes it

crazychick489790: is he even tlaking?

crazychick489790: talking

Dadsprncess0323: Yea.

crazychick489790: what did he say

Dadsprncess0323: he said its ok

Dadsprncess0323: and that about it

crazychick489790: rolls eyes its obvious he likes you too

Dadsprncess0323: blushes no not really

(funny or romantic) its about my friend liking this dude but hes already taken its funnny as hell


	10. Chapter 9 The Bet Part 3

(Thanks for the reviews the further thanks is at the bottom)

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 9 The Bet Part 3

- Last Time -

"Ohhh nothing im just remebering stuff"

"Okay your strange like normal" Kaogme sat up and pushed Sesshoumaru over

"Yup like normal"

- On With the Chappie -

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got up and started for the door.Sesshoumaru smelt the air and growled.

"What is it Sess"

"Nothing its just my brother and your friends and cousin have been spying on us..."

"Ohhh really they can come out now" Sango Miroku Inuyasha and Rin came out.

"So why were you spying on us" Kagome asked

"No reason" Sango awnsered

"Ditto" Miroku said

"What she said" Inuyasha said pointing to Sango

"So i guess yall have caught up" Sesshoumaru and Kagome both nodded their heads.. "We can go eat im so starved..!.."

"Rin you eat to much" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome hit him making him fall.He got back up and tried to hit Kagome but she dodged. "Nice try Fulffy"

"FLUFFY" Sesshoumaru shouted and started to chase Kagome who was screaming for dear life.Everyone was falling to the ground laughing their heads off.It ended by Sesshoumaru pinning Kagome to a tree and Kagome trying to get away by kicking Sesshouaru.Sesshoumaru just smirked and said"Kagome dont ever call me fluffy again ok"

"Sure sure whatever but you liked that name a long time ago" Kagome said sticking her tounge out.Sesshoumaru let her go and she fell to the ground with a 'OW' adn followed him back to the others.They all went back inside and sat down at a back table.Kouga walked up and poked Kagomes sides.She jumped up and jumped in Inuyashas lap with a 'EPP'

"Hey Dog-Boy hands off my woman" Kouga said with a little growl.

"Shes not your woman" Inuyasha said putting his arms around Kagomes waist.Kagome just smiled.(A/N poor kouga im so mean to him because i hate him naraku and kikyou -gags at name-)

"Kagome do you want to go out with me on Friday" Kouga asked ignoring Inuyasha

"Sorry me and Inuyasha are going out so NO" Kagome screamed the last part making Kouga Sango adn Miroku jump.Kouga took off running.Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Whoo Kagome take a chill pill" Sango said then laughing.

"Sango you know that you have to go out with Miroku on one date tomorrow if he doesnt touch your butt."

"Yeah i know" Sango said looking at Miroku then looking back at Kagome.

"I am glad that there is no school tomorrow." Inuyasha said

"Yeah me too"

-The Next Day-

Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kagomes and Sangos room.Sango had on her black and purply dress to go out with Miroku.

She left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Sango and Miroku met up with each other at Kagome's car because she let them borrow it.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**sowwie its so short but i got so bored lol im just kidding i had so many things going on right now ugh! lol well i guess ill do a little skit at the bottom to make it longer**

_**Review Thanks:**_

glenlightarrow: thanks for reviewing and thanks for liking my story thank you so much i promise to update more i just had to go somewhere when i started to write this ugh! its hard well thanks again and please review more

leeania: thank you so much for reviewing and yes Kikyou is a SLUT and needs to DIE (just like my former friend lol) well i prmoise to update but like i said i was doing soemthing well alot of something ugh! and im about to go somewhere! thanks for reviewing and please review alot more -smiles really big-

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA: thanks for reviewing and im sowwie you couldnt finish reading it and im sowwie for not making it longer but i promise if the chapters are short i promise to have alot theres still the part about inuyasha and sesshoumarus dad becoming principle and halloween and christmas (at inuyashas mansion) lol well gots to go to some meeting UGH!

OneMorning: hey i will put 2 chapters at a time for now one maybe even more so thanks for the seggestion but im sowwie the chappies are so short bettween chores and homework and watching inuyahsa on tv i can only make so much a day but i promise to submit in about 2 or 3 chappies at a time

WILL UPDATE SOON

**crazychick489790: hi**

**Dadsprncess0323: So you chose to talk to me? **

**crazychick489790: yeah im done lol**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: ok **

**crazychick489790: want to do the story**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: hits with stick **

**crazychick489790-dodges-**

**crazychick489790: im just asking god**

**Dadsprncess0323: trys to hit again **

**crazychick489790-dodges again-**

**Dadsprncess0323: and again **

**Dadsprncess0323: and again **

**Dadsprncess0323: And again **

**crazychick489790: and i have been nii traning -dodges all-**

**Dadsprncess0323: pulls out whip **

**crazychick489790-.-**

**Dadsprncess0323: Hmph your still not better then me. **

**crazychick489790-pulls out my brothers sword that i stole-**

**crazychick489790-D**

**Dadsprncess0323: OOO im telling **

**crazychick489790: hes knows i stole it**

**crazychick489790: it can frezze time -D**

**Dadsprncess0323: cool only one problem **

**Dadsprncess0323: disaperes **

**crazychick489790: hmmmm -puts sword away-**

**crazychick489790-draws sword of light-**

**Dadsprncess0323: talks but she cantnot see me or locate me **

**Dadsprncess0323: HA HA you cant find me **

**crazychick489790-puts sword in the air- SWORD OF LIGHT-a powers goes from the sword and hits everything that uses dark magic-**

**Dadsprncess0323: And the sword ... Wont have an effect **

**Dadsprncess0323: this isnt "dark magic" **

**crazychick489790: you know im not trying to hit you -D**

**Dadsprncess0323: **

**crazychick489790-sword copies disappearing-**

**Dadsprncess0323: Do de do **

**crazychick489790-puts sword up-**

**Dadsprncess0323: you still cant find me . . . **

**crazychick489790: it copies whatever i want it to**

**crazychick489790: i dont feel like fighting right now**

**Dadsprncess0323: Hmm wonder what this does. O yes and the copier wont work unless you want to disapear forever and never return **

**Dadsprncess0323: im not fighting im playing. **

**crazychick489790: my brother gave me angel wings**

**crazychick489790-.-**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: thats not what i mean **

**Dadsprncess0323: you live but you are in a obiss of witch you never return from **

**crazychick489790: i know im not using disappear on me i can use it on other ppls**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**crazychick489790: if they attack me**

**Dadsprncess0323: ok? **

**crazychick489790: its very weird**

**crazychick489790: and my brother gave me some powers but i have to learn them first**

**Dadsprncess0323: lol **

**Dadsprncess0323: Still you cant find me **

**crazychick489790: nah duh**

**crazychick489790: hey want to do the story to waste time...?**

**Dadsprncess0323: ... **

**Dadsprncess0323: NO **

**Dadsprncess0323: DAMN **

**Dadsprncess0323: titch **

**Dadsprncess0323: twitch **

**crazychick489790-rolls eyes-**

**Dadsprncess0323: jumps outa a bush **

**Dadsprncess0323: hits her with a stick **

**crazychick489790-just looks at you- **

**crazychick489790-dodges by backflipping away-**

**Dadsprncess0323: ummm im behind you -.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: hits while she is in air **

**Dadsprncess0323: flys 3 ft off the ground **

**crazychick489790-spreads wings and flys up to a cloud-**

**crazychick489790-sits on it-**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- IM NOT GOING THERE **

**Dadsprncess0323: sits **

**crazychick489790: well duh im god remember**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**crazychick489790-makes it rain-**

**Dadsprncess0323: YAY **

**Dadsprncess0323: runs around in the rain **

**crazychick489790-makes it snow in the rain-**

**Dadsprncess0323: runs back in fouth still **

**crazychick489790-makes it rain hail sleet snow and lighten-**

**Dadsprncess0323: ooo light ... walks toward the lightning OOOO wonder if it will hurt. **

**crazychick489790-makes a church appear-**

**crazychick489790-its shocks you-**

**crazychick489790-its shocks you again-**

**crazychick489790-and again-**

**crazychick489790-and again-**

**Dadsprncess0323: waks away from the church Hmph i dont need god to make a storm. turn toward the church and points at it then twirls my finger **

**Dadsprncess0323: a torando comes out from nowhare **

**Dadsprncess0323: tornado **

**crazychick489790-angels wings go into my back agian-**

**crazychick489790: hmmm interesting**

**crazychick489790-makes a hurricane :D**

**Dadsprncess0323: hmph **

**Dadsprncess0323: makes a humungouse tornado like on the day after tomorrow but bigger **

**crazychick489790-rolls eyes-**

**Dadsprncess0323: it starts to suck in her cloud **

**crazychick489790-backflips onto another cloud-**

**Dadsprncess0323: yawns I got plemty more energy **

**Dadsprncess0323: makes it bigger **

**Dadsprncess0323: makes it consume half of earth **

**crazychick489790: what if i made hell come up on earth hmmm -thinks-**

**crazychick489790-looks at the destrution and doesnt give a crap-**

**Dadsprncess0323: pulls hell to earth right in the middle of storm and sits in throne **

**crazychick489790: hey i need help making heaven hell want to help **

**Dadsprncess0323: sure **

**crazychick489790-tilts head-**

**crazychick489790: i still have angel power because of my brother **

**crazychick489790-growls-**

**Dadsprncess0323: lmao **

**crazychick489790: but im also a half demon so...**

**Dadsprncess0323: im asking for the throne from Juan **

**crazychick489790: lol**

**Dadsprncess0323: Dont tell him im in it now ... lol **

**crazychick489790: ok i wont**

**crazychick489790: ok i will**

**crazychick489790: i mean wont**

**crazychick489790: ll**

**crazychick489790: lol**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: yay i get to sit in the throne for a minute or two **

**crazychick489790: lol why did he let you?**

**Dadsprncess0323: but dont tell him what i did or hell kill me **

**Dadsprncess0323: i dont know **

**crazychick489790: lol**

**Dadsprncess0323: hmmm makes the storm of lava and comets and asteroids from outer space. **

**Auto response from crazychick48790: A peach is a peach**

**A plum is a plum**

**A kiss is a kiss**

**without some tounge**

**so open up wide!**

**(thats to Dakota and Chelsie)**

**(aka-a couple)**

**chelsie read it very carefully and do exactly what it says!(you too dakota)**

**well if you are neither of them just leave a message after the beep...notice there is no beep haha just leave a damn message**

**Anjela**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

**Dadsprncess0323: Dakota and Chelsie? You know them online too? **

**Dadsprncess0323: puts hell back where it was **

**Dadsprncess0323: I gave hell back **

**Dadsprncess0323: heh heh **

**crazychick489790: lol**

**crazychick489790: hahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Dadsprncess0323-.-.- **

**crazychick489790-falls over laughiung-**

**crazychick489790: laughing**

**Dadsprncess0323-.- **

long huh well i promise on the next chapter to make it longer well cya and it wont be my conversations it will be the story because sango adn miroku are going on a date lol lots a fluff on the next chappie also with kagome and inuyasha...what will happen nobody knows well i do

PLEASE REVEIW

thanks again

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA:

glenlightarrow

leeania

OneMorning

thanks thanks and i hope you liked this chappie i prmosi to make another one as soon as i can . I LOVE SHANE and my brother who is dakota but not the one in the coversation lol .


	11. Chapter 10 The Date

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 10 The Date

- Last Time -

-The Next Day-

Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kagomes and Sangos room.Sango had on her black and purply dress to go out with Miroku.

She left leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Sango and Miroku met up with each other at Kagome's car because she let them borrow it.

- On With the Chappie -

- One Hour Before - 8:00 pm

Kagome was sitting on her bed watching Sango pace back and forth through out the whole room trying to find something to wear.Kagome got sick and tired of it.

"Sango what do you want to wear"

"I dont know Kagome please help me"

"What about that black and purple dress im sure Miroku will love it" Kagome said smiling

"Thanks Kagome" Sango rushed to her closet and go out the dress.She went into the bathroom.Kagome sat on her bed waiting.She decided to change to so she change into some baggy short shorts and a white t-shirt.Sango came out wearing the dress.

"Sango want me to do your hair"

"Sure Kagome"

Kagome got up and started to do her best friends hair.Shes put it in a high ponytail that was purple and did her tips purple.She also put some curls in the hair and she had to pieces of hair hanging down her face.She looked beautiful.Sango did her make up.Some blush,purple eye liner, and some light purplu eyeshadow.

"Thanks Kagome your the best" She said hugging her friend who hugged back and went to look for the shoes that went with her outfit.

"Your welcome now go before Miroku leaves and here take my car" Kagome said handing Sango the keys as she finished putting on her shoes.She took them with a smile and opened the door and Inuyasha came in and Miroku came after him wearing come black baggy pants and a purplu tshirt.Inuyasha was wearing the same thing but had a red tshirt on.Inuyasha and Kagome pushed Miroku and Sango out the door.Kagome was the first to speak after about 5 minutes.

"So wonder whats going to happen to them"

"Dont know" Inuyasha replied

"Me either"

"Uhhh...want to do something" Inuyasha asked

"Sure want to watch a movie" Kagome asked back

"Sure what do you have"

"Well i ahve Innhabbited,Scary Movie 3,and Bruce Almighty and i havent seen Innhabbited my friends say its really scary"

"I guess we can watch that" Kagome put the movie in the tv and they sat on Kagomes bed and faced the tv towards them and started to watch it.

About 40 minutes into the movie Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who had her eyes closed shut tightly she was also clinging to Inuyashas arm.Inuyasha turned Kagome to him which made her look at him with her eyes open.He leaned down kissing her on the lips.Kagome immeditatly melted into it and closed her eyes kissing back.Inuyasha licked Kagomes lip asking for enterence which she opened her mouth without hesitation.Kagome fell back with Inuyasha on top of her.(A/N they dont do anything right now)Inuyash broke from the kiss and started to kiss Kagome's neck and was glad to hear Kagome moan.

"Inuyasha maybe we should wait for alittle bit" Kaogme said

"Ok anything for you" Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the nose then lips

"Maybe you should get back to your room its 10:30 and they are suppose to be back about 10:45" Kagome said smiling

"Ok" They both stood up and kissed each other one last time and Inuyashs headed for his room.Kagome changed and got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

- With Sango and Miroku - (Same Time) 9:00 pm

Sango and Miroku got out of the car and started for Bone Eaters Well.It was a great resturant.They went in and got seated.They ordered drinks.Sango had a diest coke and Miroku had a cherry vanilla coke.They got their drinks.

"So Sango do you like our date so far" Miroku asked looking at Sango who just finished taking a drink of her coke.

"Yes Miroku i am loving it so far"

"Well after this we are going to get some ice cream is that ok with you"

"Yes Miroku it is" Sango smiled and it made Miroku blush (A/N MIROKU BLUSH WHAT THE HELL he blushed over a girl well not just any girl muhahahahahahaha)

"What can i get for you today?' A waiteress was at there table and she was really beautiful and she was also surprised that Miroku didnt try anything on her.

"Umm... I will have some fries and a salad" Sango said as she wrote it down on a pad.

"I will get the same as her but with a chesseburger" Miroku said and smiled at Sango who blushed.(A/N they are sitting in front of each other and by the end of the night they KISS lol told you toooooo much)They waitress left them and went to take them there order to the cook.

"So Sango do you want to talk about anything" Miroku ask putting down his menu

"I dont know what about you"

"Same"

"Well who do you like Miroku"

"You" He said simply and was glad that Sango blushed

"Why me"

"Because your beautiful and grogegous" This made Sango blush even more.(A/N its 9:30 right then kk just letting you know)

"Thanks Miroku and you know i like you if you stop groping me"Miroku just smiled shaking his head yes.He was about the say something when the waitor came back with there food.Suddenly music started and everyone looked at who it might be.It turned out to be Simple Plan Sangos favorite band.She jumped up and down.Suddenly the lead singer went up to the mic.

"We need Sango to come up here and bring someone along" He just smiled and Sango stood up and grabbed Mirokus wrist and drug him up there.When they got there the lead singer winked at Miroku then winked at Sango.Miroku knew the lead singer and he also knew something was going to happen.He positioned Sango on his right side and Miroku on his left.He whispered something to two band memebers and they stood by Miroku and Sango.They started to plan 'Welcome To My Life' and Sango was singing along with it and Miroku was trying to figure out the plan.Suddenly he saw the lead singer back away and he felt a push...he was pushed right into Sango and there LIPS MEET makeing them KISS. (A/N awww a friend helping out a friend soooooo sweet. lolz) Sango melted into the kiss and Miroku asked for entrance to her mouth which she let him without hesitation.They kissed until the song was over and broke from each other.They both smiled and blushed when they forgot they were being watched.The croawd started clapping for Sango and Miroku and also for the song.They heard the lead singer say

"Well let's let these two lovebirds leave to get some ice cream" He winked at the two "and we can keep on singing" After that they walked back to their seat still thinkg about the kiss.They finished eating and it 10:00 so they deicided to go to Basket Robin which was about only a block from school.They got there and Sango got a choclate chip cookie dough ice cream (A/N MY FAVORITE!) and Miroku got choclate chip.They were sitting down eating their ice cream.About after 10 minutes Miroku finally talked.

"Soo what are we going to do tomorrow" Miroku asked after coming back from throwing away his cup.Sango was still eating hers.

"I dont know" Sango and Miroku were sitting by each other by the way.Sango took about bite and some was left on her lip but before she could wipe it away Miroku kissed her and licked her lips and pulled away.

"Hmmm its taste like ice cream and cherry's" Miroku said smirking.Sango just stuck her tounge out at him.She finished her ice cream and it was 10:30.

"We should get back" Sango said as they got into the car.Miroku was driving.

"Ok lets go" They started for the school which wasnt that far.They parked the car and got out.They started to walk to their hallway that split into two directions when they saw Inuyasha heading from the girls hallway to the boy's hallway.Miroku stopped him when Sango was out of sight.

"So what did you and Kagome do" Miroku said smirking

"We watched a movie and made out god your so weird Miroku and what did you adn Sango do" They started walking to their room.Inuyash raised an eyebrow.

"We went to Bone Eaters Well and Simple Plan was there and they called her up and my friend is the lead singer and he made us kiss and we went out for some ice cream." Miroku said smiling remembering the night.Inuyasha just laughed.They got to their room and got dressed.They were about to go to bed when someone knocked at the door.Miroku opened it and was knocked down by a angry Kouga.He headed for Inuyasha.Inuyasha kciked him in the face making him fall.Miroku was knocked out.When Kouga got up he was really angry.

"Why did you take Kagome away from me" Kouga said growling at him

"What do you mean" Inuyasha said with a confused look

"You took my woman from me"

"Shes not your woman shes mine"

"Ugh! Are you going out with her and have you kissed her"

"Yes i am going out with her and i have kissed her." Inuyasha smirked

"Ugh" Kouga just stompted out and left Inuyasha and Miroku was just waking up.

"What-What happened" Miroku said as he walked to his bed.Inuyasha closed and locked the door and went to his bed and laid down as Miroku laid down in his bed.

"Kouga thought Kagome was his and asked me some stupid questions" Inuyasha said falling asleep

"What did he ask you" Miroku said but heard Inuyasha snoring.He rolled his eyes and fell asleep too.

-In The Girls Room- Same Time

Sango walked in to find that Kagome was already asleep and left the tv on.Sango turned off the tv got changed into some pjs and got into bed.She fell asleep thinking about what happened.She had a smile on her face.

- The Next Morning - (Girl's Room)

Kagome woke up and sat up.She looked at her clock it read 10:37 am she yawned and got up.She put on some hip huggers some boots and a spaggettie stripped shirt that said 'cant get enough'...Someone knocked on the door and she went to it.She opened it to find Kouga.

"Hello Kouga what brings you here" Kagome asked acting poliet

"Are you going out with Inuyasha, Kagome" Kouga asked having a serious look on his face

"Yes why"

"He forced you didnt he"

"No he just told me he liked me for what i was not for my money and he asked me out.You can even ask Sango when she wakes up" Kagome said

"Ugh" Kouga stormed off in the direction of his dorm.Kagome closed the door adn went to the bathroom.She brushed her teeth,washed her face,and puts her hair up in a red ponytail.She came out and put on some red eyeliner and some blush.She looked at her clock and it said 11:07.She sighed.She picked up her jornal and started to write in it.

(Jornal)

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesturday was great me and Inuyasha had my room all to ourselves but of course we didnt do anything wrong.I still need to write to my mom and tell her about Sango.I cant wait Halloween is coming up and I hope my mom sends me a costume.Normally i pick it out but this year i can't.I wonder what she will give me if she does.Maybe i could even ask her to send Sango on too.Did I tell you that me and Inuyasha are going out and have kissed alot.We have all our classes together.Kouga came by today asking me if I was going out with Inuyasha I said yes and he asked if Inuyasha forced me too and I said no of course.I also met Naraku again.Funny huh? I met Kikyou shes a total BITCH! lol i love that word heres what i think of Kikyou_

_1.slut_

_2.bitch_

_3.whore_

_hmmmmm cant think of anything else that she is.Shes Inuyashas old girlfriend and when we were in lunch she came up and jumped on his back and he said for her to get off and she said something about her still loving him and that i was a thing to replace her until she came back to him he said no and she told him well if i wasnt then why dont he kiss me.KISS ME? well he did i kind of liked it lol well the first one was to prove to Kikyou and the second one was from him.I was so happy.We made out when we were alone we would have taken it farther but Sango adn Miroku were almost there so we couldn't -cry- lol well i wrote enough in here so cya_

(End Jornal)

By the time Kagone finished writing in her jornal it was 11:33.Sango started to wake up.She sat up and yawned.She got up and walked to the bathroom.She brushed her teeth,washed her face,and put her hair up like she always did.She came out and changed into some kapriss that were tan and a white with tan words that say'someones girl'...Kagome just smirked

"You know Sango that shirt is true"

"What do you mean Kagome" Sango asked tilting her head as she put on her tennis shoes.

"You are someones girl"

"Ohhh and whos"

"Mirokus" Kagome said and smirked at Sango blush

"Umm come on Kagome lets go and watch the tornement."

"Tornment" Kagome asked

"Ohh thats right you werent here well Inuyasha will be fighting Kouga and Miroku will be fighting Hakkaku..So lets go cheer for them." Kagome just nodded and followed Sango out the door and out onto the feild.They got in the middle of the benchs and sat down.They were in a deep conversation that they didnt notice Kikyou until Sango looked up.

"Well Kikyou this is a surprise" Sango said and Kagome turned towards her.Kikyou looked so mad and angry.

"Higurashi whats this that i have heard your going out with my Inuyasha" Kagome was about to tell her well its true and stuff like that but someone spoke for her.

"What if she is going out with me" Everyone turned to see Inuyasha in some shorts and a red shirt and Miroku was beside him with black shorts on and a purple shirt on.Kikyours eyes went 0.0.She ran to hug Inuyasha but Sango Kagome and Miroku stood in her way.Kagome was in the middle with Sango on her right and Miroku on her left.

"Move out of my way so i can hug my Inuyasha" Kikyou said

"No Kikyou we wont let you pass" Kagome said.Inuyasha came up and wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and kissed her neck.Kikyou started to get angry.She brought out a knife and was about to go for Kagome when a hand caught Kikyous making her stop.Kagome gasped.The person behind her had brown hair with some blonde highlights,blue green eyes,and had on a black skirt that went to her knees and a white tshirt.It was Kagome's...

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**muhahahahahahaha im so evil well ill tell you who she is her name is Angel and shes Kagome something is it a sis or friend or cousin?(my character i own her) **

**well hope you like this chappie and its longer at least i hope lol well heres a talk between me and my bro its funny**

**kagome7907: i have a boyfriend**

**kagome7907: **

**kagome7907: and im lieing this time**

**Brother : oh ladeda i have heard that too many times from you cough hooker cough**

**hes weird and mean huh**

**so mean lol well hes funny when he wants to be -laughs- when he wants to be well ill do a little author skit down here with the Inuyasha characters kk?**

**Skit:**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones in the hut)**

**Inuyasha: feh**

**Kagome: whats roung with you**

**Inuyasha: nothing that concerns you wench**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit! (Inuyasha crashes to the floor)**

**Inuyasha: (sits up really quickly) WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Kagome: hmph**

**Inuyasha: (relizes what he did and is sad for it) sorry Kagome... (he cant believe he just sais sorry)**

**Kagome: its ok Inuyasha and im sorry for s-i-ting you**

**Inuyasha: (sits by Kagome as shes doing her homework) what is that**

**Kagome: its called math (she continues to work on it) its ok**

**Inuyasha: ohh (he watched Kagome work then he suddenly made kagome face him and KISSED HER ON THE LIPS!)**

**Kagome: O.O (she couldnt believe it but she just melted into it**

**END OF SKIT**

**lol it wasnt interesting not like the story lol well heres the end**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Fights and Angel's Here

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 11 The Fights and Angel is There

(this chappie might be short because its just the fights going on and something after of course and i will tell you their scedules for each day ok)

-Last Time-

"No Kikyou we wont let you pass" Kagome said.Inuyasha came up and wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and kissed her neck.Kikyou started to get angry.She brought out a knife and was about to go for Kagome when a hand caught Kikyous making her stop.Kagome gasped.The person behind her had brown hair with some blonde highlights,blue green eyes,and had on a black skirt that went to her knees and a white tshirt.It was Kagome's...

-On With The Chappie and Story-

It was Kagome sister.

"Angel is it really you" Kagome screamed

"Yes Kagome its me so what is this slut doing trying to kill you and I see you have found a boyfriend.Mom will be happy" The girl called Angel said

"This is Kikyou and im Sango and Kagome boyfriend is Inuyasha and my boyfriend is Miroku" Sango said which surprised Miroku and Kikyou but not Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well im Angel Kagomes sister" She smiled

"Shes your sister no wonder yall smelled the same" Inuyasha said he had his chin on Kagome's head

"Ohh Angel she wanted to hug my Inuyasha and she pulled the knife" Kagome said

"Kagome you could have taken care of it" Angel said

"I know i could but i saw you" Kagome smirked.Angel smirked too and the others were wondering what they were planning.Kikyou was wondering the same thing.Angel let go of Kikyou and she tried to attack Angel.All Angel did is let her hit her.The others except Kagome screamed when they saw this the wondered why.

"Hey Kikyou is that all you have i never told you im 3/4 demon.I am not stronger than Inuyasha because i cant control me demon side." Angel said smirking.

"how did you know i was a 1/2 demon" Inuyasha asked tilting his head.

"I can smell it on you i also smell my sister" Angel said smirking at Kagome who just blushed.Angel looked at Kikyou who took of running which made everyone fall over laughing.Suddenly the whistle blew and Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the nose and Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek.The boys headed for the locker room to wait and the girls head for the stands.When they got seated Keada started telling everyone the rules.(A/N you might know this but Inuyashas father is following Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru al the time so hes knows where they go and what they are doing muhahahahahaha)Kaeda started to name the person names and their oppent.

"Inuyasha against Kouga...Sesshoumaru against Naraku...Miroku against Hakkaku..."She continued for about 30 minutes and about everyone was asleep.

"FIRST UP IS INUYASHA AND KOUGA" She screamed in the mic which made everyone jump.Inuyasha and Kouga walked out from different sides of the arena.The whistle blew which meant the fighting had started. Kouga ran towards Inuyasha and tried to punch him.Inuyasha quickly dodged and kicks Kouga in the back knocking him out when he hit the ground.Everyone cheered and Kagome was standing on the chair jumping up and down screaming her head off.Inuyasha ran up to the stands and half to girls were hoping that he would sit by them but were dissapointed when he sat behind Kagme lifted her up put her in his lap and got back where she was.Kagome just smiled and Inuyasha puts his chin on her head.

Kaede said Sesshoumaru and Naraku were next.They both came out the same way.Kagome looked at her side and saw Rin with a big smile.Kagome just smiled and turned towards the fight because the whistle was blown.Sesshoumaru took off towards Naraku so fast that no one could see him.Even Naraku.When Sesshoumaru could be seen he was right behind Naraku.He kicked Naraku and Naraku went flying forward and hit the ground unconsiuos.Everyone cheere.Even Inuyasha because they both kicked butt.Rin was screaming 'Go Baby'Sesshoumaru just smirked and ran towards the stands but everyone could see him.Everyone was wondering who he would sit by,but Sango,Angel,Inuyasha and Kagome knew.(A/N Kagome has writen to Angel alot and Kaogme will be able to read one towards the end kk?)He sat by Rin and put Rin on his lap.She smiled and leaned against him.He smiled and the whistle ble again meaning Miroku and Hakkaku were up.

"MIROKU AND HAKKAKU YOUR NEXT" Kaede said in the micrphone and Miroku and Hakkaku came out the same way as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.The whistle blew and Hakaku came running at Miroku.Miroku kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground.Hakkaku got up and Miroku ran at him.Hakkaku pulled a knife but Miroku saw it but knew what to do.He backflipped kicking him in the face.He landed his backflip about 3 feet from Kaede.Hakaku hit the ground knocked out.Miroku ran up to the stands and most of the girls were going 'Miroku come touch my butt please' this made Sango very angry.He ignored them and sat by Sango and pulled her on his lap.About 60 people later the boys tounament finished.Inuyasha Sesshoumaru and Miroku all tied for first.All the girls were happy for the guys.

"And now if you will calm down heres the girls tournament." Sango Rin Angel and Kagome looked at each other and then at their clothes.They all thought the same thing 'SHIT' The guys just smirked and pulled out a backpack that had their gym stuff in it.

"Here are the pairings for the fights Kikyou and Kagome...Sango and Kagura...Angel and Kanna...Rin and Kilala"(A/N sowwie Kilala fans but Rin wins -cry-) She continues for about 5 minutes because thats only about how many girls entered in there.It turned out that the guys entered in the girls to see them fight.Kagome Rin Angel (who was already in shorts tshirt and sneakers)and Sango ran to the locker room."FIRST UP IS KAGOME AND KIKYOU" Kikyou came out and about 10 second later Kagome came out with some black short shorts and white tank top with a black shirt under it and some black shoes on.Kikyou had on some short shorts that looked like underwear,a tank top that was way too small,and some pink and white sneakers.Kikyou ran at Kagome who stayed calm.Kikyou pulled out a knife but Kagome was so calm that it started to freak out the people in the stands except Miroku and Inuyasha.Why is freaked Sesshoumaru out because when he lefted Kagome to go move with his family she was only a blue belt.Everyone saw Kagome smirked.Everyone gasped when she caught her hand.She kneed Kikyou in the stomach and Kikyou fell to the ground.Kikyou grabbed the knife and was about to stab her when someone grabbed her hand.It was none other than Kaede. "Kikyou you know your not suppose to use weapons for that you lose and Kagome wins.." Everyone cheered and Kagome ran up to the stands and went up to Inuyasha and sat on his lap.Kouga was sitting by Miroku so Miroku can hit him again if he tried to hurt Inuyasha.

"NEXT IT SANGO AND KAGURA" Sango and Kagura came out the same way.The whistle blew and they both ran for each other.Sango got the first kick and was the last one because she broke some ribs in Kagura's side.Kagura started to cry and some people had to take her to the hospital.She ran to the stands and went up to Miroku and sat on his lap.

"NEXT IS ANGEL AND KANNA" Angel and Kanna came out the same way.When Angel saw Kanna she froze.She knew this girl.It was her best friend.Kanna did the same.She just stared at Angel 0.0..The whistle blew but they didnt do anything and everyone was wondering why.They heard Angel and Kanna say at the same time"Hey girl long time no see" Angel turned to Kaede and nodded saying that she forfets.Both Angel and Kanna went up to the stands.Angel sat by Kouga and Kanna sat by Angel.They started to get in a deep coversation.Kagome remembered her."Kanna is that you" Kagome asked.All Kanna did was shake her head yes and continued to talk with Angel.

"NEXT IS RIN AND KILALA" Angel and Kanna stopped talking and watched as Rin came out of the locker room and so did Kilala.Kilala started to run at Rin but all Rin did was stand still.Sesshoumaru was wondering what she was doing.When Kilala was about 2 feet from Rin,Rin kicked her in the face sending her to the ground knocked out.Everyone cherred and Rin ran up to the stands and sat on Sesshoumarus lap.About 1 hour later everyone had gone.Kagome and Rin and Sango and Kanna tied for first.Angel got second.They started to walk back to the school when Kikyou and Naraku came up to them.Naraku was trying to get Kikyou to come back but she hit him in the stomach.He fell down.Kikyou came at Kagome very fast and had Kagome down on the ground chokig.Inuyasha wanted to help her but everyone around wouldnt let him.Kagome suddenly closed her eyes and growled.Sesshoumaru started walking up to Kikyou and Kagome but Rin grabbed his arm."Dont go Sesshoumaru"

"Sorry if i dont go she will kill Kikyou" Rin let go of him adn he continued to walk towards kagome adn Kikyou.He pulled Kikyou off of her and hit her hard making her fall knocked out.He walked over to Kagome and knelted down beside her.She was still growling.He touched her her cheek.

"Hey Kagome shes off dont change ok you dont want to kill right" Kagome stop growling and two dog ears came out of her head and her human ears left.SHe had a blue star on her forehead and had claws.Sesshoumaru sighed with happiness.He turned to the confused faces when Kagome fell asleep.

"Kagome is a half demon but is in her human phase.When Kikyou started ot choke her her demon blood took over.Be glad i stopped her when she was going to change into a halfdemon because she could have changed into a full demon.Its not a very pretty sight.Yall have to get her out of her fast before she wakes up and sees Kikyou.She will kill her if thats the first person she sees." Sesshoumaru explined it all to them and Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and started for her room.When they got up there Inuyasha laid her down on her bed and put the covers on her.

"Ill stay with her Inuyasha" Sango said and Inuyasha nodded and everyone left leaving Kagome and Sango alone.Sango put a damp towel on Kagomes head.Sango sighed.Kagome began to stir but she just turned over.Sango was glad she moved.

- 5 days later -

"When is Kagome going to wake up" Inuyasha asked sadly

"I dont know in about lets say today sometime" Seshoumaru said trying to calm his brother.

"Dont worry about her Yashie" A voice came fomr behind the two.It was Kagome "Because shes just fine" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha hugged her.She still had the dog ears and claws.But her star was gone.Inuyasha kissed her on the nose.

"Ummm Inuyasha did you know that father is coming here to be..."

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**muhahahahaha i wonder what he will be but heres Snaog Miroku Inuyasha and Kagomes scudele**

**Kagome:**

**Monday: Math Science History Lunch Home Ec English Art Spanish**

**Tuesday:Math Science History Lunch Archery English Art Spanish**

**Wednesday: Same as Monday**

**Thursday:Same as Tuesday**

**Friday: Smae as Mondey**

**Sango is the same excepts she takes karate instead of archery**

**Miroku is the same but he takes basketball instead of archery**

**Inuyasha is the same as Mirokus.He takes bacsketball instead of archery.**

**there you go and please please send me some reviews**

**thanks you:**

**greenlightarrow: sowie if thats not you i forgot your name sad huh? yeah in think it is and thanks for clapping but that was sad at the end lol i promise to submit about 2 chappies at a time kk?or a chappie every day lol**

**thank you agian for reviewing and more ppls need to review please please please review and tell me what you think and should i put a chappie everyday or two at a time?**


	13. Chapter 12 SIT

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 12 SIT

- Last Time -

"I dont know in about lets say today sometime" Seshoumaru said trying to calm his brother.

"Dont worry about her Yashie" A voice came fomr behind the two.It was Kagome "Because shes just fine" Kagome smiled and Inuyasha hugged her.She still had the dog ears and claws.But her star was gone.Inuyasha kissed her on the nose.

"Ummm Inuyasha did you know that father is coming here to be..."

-ON WITH THE CHAPPIE-

"Umm Seshoumaru what is father coming here to be" Inuyasha said sitting down with Kagome on his lap.Seshoumaru looked at him with a scared look that scared both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hes coming here to be our science teacher" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gulped "and you know that is he finds out we have girlfriend from the Higurashi family hes going to go balistic.Right" Inuyasha just shook his head yes

"What wrong with your father bring your teacher" Kagome asked looking bettween the boys.

"Kagome when our father finds out we have girlfriends hes going to make a big deal about it.Like make us go on a bunch of dates,go to our manision and invite them to stay there,and he takes so many pictures of us." Kagome just went 0.0

-With Inu and Sess Father-

'Hmm they got my letter' InuTashio said as he watched Kaogme Inuyasha and Seshoumaru talk about him 'and i see Sesshouaru has a girlfriend and so does Inuyasha but why does she smell like a halfdemon.WAIT! it cant be its Kagome Higurashi my best friends daughter?It is because i remember that blue star.Finally i found her and i guess she met Naraku because he wont go anywhere near her.Well i guess i should get to class and i do have a bunch of pictures too' InuTashio just smirked and started for his classroom.

-Back With The Others-

Kagome got up and went to get some food.Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru started talking.

"Ok Seshoumaru is Rin your girlfriend or not" Inuyasha said smirking

"Yes and why is Kagomes scent all over you" Sesshoumaru said smirking

"Uhhh she was in my lap"

"No that night Sango and Miroku went on the date i happened to be passing byand i saw you and i hid and Kagomes scent was all over you so what happened"

"Nothing we just made out god you are starting to talk like Miroku" Inuyasha said laughing alittle bit.

"WHAT" Sesshoumaru screamed jumping up which made some people look at them and some even jumped too.Sesshoumaru just blushed and sat down mumbling something.Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Kikyou behind Inuyasha and she quickly slipped a necklace on him.She smirked and Inuyasha looked around and he tried to get the necklace off.

"Wont work Inuyasha if i say a word and you fall that means im your true love and not Kagome" Kikyou said smirking "and only your true love can take it off."

"I know your not my true love" Inuyasha said smirking.He saw Kagome coming back and she was having a little trouble carrying the food so he got up and walked over and helped her.Kikyou was furious.When they put down the food Kikyou said something very strange.

"Inuyasha sit boy" Kikyou said through gritted teeth.Nothing happened. "Im going to regret this but Kagome your going to have to say sit and see if he falls."

Kagome looked at her strange "Umm ok" She got off of Inuyashas lap and stood about 3 feet from him. "Ummm sit boy" **CRASH **Inuyasha fell to the floor and Kaogme immediatly went to his side.Kikyou couldnt believe it.Kagome was his true love.Kikyou stormed off.Kagome helped Inuyasha up.

"Im" She couldnt finish because Inuyasha put a finger on her mouth.Sesshoumaru left because he knew what was going to happen and he wanted to see Rin anyways.He also had a plan to embarass them.

"Its ok at least i know your my true love." Inuyasha said smiling.He moved his finger away and kissed Kagome on the lips.The heard an 'awe' they broke away from each other and blushed and looked at there side.There was Sango Miroku Sesshoumaru Rin and Angel smirking at them.They blushed even more.

"Uhh its not what you think" Inuyasha said quickly

"Ohh what were we thinking Inuyasha" Rin asked raising her eyebrow.Inuyasha just stood up and they all sat at the table.Rin Miroku Angel and Sango had to go up and get in line to get some food.Kagome was still blushing.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru you were planing this werent you" Inuyasha said growling

"Ohh yes and Kagome can take that necklace off of you, you know right" Sesshoumaru said smirking.Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Will you take it off of me Kagome" Inuyasha said pouting

"Nope" That was all Kagome said.Her ear twitched and she ate some more.Sesshoumaru just smirked.Sango Miroku Angel and Rin came back.Angel sat on the other side of Kagome and Miroku sat by Sess and Rin sat on the other side of him and Sango sat by Kagome and Miroku ( A ROUND TABLE PEOPLES lol)

"Please Kaogme im begging you please take it off" Inuyasha said begging which surprised those who didnt know.

"No" Kagome stood up and walked and threw away her tray

"Inuyasha what do you want her to take off" Miroku said smirking and a raised eyebrow.Inuyasha pulled out a necklace that was hiddent by his shirt.They all went O.o.

"Whats that" Sango Rin and Angel and Miroku said at the same time

"A sit necklace" Inuyasha said growling.Kagome walked by them and started for her room.Everyone continued to eat.About 10 minutes later Kagome came back wearing a skirt that went to her knees that was black and a white shirt.She sat by Inuyasha again.Everyone had already finished and dumped their tray.They were in a deep coversation when the bell ring.They stood up and went to class.

- END OF CHAPPIE -

Sorry for the long waited update i was at my grandparents ugh! and sorry for it being so short but i have to go in about 10 minutes so i didnt have long to write this ugh!

OneMorning thank you and i promise to write alot

NEXT TIME


	14. Chapter 13 New Teacher and Principal

(Monday in the story .)

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 13 New Teacher and Principle

Disclamer: I OWN INUYASHA muhahahahahahahhha lol sorry i dont own the inuyasha characters but i own Angel :D

- Last Time -

"A sit necklace" Inuyasha said growling.Kagome walked by them and started for her room.Everyone continued to eat.About 10 minutes later Kagome came back wearing a skirt that went to her knees that was black and a white shirt.She sat by Inuyasha again.Everyone had already finished and dumped their tray.They were in a deep coversation when the bell ring.They stood up and went to class.

- ON WITH THE CHAPPIE -

As they walked in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped dead in their tracks and the others continued to walk to their seats.The two looked at each other and gulped.Their dad was the new...teacher.They took their seats.Kagome Rin Angel and Sango were in front of the boys.Inuyasha was behind Kagome.Sesshoumaru was behind Rin.Miroku was behind Sango (A/N YES THEY ARE GOING OUT!).Kouga was behind Angel. (A/N theirs no Ayame sorry fans Angels taking her place my bad they are going out too . )

"So i wonder who the new teach is" Sango whispered to Kagome un aware the guys were wispering.

"I dont know probably boring like normal" Kagome said whispering back.Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smirked and thought the same thing, 'well let's let them see our dad they can have some fun with him' They both smirked and everyone was wondering why.

The teacher came in and everyone gasped and turned to the two smirking boys.The teacher looked just like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome to Science class" Everyone groaned "My name is Mr.Tashio and today we will be in partners for a lab" Everyons face lit up.He picked up a piece of paper and started to name partners off "Sesshoumaru and Rin...Inuyasha and Kagome... (some guys groaned in the background) Sango and Miroku...Houjo and Yumi...Koga and Angel...Kikyou and Naraku..." He never finished because Kikyou started her fit

"I want to be with Inuyasha"

"Im sorry Kikyou but you dont chose the partners" Mr.Tashio said calmly

"But Inuyasha ,yolur son i might add doesnt need to be around a slut" Kikyou said glaring at Kaogme who rolled her eyes

"Your right Kikyou" Mr.Tashio said making Kagome and Inuyasha go O.O "Thst why i paired him with Kagome and not you." Everyone snickered.Kagome whispered something into Inuyashas doggy ear.He burst out laughing.Sesshoumaru started laughing because he heard it to.

"May i ask what so funny" InuTashio asked the three laughing people

"Ohh i told Inuyasha that i might like this year of school" Kagome said giggling.After they finished laughing the spilt up into their groups adn started on the lab.

- With Kagome and Inuyasha - (Sorry wont do Sango and Miroku and all them sowwie . but your like this part)

"Feh! Im never going to get this" Inuyasha said trying to figure out a problem

"Well duh if you let me help you then youll get it" She started to tell him how to figure it out.About 10 minutes later Inuyasha finally understood it.

"Thanks Kag." He said giving her a peck on the cheek.There was a flash of light and everyone looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha very red and the teacher holding a camera.Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshoumaru fell over in their chair (ANIME STYLE!)

"Ohh my bad please continue with your work" InuTashio said going back to his desk.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to work on their lab.Suddenly something poured all over Kagome making her scream in pain.Inuyasha looked behind her and saw Kikyou holding a very toxic bottle.

"Kikyou what did you do" Sesshoumaru said coming up from behind them.Inuyasha tried to touch Kaogme but her miko powers put a barrier on her.She was crying from the pain.

"She took my Inupoo" Kikyou said smugly

"Yeah now shes going to die because of you" Inuyasha said with clenched teeth.It took Sesshoumaru Sango adn Miroku from letting Inuyasha attack Kikyou.

"Yeah i know its going to be a great sight you know" Kikyou said smugly "She cant even talk" She smirked

"You bitch" Sango said she ran up to Kikyou and tackled her to the ground and started to punch her very fast and HARD.Kikyou was screaming hard.Naraku just watch in ammusment.Someone grabbed Sangos wrist and she turned around to Kagome.Everyone gasped.

"Kagome your ok" Rin said running and hugging Kagome who hugged back

"Im not full human remember and i cant die easily and only Fluffy knows why." Kagome said smirking and getting ready to run

"FLUFFY"Sesshoumaru screamed and ran around the room chaseing Kagome who was having a giggle fit.Everyone in the classroom was on the ground laughing.

It ended up Kagome kicking Sess in the balls and him on the ground holding you know where. -cough cough- This made everyone laugh even more.

The bell rang and everyone left.They were talking about what happened in science.Everyone looked at Kagome and gasped.

"What are yall looking at" Kagome asked looking at everyone

"Your human" Inuyasha said

"Ohh i used my demon side to protect me so my demon side will go away so i dont lose control" Kagome said shrugging

"Ohh" Everyons said except Sess

Kagome turned around and everyone was wondering why.There about 10 feet from Kagome and the others was Kikyou and about 50 other people.

"Higurashi your going to pay and you to Taiwai" She said looking from Sango to Kagome.They both rolled their eyes. (A/N sorry couldnt think of anyother name for Sango .)

Kikyou raised her bow she had and strung back an arrow and shot it towards Sangos heart.It turned into a scacred arrow and was going really fast for Sangos heart.Everyone gasped when Kaogme ran in front of Sango and caight the arrow.She broke it in half smirking.

"nice try Kikyou" Kagome said smirking.

"Kagome here use this"Angel said handing Kaogme a bow and one arrow.Kagome smirked.

She raised the bow and strung the arrow and aimed it at Kikyou.Who thought Kagome wasnt a miko and couldnt shoot purified arrows.Kaogme let go of the arrow and it immediatly became a scacred arrow.Everyone gasped and Inuyasha Sesshoumaru Sango adn Miroku went 0.0 Angel and Rin made no expression.Everyone wondered why?

Kikyou barely dodged the arrow but it graised her cheek.She started to run at Kagome with a knife.Kaogme dropped the bow and got in a defense stance ready for Kikyou.Sango Miroku Rin Sess Inuyasha Koga and Angel were right behind Kagome if she needed help.

Kagome stood up straight and let Kikyou stab her in the stomach.Kaogme started bleeding really badly.Everyone heldback Inuyasha.Kagome fell to the ground.

"One down and 7 to go" Kikyou said smugly.She didnt notice Kagome smirk but everyone else did.

Kagome slid her arm under Kikyous feet making her fall on her face.Kagome grabbed the knife.Blood was everywhere.It was all Kagomes.

"Kagome your ok" Sango said happily.Inuyasha calmed down when he saw her stand

"Im fine" Kagome said as Kikyou got up and charged at her.Her way was bloacked by Sango Miroku Rin Angel Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Let me through i want to finish that bitch" Kikyou said trying to get through them.They wouldnt move.Kikyou retreated followed by her followers.

Inuyasha went over to Kagome adn looked at her wound.It already healed.He was glad.The bell rang for lunch.They went in and everyone was talking about the last fight with Kagome and Kikyou.The sat down. (It was like this: Kaogme on Inuyashas lap...Rin on Sesshys lap...Angel on Kougas lap...Sango on Mirokus lap.) They were in a deep conversation that they didnt notice the flash of light.

- With InuTashio -

He saw the whole fight and was glad that Kagome was not hurt bad 'Kagomes father would kill me if he found out his daught was dead or hurt really bad' He was also glad that his younger son protected her.He followed them to lunch and took pictures of everyone on how they sat 'Well looks like the monk and demon slayer addmitted their feelings...So did Sesshoumaru and Rin...this is good my boys have girlfriends. -tear- and also the Anglel and Kouga make a good couple' He thought taking more pictures.

- Back with the others -

The bell rang and they hadnt eat anything.Much to everyonsd surprise they werent hungry.They stood up and started for their next class.Math

When they arrived there they took their seats in the back all in a row.How they sat in science.The teacher walked in and was looking hyper.

"Hello class" She said in a high voice which made all the demons and hanyous (Kaogme and Inuyasha) clamp over their ears. (Yes Kagome a hanyou again . couldnt help it)

"In about 5 days it will be the Halloween dance so Mr.Tashio the new prinicple" With the everyone that knew InuTashio very well went O.O..."he has asked me to put you in girl boy pairs and you have to sleep in a one bed bedroom.He has already got the pairs well here they are.yes some will be in a two beded room." SHe picked up a piece of paper and began to read it.

"In a one bed bedroom will be Kaogme and Inuyasha..."**THUMP **Everyon saw that Kaogme and Inuyasha fell over anime style

"In a one bed bedroom will be Seshoumaru and Rin..." **THUMP **Everyone saw the same thing happened to those two.

"In a one bed bedroom will be Sango and Miroku..." **THUMP AND SMACK **Everyone looked over at Sango and Miroku.Sango was very red and Miroku was on the ground with a big handprint on his face.

"In a two bed bedroom will be Angel and Kouga ..." No thump

"In a two bed bedroom with be Kikyou and Naraku" Someone sstood up and screamed.It was Kikyou.

"What i dont want to sleep with Naraku i want to sleep with Inuyasha" Kikyou said with a pout.Inuyasha gaged and looked at Kagome with a smirk who was giggling her head off.

"Im sorry Kikyou your going to have to talk to the principal about this not me" The teacher said with a smirk.Kagome suddenly remembered that smirk.It was her moms...but how can she be here.The teacher looked over at Kagome who eyes were 0.0 and jaw was to the ground.Everyone wondered why.Well everyone except Rin Sesshoumaru and Angel.

"Ugh! Fine ill stay with Naraku" Kikyou said sitting back down by Naraku, who was about to fall over from gagging. (A/N who could blame him -falls over laughing-)

"Now can i continue" Everyone nodded

"In a two bed bedroom will be Houjo and Ayumi" No thump...

"In a two bed bedroom will be Hakaku and Amy" No thump...

"You all have to move to your room immediatly.Mr.Tashio also said that this is your last period. And here are your room numbers."

"Kagome and Inuyasha room 707"

"Sesshoumaru and Rin room 708"

"Sango and Miroku room 709"

"Angel and Kouga room 710"

"Kikyouand Naraku room 102"

"WHAT" Kikyou screamed which made everyone groan.Here we go again.

"Yes Kikyou what is it" The teacher asked

"Why am i not on the seventh floor with Inuyasha" Kikyou said crossing her arms.

"Because thats how Mr.Tashio put it.Im sorry Kikyou but you have to sleep with Naraku" The teacher said and Kikyou sat down but fell over making eveeryon laugh.EVEN THE TEACHER!

"Ok now hmmm Miss.Higurashi i need to see you after class..." Kikyou smirked and thought 'wonder what for?' "and also be ready for the dance this Saturday and dress up in your costumes well everyone you are dismissed" She said as the bell rang.Everyone rushed outside except Kaogme.Everyone who knew Kagome (Even Kikyou she wanted blackmail) was leaning against the door to hear.Well everyone except Rin Angel adn Sess.

"So Kagome how is your year" Kagomes mom asked smiling

"Good mom" Kagome said smiling back.Everyone who didnt know who the teacher was went O.O and their jaws dropped.Kikyou clenched her teeth

"I see you have a boyfriend and i also see your demon blood came out"

"Yes mom it did im so sorry tho"

"Its ok dear it couldnt be helped Sesshoumaru told me all about it"

"Fluffy did"

"FLUFFY"Sesshoumaru screamed comeing in and started to chase Kagome.She ran around and around and bumped into someone.It was Inuyasha.

"Need help" Inuyasha said smirking

"Please" Kagome said with a puppy dog pout.Inuyasha helped her up and they ran to go pack.Everyone else followed but no one ran after them.They didnt run they walked.

- With Inuyasha and Kagome -

They ran until the others were out of sight.They stopped to catch their breathe.

"That was funny as hell" Kagome said bettween breathes

"Yeah" Inuyasha said who was fully recovered

"So what do we do now"

"Well i need to pack do you"

"Yeah hmm i wonder"

"Wonder what"

"Nothing" Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips and started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.He kissed her again on the lips.He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.She gave it to him of course.He explored her mouth.Suddenly they heard an 'awe' ...

They broke away from each other and looked to their left.There stood Angel Rin Sango Miroku Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Uhh hey" Kagome said blushing like mad..

"Dont hide it Kagome we saw it all" Sango said smirking

"Right" Angel said

"Well come on Kagome we can go back to our room and pack ok" Sango said and they both walked off.Angel adn Rin walked off to their room too.Sesshoumaru walked off to his room.Kouga walked off to his room.Miroku and Inuyasha were the only ones left.

"What just happened"

"I dont know dude" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked off to their room.

**END OF CHAPPIE **

**sorry if your reviewed and i dont have you on here its because i havent checked in a while and my computer is jacking up -growls at the computer-**

**im also talking to toooooo many ppls and trying to write this...i wonder how much i wrote**

**well please review and tell me what you think and heres something im going to start and its going to be funny...trust me**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but i am Kagome . so ill get Inuyasha muhahahahahahahaha**

_**Inuyasha: i heard that**_

_**Kagome: yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Inuyasha: dont you yeah yeah yeah me**_

_**Miroku: now lets not get hasty**_

_**Sango: yes lets not get hasty -she falls over in laughter-**_

_**-Everyone sweatdrops-**_

_**Kilala: Meow!**_

_**Shippo: well im going outside to play -he walkes out of the hut-**_

_**Kagome: Ok Shippo have fun**_

_**WolfPuppy: yall come on make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss -come out of shadows-**_

_**Inuyasha: who in the hell are you**_

_**Kagome: Inuyasha sit boy -he falls to the ground- everyone this is the author of the story duh!**_

_**Inuyasha: ok but why does she want us to kiss**_

_**WolfPuppy: because yall would make a good couple .**_

_**Inuyasha: Feh!**_

_**Sango: yall really would you know**_

_**Miroku: yes you two would like me and Sango**_

_**WolfPuppy: yes yall need to kiss too -she grins evily as a plan unhatches in her head-**_

_**Inuyasha and Kagome: Uh Oh**_

_**Sango and Miroku: Yeah uh oh**_

_**WolfPuppy-laughes evily as she startes the plan-**_

_**END OF DISCLAIMER**_

hope you like because i had fun writing it well the foods calling me well cya and i will update soon!

REVIEW!

AUTHORS NOTE

**READ THIS PLEASE:**

ok i am starting a new story and i promise to update on both of them ok the new story is called truth or dare and i promise to update on this ok and theres also a discailer madness next well when ever i get it on lol . hope you liked the chappie


	15. Chapter 14 Packing and Shopping Part 1

**Note: **

**if you didnt understand the "room" thing here it is**

**Kagome and Inuyasha are staying in a room with one bed**

**Sesshoumaru and Rin are staying in a room with one bed.**

**Sango and Miroku are staying in a room with one bed.**

**Kikyou and Naraku are staying in a room with two beds.**

**Angel and Kouga are staying in a room with two beds.**

**hope that helps you !**

: is like she/he is saying that letter for awhile

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 14 Packing and Shopping Part One

- Last Time -

"Well come on Kagome we can go back to our room and pack ok" Sango said and they both walked off.Angel adn Rin walked off to their room too.Sesshoumaru walked off to his room.Kouga walked off to his room.Miroku and Inuyasha were the only ones left.

"What just happened"

"I dont know dude" Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked off to their room.

- ON WITH THE STORIE -

- With Sango adn Kagome -

They started to pack.

"Sango are you glad you can stay with Miroku" Kagome said as she packed away her clothes.

"Yes are you glad you can stay with your Inuyasha" Sango asked

"Why but of course" Kagome said with a teasing tone.They both fell over in laughter.

Kagome finished packing her clothes.Sango was just finishing packing her clothes when a knock on the door was heard.

Sango went to get it.She saw Kikyou

"What do you want" Sango asked her.Kagome was in the bathroom getting her stuff in a bag.

"I want to talk to Higurashi" Kikyou simply said

"About"

"I want her to trade me rooms.She can stay with Naraku and i will be with my InuPoo" Kikyou said smirking

"Well i know what the awnser will be and i have a present from Kagome to you"

"Ohh and that is"

"The awnser to your question is she will not trade you rooms and the present is this" Sango said punching Kikyou in the nose.She screamed out in pain and started to run.

Sango just smirked and closed the door as Kagome came out of the bathroom.

"Who was it" Kaogme asked her as she finished packing her other things.

"Kikyou" Sango awnsered simply

"What did that bitch want"

"you to trade rooms with her"

"No way so why did she scream"

"I punched her" Sango said smirking

"Great job" They did a high-five.

They bursted out laughing.

They got their stuff together after packing and started to their new rooms.

- With Miroku and Inuyasha same time -

They started to pack their things.

"Wonder what it will be like "sleeping" with Sango..." Miroku said starting to daydream about Sango.

-DayDream-

_Sango was standing in front of Miroku who was on the bed laying on in.Sango carefully and gracefully sits on his stomach.She puts his hands on her ass and she slowly moves for his face giveing him a good veiw of her breast._

_She sits back up and takes off her shirt and throws it to the side.She gets off of him and stands in the middle of the room._

-End DayDream-

"Ugh i dont want to know" Inuyasha said bringing Miroku back from his daydream (A/N nasty daydream my friend told me it would be just like Miroku soo i put it)

"Man i was having a good daydream" Miroku said

"i dont want to know what it was about" Inuyasha said sounded disgusted

"No you dont so what do you think about you and Kagome sleeping together" Miroku asked Inuyasha smirking

"I dont know it might be nice i guess" Inuyasha said shrugging

"Whatever man" Miroku said

They continued to pack and when they were dont they started for their rooms.

They met up with the girl when they got there.

They went in there apporpiat rooms and started to unpack.

- With Inuyasha and Kagome -

Kagome started to unpack her clothes in her wardrobe which she was glad there was two.

Inuyasha did the same.

About after 10 minutes of complete silence they were finished unpacking.

They both stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

Suddenly when they got out of there trance they were about 1 inch from each other.Inuyasha finished the gap by kissing Kagome on the lips.

He licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance.She gave it to him.He explored her mouth.They slowly made it to the bed and laid down on it.Inuyasha was on top of Kagome.They continued to make out that they failed to notice the knock on the door. (A/N they are makeing out god nothing more.)

- With Miroku and Sango same time -

While Sango adn Miroku were unpacking Miroku remember something Snaog said.

"Sango why did you say i was your boyfriend" Miroku asked her smirking

"Uhhh well i guess i kinda like you" Sango said hiding her blush.She continued to unpack.

Miroku walked over to her and made her face him.He kissed her which surprised her.She gasped and he took advantage of it.Sango melted in the kiss.

They broke away from the kiss.

"Let's go see if Kagome is going to mall for Halloween" Sango said

Miroku nodded his head

- 10 minutes later -

Sango and Miroku came out.

Sango was wearing some hip huggers and a purple tank top.Miroku was wearing some baggy black pants and a purple tight shirt.

They knocked on Inuyasha and Kagomes door.

No on awnsered.

Sango knocked again.

No response.

"Want to go in" Sango asked Miroku

"What if they are doing something" Miroku asked her

"Whatever" She walked in adn gasped.Miroku came ina dn smirked.They saw Inuyasha on top of Kagome and they were making out.

"Well well well" Miroku said making them break from each other.

They immediattly got up and started to blush.

"No need to try and fake it we saw the whole thing" Sango said smirking.

"Feh" That was all Inuyasha said.

"Yall get dressed so we can go to the mall" Sango said

"Ok" Kagome said.

- 20 minutes later -

They were leaving. (A/N everyone was there Kagome Inuyasha Miroku Sango Rin Sesshoumaru Kouga and Angel)

Miroku Sango Inuyasha and Kagome all got in Kagomes car and the rest were in Sess's car.

They drove towards the mall.

They started in until they saw Kikyou and her "friends" which was probably her slaves, heading towards them. (A/N Kagome is a hanyou right now ok just let you know .)

They all groaned.

"Hey InuPoo when are you going to dump this slut and hang with me" Kikyou asked

"Umm when will i break up with Kagome that will be in about...NEVER" Inuyasha said angryly.Sango Miroku Sess Rin and Angel smirked.

"Hmph well i see you like her for her money..." Kikyou said smirking

"No i dont" Inuyasha said getting more angry.

"Whatever if you get tried of her call me" With that she and her "friends" left.

"Feh" Inuyasha said.

They all walked in and started to find the best store to buy their costumes.

**END WITH CHAPPIE **

Thanks for the reviews:

Sorry for waiting forever to update well heres who i like to thank:

**OneMorning**: ok i hurried up and update just for you so i hope you like this chappie and all of the rest and i made the 13th chappie long so i could have an idea for this chappie well the chappie title tells it all SHOPPING and you know what that means...lol well review again sometime

**glenlightarrow**: dont cry please dont -crys- opps you made me cry bad glen. bad bad lol well i am glad you liked the chappie hope you like this

**OneMorning: **no offense taken im gald you think i should put in one everyday but i cant but i promise in the time i make the chappies they will be long and i hope you like this one .

**leeania: **sorry about the cliffy's and i cant let Angel or Kagome or anyone else kill Kikyou because who will Kagome torment in the story -shurgs sholders- ohh well but one day in the story she will be put in the hospital for pissing Kagome off . . . lol hope you likey

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA: **thank you for the compliement i think lol well i guess i hurried and posted the next chappie hope you like this one -muah- and Inuyasha and Kagome all the way is sooooooo true .

**glenlightarrow: **thanks for the support and i will try my best to keep it up but who knows i might not be able to -falls over dead- just kidding i would never die on my fans lol . hope you likey this chappie

**PD and KGIM **: i am going to make them play at Kagome bday at her house where they are playing spin the bottle and stuff like that lol its going to be weird sooo weird and then they have Inuyashas bday then Sangos then Mirokus then Shippos its going to be great (is shippo isnt there yet im going to put him at Kagomes house)

**PD and KGIM: **i know it isnt alot but i wanted them to at least eat something lol . but not too much and not too little and come on girl eat more if your a guy sorry for calling you a girl ok if you are a girl come on and eat and if your a guy you still need to eat

**KuramasSoulmate**: are you a prep or something? hot topic rules! and i make fluffy how i want fluffy ok he is rude sometimes and he laughs becuase i can make him so back off bitch ok? and pink is a ok color not my fave but and ok color got it? ok well review again if you have the guts

**glenlightarrow: **yeah i thought that would be funny they all fall out of their chairs wonder what the father is playing O.o

**Kimy: **i totally agree thats why my chappies are going to be longer and everything well hope you like this chappie and theres going to be no skit but it might be short because its just shopping for clothes you know

wow im done with the reviews -wipes off sweat- well hoped you like the chappie! see you next time!

well ill do alittle skit just for fun but it wont be long anyways well no i wont do one but their will be a disclaimer madeness soon i think well no i always do skits but never finish well ill leave this at that

tell me what you think about this chappie

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15 Shopping Part 2

NO INUYASHA AND KAOGME WILL NEVER BREAK UP! ...just thought you liked to know .

Oh first i like to thank my reviwers ok sorry have to do this .

**TresBelle:** Ok well i dont know how i write so much i gues its nature lol well my chappies are short at first then they get long and dont worry some more fluffy is on da way -hugs- thank you sooo much

**glenlightarrow: **first of all i like to thank you becuase you review alot! . thank you sooooooo much -grins big- well thank you i love to be funny THUMP -cousin falls backwards in background-rolls eyes- he tries to be funny but hes NOT! and yes this is my first fanfic! but i read a couple too so if you submit some in tell me and i promise to read it -hugs- thank you soo much! lol you have some funnt things too why dont you try and make a stoary just for fun and i promise to read it bye! awwww you went googoo eyes i love googoo eyes lol well hope you likey this chappie!

**Bibsie919: **girl you crazy its InuKag all the way no Kikyou having some good luck are you a Kikyou fan becuase if you are -ignores you- back off bitch

**iNUYASHAxF0REVA: **hey your a girl/boy who knows their stuff thank you i like my plot of my story too and hmmm arent we all newbies kinda? i am! well i can review back you can review on my story :) hope you like!

sowwie if short -frowns- but its just just them shopping and wait until i tell you whats comeing up next in future chappies -laughs evily- uh...

HOPE YOU LIKEY

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 15 Shopping Part 2

- Last Time -

"Hmph well i see you like her for her money..." Kikyou said smirking

"No i dont" Inuyasha said getting more angry.

"Whatever if you get tried of her call me" With that she and her "friends" left.

"Feh" Inuyasha said.

They all walked in and started to find the best store to buy their costumes.

- ON WITH THE STORY -

"So where to first" Kagome asked looking at everyone

"I dont care" Sango said

"Well we need to find some costumes" Rin said

"Ok the guys will go and find theres and us girls will find ours" Kagome suggested

"Sure" They all said

They broke up into groups and went their serperate ways.

- With the Girls -

"What do you want to be Sango" Kagome asked her friend

"I dont know you" Sango asked her

"Well i was thinking about being a ummmm angel i guess" Kagome awnsered

"Im being a fairy and Rins a witch" Angel said coming up behind them

"Cool" Sango adn Kagome both said at the same time.

They found some clothes and started to put them on.The went into changing rooms of course. (A/N halloween dont you just love it? im trying to catch up to valentines day .)

Kagome came out in a white dress that went about an inch past her knees and had a some wings that were white.She also had a a tiarra.

Everyone gasped.She really did look like and angel.

Kagome went back in and came out with what she was wearing before.She paid for her dress.

Sango came out in a demon exterminator caostume.It was black tight pants and a black tight long sleeve shirt.She also had a large bommerang which she carried with ese. (A/N soory cant spell .)

They all smiled and clapped.Sango blushed and rushed back in and changed back into her other clothes.She came out and paid for hers.

Angel came out wear a skirt that went like this vvvvv all the way around and it was a dark green and she also had on a dark green shirt.She had some rainbow wings and and a tiarra that had some dark green jewels in it.

They all smiled again and clapped yet again.Angel went in and changed and paid for her clothes.

Rin came out in a black dress that went past her knees like Kagome's and she had a witches hat and broom.They all clapped.She bowed and went back in to change.

They heard Rin scream.They ran to the door and tried to get in.

It was locked.

"RIN OPEN THE DOOR" Angel and Kagome scremed.

They heard it unlock.They rushed in to find Kikyou holding Rin and had a knife to her throat.

"Why hello Higurashi come to save your cousin" Kikyou asked in a sickly sound.

- With the boys - Same Time

"Come on lets find something" Miroku said

"Ok"

They all found something and went in the dressing rooms one at a time.

Miroku came out in a purple and black monk suit.He also had a glove and beads on his right hand and he had a staff.

They all nodded.He went in and changed and came out and paid for it.

Inuyasha came out and was wearing a red kimono.He also had a sword.

They all nodded and he went back in and changed and went and paid for it. (A/N by the way they are in the same store but oppisite sides!)

Sesshoumaru came out wearing what he does in the shows (A/N sorry dont know what it is tell me please i like to know)

Thye all did the same.He went back in and changed and paid for it.

Kouga came out in a green kimono and black shirt.He also had a sword.

They all nodded yet again and he went in and changed.He paid for it and were about to leave until they heard a girl scream.

About 10 seconds later they heard something that made everyone go O.O

"RIN OPEN THE DOOR" Came Kagome and Angels voice.

They ran and saw Kikyou holding Rin and had a knife to her throat.

"Why hello Higurashi come to save your cousin" Kikyou said in a sickly sound.

"You bitch" Kagome said and saw everyone else there.She gave them the look and they backed away about a foot.

"Ohh yes now what will you do since i have your cousin" Kikyou asked her smirking.

"Nothing" Kagome said simply which surprised everyone.

"What do you mean" Rin tried her best to sound afraid but she was planning something.

"Yes Higurashi what do you mean" Kikyou asked her

"I will do nothing becuase i know something you dont" Kagome said smirking.Everyone but Kikyou caught on.

"Ohh and that is" Kikyou asked her way tooo sickly

"This" Rin said.She got out of Kikyous grasp and tackled her to the floor.

"Dont you ever try to kill me bitch" Rin said which surprised everyone but Kagome about her chose of 'words' "and dont you ever talk to my cousin like that you bitch you can talk about her behind my back but if you talk about her in front of me your going to be in hell of pain." Rin finished punching Kikyou one last time she got off and walked to the others.

"Wow" That was what everyone said well except Kagome.

"Kagome i guess that plan worked huh" Rin said smirking

"Yay it did" Kagome said and they did their handshake.Everyone even Angel wondered how kagome knew what Rin was going to do.

"You're probably wondering how i knew what Rin was going to do right" Kagome asked them.They all shook their heads.

"Me and Rin can" Kagome started

"Read each others minds when we dont block us out from one another" Rin finished.They all went O.O...

"Cool" They all said

"Yeah comes in handy when you want to kick ass" Kagome said giggling.

"Come on lets go" Rin said.She got another costume and paid for it.They started out of the mall and they didnt notice Kikyou and her "gang" following them.

"InuPoo come give your baby a kiss" Kikyous voice came from behind them.

"Did you hear something" Inuyasha asked everyone.They shook their head no and continued to walk.

Kikyou stormed off in the other direction.

They all got into the cars they came in and started for the school.

In Sess's car:

Sess Rin

Kouga Angel

In Kagomes Car:

Kagome Sango

Inuyasha Miroku

-back to the sotry-

Suddenly one of Kagomes and Sangos favorite songs came on:

They started to dance in their seats and the guys couldnt believe their eyes that they could dance like that.

JoJo Baby Its you:

_Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for. _

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough

(Chorus)  
You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more   
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me   
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

(Chorus)

Ooooohhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

(Chorus)  
Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay...

They girls stopped dancing when they music stopped.They got to the school.They headed up to their room and put away their costumes and met in the "Lobby"...It was a place where you could hang out and do games.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome(me)**

**I dont own Inuyasha...yet**

**Inuyasha: heard it yet again**

**Kagome: what ever**

**Miroku: come on no fighting we did another chapter perfectly**

**Sango: yes the acting was greet**

**Kagome: yes it was**

**Inuyasha: WhAT WE ACTED AGIAN**

**Miroku: but of course**

**Kagome: well hope you likey -kiss kiss-**

**Inuyasha-growls- your kiss kiss again Kagome**

**Miroku: ohhh looks who jealous**

**Inuyasha:I AM NOT JEALOUS**

**Sango and Kagome-sweatdrop-**

**Kagome: hope you like bye!**

**NEXT TIME!**

**The Halloween dance!**

**Kagomes brithday!**

**Going to Kagomes house for the weekend! and her brithday!**


	17. Chapter 16 The Carnival

NO REVIEWS THIS TIME!

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 16 The Carnival

- Last Time -

They girls stopped dancing when they music stopped.They got to the school.They headed up to their room and put away their costumes and met in the "Lobby"...It was a place where you could hang out and do games.

- ON WITH THE CHAPPIE -

Sango Kagome Angel and Rin were sitting on the couch watching the guys play some football.Sometimes they clapped but most of the time they just talked.

Suddenly something came up behind Kagome and started to choke her with a rope.The guys stop playing.**THUMP **Their football hit a tree and exploded but they didnt care.

Rin Sango adn Angel turns around to see Kikyou holding on end of the rope and one od her "friends" holding the other side.Kagome was trying to break free.Inuyasha tried to run to Kagome but Sess held him back.

Rin Sango and Angel kicked Kikyou making her let go of her side of the rope.Kagome got that side and held up Kikyous friend.

"Bye bitch" Kagome said letting go of the rope.She went flyinf backwards into a table.Some punch that was on it poured all over her.

The speaker came on.

**_Students the Halloween dance has been rescudelded _**Everyone groaned **_it is schuelded for tomorrow becuase next week is no school so some of your parents are coming here to visit well see you tomorrow and you may wear whatever you want.Theres no school tomorrow either and theirs going to be a carnival provided by Mrs.Higurashi Kagomes mother so hope you guys have a great holiday bye. _**

The speaker went off.

Everyone burst out cheering.

"Come on guys we need to go talk to my mom about yall comeing to my mansion if yall can" Kagome suggested

"Can we" Kouga asked her

"Yeah but one rule" Kagome said smirking

"We can do whatever we want if we dont break anything" Everyone cheered.

They ran to Kagome's moms class.They went in and saw her grading papers.

"Hi mom" Kagome said sitting on one of the desks.

"Hello dear will you introduce me I know Rin and Sess and Angel" She said looking at Sango Miroku Inuyasha dn Kouga

"Ohh this is my best friend Sango my other friend Miroku my friend Kouga and Angels boyfriend and my boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to the people she was tlaking about.

"Ohhh ok what did you need dear" She said nodding her approvale of Inuyasha

"Can they come and stay at the mansion" Kagome said with pleading eyes

"I dont see why not but you know the rule do whatever you like but no breaking anything" Her mom said smiling

"Thanks mom" Kagome said hugging her mom "Well lets get packing" Kagome and her friends/boyfriend ran all the way up to their rooms.

- 2 hours later -

Everyone met up at the front of the school with one suitcase.

"Ok we are just going to get our stuff moved were not going anywhere" Kagome said

"Yes i will take it to the house dear" Kagomes mom said after her limo driver loaded all the stuff in the limo "Bye everyone" She said getting in adn the care drove away.

The speaker came on.

_**Students the carnival is tonite i apoligize it will start in about 4 hours so GET READY AND HGAVE SOME FUN AT THE CARNIVAL!**_

The speaker went off.

"Ohhh my god we need to get ready" Kagome Sango Angel and Rin said together.

They boys rolled their eyes and thought the same thing 'girls'...

"Ok we are going to get ready in Kagomes room" Sango said "and you guys will get ready in Mirokus room ok" They boys nodded and they headed up.

Everyone went to their own rooms to get some clothes and things in a backpack so the guys wouldnt see.The guys were doing the same.

- 1 hour later -

Everyone went to their destination and started to get ready...

- With the girls -

Sango Rin and Angel came in and put their stuff down.

"Ok we need to change first right" Kagome asked

"Yeah" Sango said

"Yup" Rin said smiling

"Ohh yeah" Angel said smiling too

"Ok lets get going" Kagome said getting some clothes.

"Why dont we match on something" Angel suggested

"I have an idea" Sango said getting some clothes from her backpack

Sango went in the bathroom first to change.

She came out wearing some black leather pants and a hot pink shirt that had 'is this hot enough for you?' She also had some black boots on.

"Why dont we wear some leather pants and our favorite colored shirt" Sango suggested

"Sure" They all awnsered

Kagome went in and came out in some black leather pants and a lime green shirt that said 'yeah right ok whatever sure uh-huh' and some black boots too.

Angel went in and came out in some black leather pants and a yellow shirt that said 'my immaginary friend thinks you have mental problems' and some black boots.

Rin went in and came out wearing some black leather pants and a lavender shirt that said 'warning:too hot for you' and some black boots.

"Perfect" Angel said

"Now hair and makeup" Sango said

"Ill do the hair" Kagome said

"Ill do the makeup" Rin said

"Ill do the nails" Sango and Angel said (A/N you know where one does one hand and the other ndoes the other hand?)

"Ok lets start with Sango" Kagome said

"Why me" Sango asked

"Because Rin will go last because i cant do my makeup and i can do my hair and also becuase Angel will do your hair and we only have 2 and half hours" Kagome said

"Oh"

They started with Sangos hair.Kagome puts her hair up in a high ponytail and let it hand down.She them put some curls in it and also some hotpinks hairspray.She looked great.

Next was her makeup.Rin put some very dark pink eyeliner on her and some light pink eyeshadow.She had some pink mascura but it wouldnt look right.She put some gliggter on her eyeslids.Rin put some blush on her.She put some hot pink lip gloss on her too.When she was done she looked absolutly great.

Finally it was her nails.Since Sango loved cats they painted her nails pink then added some kitty stickers to it.

It was Angels turn.

They started with her hair.Kagome put her hair up in too pigtails but had some hair hanging down in the back.They put some yellow hairspray in her hair.

Rin put some yellow eyeliner on her and some peach eyeshadow on her.She put some blush on her.She also put some glitter on her eyelids and cheeks.She also had some yellow lip gloss on.

They did her nails.They painted them yellow and put some wolf stickers on them.

It was Kagomes turn.

Kagome fixed her own hair.She left it down and put some losse curls in it and also some braids in it too.She put some lime green hairspray in it.

Rin put some green eyeliner on her and some lime green eyeshadow.She put some blush on her and also some glitter all over her face.She put some clear lip gloss on Kagome.

They did her nails lime green with some doggie stickers on it.

It was Rins turn.

Kagome got half of her hair and put it up in a ponytail on the side of her head. (A/N like on the show) She put some braids in the hair that was in the ponytail.

Rin did her makeup.She put some violet eyeliner on and some lavender eyeshadow.She put some blush and glitter on her cheeks.She put on some clear lipgloss too.

They did her nails lavnder with some little doggies on them.

They were ready and had 10 minutes to spare.

- With the guys - (Same Time)2 pm

"Want to take a nap before" Inuyasha asked everyone

"Sure becuase we wont need to get ready until like 2 hours" Miroku said

"Yeah lets get some sleep" Sesshoumaru said and he laid on the floor and fell asleep.

Kouga laid on the floor too.

Inuyasha laid on the couch that was in there.They both fell asleep.

Miroku set his alarm clock for 5 pm and fell asleep.

- 5 pm -

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**CRASH!**

**CRUMPLE!**

The boys looked at the detroyed alarm clock.They shurged and started getting ready.

Inuyasha was wearing some black baggy pants and a red tight shirt.He also had some black shoes on.He just brushed his hair and left it down. (A/N -drools-)

Miroku was wearing the same thing except he had a pruple tight shirt.His hair was like normal.He also had some white shoes on.

Sesshoumaru was wearing some black baggy pants too.He had on a light blue tight shirt.He had some white shoes too.

Kouga was wearing some black baggy pants of course and a dark green tight shirt.He had some black shoes on.

The speaker came on.

_**Students just to remind you that todays the carnival in about 10 minutes and the dance is tomorrow thats Friday and on Saturday you get to leave.No school today or tomorrow and of course not Saturday.You will not have school next week so see you when you come back.The dance is at 7:00 tomorrow so dont be late! thank you and have a nice day**_

The speaker went off.

The guys smiled.

"lets go get the girls" Miroku said

They all nodded.

They walked to the girls room and knocked.Rin opened the door.Sesshoumaru went O.O and wanted to drool but controled himself.

"Hey guys let me get the girls." Rin said

"Ok" They said

Rin came back followed by the girls.Now all the guys were drooling.The girls laughed and grabbed their boyfriends hands and started for the carnival.

They all went their speraste ways.

- 3 hours later -

They all came back and went up to THEIR rooms.

(A/N sorry dont want to go into the whole thing what they did it will take me tooooooooooo long and i want to get to the dance thats when they name King and Queen who will it be?)

- Kagome and Inuyasha room -

Kagome came out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha asleep.Or she thought he was asleep.She had on some black shorts and a white shirt to wear to bed.She crawled next to him and laid down.

She felt an arm go around her waist and lift her up.She opened her eyes and she saw Inuyasha smirking and she was on top of him.

"You mine" Inuyasha said smirking

"Really" Kagome said sticking her tounge out.

Inuyasha kissed her and she gasped becuase he surprised her.he took advatage of her mouth being open and explored every inch of her mouth.

They made out for a good hour but stopped in bettween to breathe of course.

They said good night to each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

- Sango and Mirokus room same time -

Sango came out of the bathroom and found Miroku in some black pj pants and a white tank top thing that guys wear.

She was wearing some black shorts and a purple shirt.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok i will sleep in the same bed with you if you dont grope me ok" Sango said smiling

"Ok what if i asked would you let me" Miroku asked

"Maybe" Sango said smirking.

She got into bed and Miroku laid by her.She kissed ihm on the lips goodnight.She started to pull back but MIroku help her there.

She gasped and he took advantage of her mouth being open.

They made out which seemed like forever.They soon fell asleep.

- Sesshoumaru and Rins room same time - (A/N sorry had to at least make them kiss DUH!)

Sesshoumaru came out of the bathroom to see Rin sitting on the bed wearin black shorts and a light blue tank top.

He was wearing some black bottoms and a light blue shirt too.

"Hey" Rin said to him smiling

"Hi" He smiled back.He sat by her.

Rin did the unexpected thing...she...kissed...him...on...the...LIPS!

Sesshoumaru was very surprised but went along with it.He asked for entrance to her mouth.

She gave it to him and he explored every inh of her mouth.

They made out for about 45 minutes.

They both smiled and fell asleep in each others arms.

No one knew that they were being watched by a teacher and a principal...

**END OF CHAPPIE**

Kagome (ME) I DOOOOO OWN INUYASHA

**Kagome:(16) hoped you like it**

**Sango:(16) ohh yes i guess -is blood red in the face-**

**Miroku: (16) i made out with Sango**

**Rin: (16) I made out with Sesshoumaru -daydreams-**

**Sesshoumaru: (16) that was kinda cool**

**Inuyasha: yeah i guess...WHAT WE ACTUALLY MADE OUT KAGOME**

**Kagome-rolls eyes- it was just acting god**

**Inuyasha: but we made out**

**Kagome Sango and Rin: whatever**

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Feh**

**Miroku-daydreams-**

**Kagome whatever hope you**

**Rin: Liked this **

**Sango: chappie**

**Sango Rin and Kaogme: kiss kiss**

**Sess Miroku and Inuyasha: YOU SAYING KISS KISS AGIAN!**

**Kagome Sango Rin-looks at each other- BYE RUN-runs around being chased by the guys-**

**hoped your liked this chappie well heres whats happend next chappie**

**Next Chappie:**

**The Dance!**

**HOPE YOU LIKEY!**

**ohh and warn you next chappie might be short and the next chappie too when they go to Kagomes house in Toykyo but im sure ill try to make it as long as possible but who knows me best is...uh...ill have to get back to you**

**BYE!**

**REVIEW NEEDED PLEASE!**


	18. Chapter 17 Dancing Time!

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 17 Dancing Time!

- Last Time -

No one knew that they were being watched by a teacher and a principal...

- ON WITHN THE CHAPPIE -

Everyone woke up and got up and went to the lobby and watched some people play some games.

The speaker went on

_**Stsydents sorry for interuption but on the dance you cant wear costumes just wear some reagular clothes but of course you can wear your cotume but you can also wearing some regulat clothes.Thank that is all**_

The speaker went off.

All the girls cheered.

The looked at the clock it said 2:00 pm.The girls scremed and ran.

Well everyone except Rin.

"Ok we are going to be in Kagomes room again to get ready cya" With that she ran to Kagomes room.The guys went to Miroku and Sangos room.

- With the Girls - 2:30 pm

Everyone came in with their backpacks and started to get ready.Everyone took turns in the shower.

It was 4:45 when everyone got their hair dried and showered.

They all left their hair down.

Kagome put on a mini black leather skirt and a red top that showed alot of cleaveage.

Sango had the same kind of skirt but a purple top.

Rin had the same skirt but a light blue top.

Angel had the same skirt but a dark green top.

They all did their makeup.Eyeliner that matched their shirt colors and a lighter color of the eyeshadow.

Kagome had some red lip gloss on

Sango had some purple lip gloss on.

Rin had some light blue lip gloss on.

Angel had some lime green lip gloss on.

There was a knock on the door.

Sango went to get it and there stood Miroku Inuyasha Kouga and Sess (A/N im going to say Sess for Sesshoumaru becuase it takes forever!)

All the guys were wearing what the wore to the carnival. (A/N look at Chappie 16)

The guys escorted the girls to the dance.Their favorite song came on.

Usher-Yeah

The girls ran out to the dance floor but the guys didnt.The girls went into a square and the guys wondered why.

The songs started and they put their backs to each other and started to go down then back up.They laughed and started to talk.

They never saw that Kikyou was coming up to them with some punch.Kagome sensed it.She turned around just in time to make the punch fall on her.

Everyone in the whole gym started to laugh at Kikyous scream.Kikyou went to slap Kagome.Kagome stopped her hand.

"Touch me when your clean." Kagome said with a smirk.

Kikyou stormed out.The girls laughed again and started to talk.

"Hey i have an idea" Kagome said smirking looks at the guys.

"Yeah what" Sango Rin adn Angel asked at the same time

"Lets give them a dance that they wont forget" Kagome said smirking

"We need to get them right" Sango asked

"Yeah of course" Kagome said

They ran over when the song called 'Dirty' came on and grabbed the guys hands and dragged them on the dance floor.Everyone around them was dancing like the song.Kagome started to dance like that up against Inuyasha.

Rin was doing that to Sesshoumaru.

Angel was doing that to Kouga.

Sango was doing that to Miroku.

Kagome looked around and sweatdropped when Miroku was touching Sangos ass but was surprised when she didnt slap him.

Kagome continued to dance up against Inuyasha.She wrapped his arms around his neck.

The song faded and everyone stopped dancing.

Mr.Tashio went up to the mic.

"Welcome to the Halloween dance now its time for the Queens and Kings.Yes i mean theres more than one theres actually 4 queens and 4 kings."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok first up Sango and Miroku" Everyone clapped as Sango and Miroku made it up to the stage and sat down.

"Next Sesshoumaru and Rin" Everyone clapped again as they went up to the stage and sat down.

"Inuyasha and Kagome" Everyone clapped really loud becuase they were the most popular couple.They went up to the stage and sat down.

"Finally Kouga and Angel" Everyone clapped again as they went up to the stage and sat down.

"Well there you have it our Queens and Kings well your only have 30 minutes until the dance is over so have fun and see you next week i mean in two weeks or something like that." Mr.Tashio finished and looked at the group.

"Uhh dad can we go to Kagome's mansion" Sess asked his dad as the music started

"Sure" That was all he said and lefted.

"Come on let's dance." Kagome said and the girls pulled the guys to the dance floor.

A slow song came on: Evanancese-My Immortal (A/N sorry i think thats roung )

Inuyasha place his hand on Kagomes waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshoumaru did the same to Rin and Rin did the same to Sesshoumaru.

Miroku did the same to Sango and Sango did the same to Miroku...

Kouga did the same to Angel and Angel did the same thing to Kouga...

They all started to make out while dancing.

Kikyou came back in to see Inuyasha and Kagome making out.She got really mad.She stormed over their and seperated thema dn started to kiss Inuyasha.

"KIKYOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM" Kagome screamed making everyone stop what they were doing to see Kikyou kissing Inuyasha and him trying to get away.

(This is what Rin adn kagome are thinking)

( _kagome **rin)**_

_**we need to get him back huh**_

_DUH!_

_**calm down i have a plan**_

(End)

Rin ran over and punched Kikyopu in teh face making her back off of Inuyasha.Inuyasha started to breathe and gag.He was wiping off his tounge and choking.

"I told you bitch stay away from my cousin." Rin said and started to beat the crap out of Kikyou.Sess had to pull her off of Kikyou.

Kikyou looked horrible.She had brusises all over her face.She had a bloddy nose and a cut lip.

Everyone laughed at her and she ran out crying.

Sango Miroku Inuyasha Kagome Rin Sess Kouga and Angel just shrugged.

They heard something:

_**END OF DANCE! hope you had fun now get your asses out!**_

They laughed and started for their rooms.They all went to bed early becuase they had to get up by 12:00 noon to get in the limo to go to Kagome's house.

There was one thing on everyone's mind except Kagome: _what does Kagome want for her brithday_?

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome(me)**

**Kagome: another chapter done**

**Kikyou: you hurt me bitch**

**Kagome: yeah yeah yeah**

**Rin: dont you dare talk to Kaogme like that -startes to chase after Kikyou until she leaves and goes back and sits on fluffy's lap-**

**Sess-blushes-**

**Everyone else: WHAT THE FUCK SESSHOUMARU BLUSHING!**

**Kagome: well he has feelings**

**Sango: yeah**

**Inuyasha: Feh**

**Kagome: aww Inuyasha feels left out -sits on Inuyashas lap-**

**Inuyasha-blushes-**

**Sango: hmmm -sits on Mirokus lap-**

**Miroku-doesnt do anything but blushes-**

**Sango: well hoped you**

**Kagome: you really**

**Rin: really likes this**

**Kagome Sango and Rin: CHAPPIE -kisses the guys that they are on-**

**Kagome: see we kissed yall not the fans (NOT LEZES OK)**

**Inuyasha Sesshoumaru and Miroku: O.O -blushes-**

**Everyone: BYE LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	19. Chapter 18 Surprise Surprise

Hey sorry they deleted my story growls but its back lol hope you likey!

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 18 Surprise Surprise

(This chappie will be short sowwie)

- Last Time -

They laughed and started for their rooms.They all went to bed early becuase they had to get up by 12:00 noon to get in the limo to go to Kagome's house.

There was one thing on everyone's mind except Kagome: _what does Kagome want for her brithday_?

- ON WITH THE CHAPPIE -

10:00 am

Kagome woke up to find Inuyashas arm around her.

She giggled and laid her eyes on his ears.She rubbed them and he...

purred?

growled?

Well he did something that made Kagome giggle.

"Rise and shine" Sango said coming through the door.

"Hey Sango help me wake up Inuyasha" Kagome said smirking

Kagome mouthed 1...2...3

"GET YOUR FUCKEN ASS UP" They both screamed.

Inuyasha jumped up and rubbed his ears.

"Ow" That was all he said ebcuas the girls pushed him in the bathroom saying take a shower.

He shrugged his sholders and took a shower.

He came out in some baggy black pants and a red shirt and some black shoes.

He saw Kagome and Sango and Miroku sitting in a circle talking.

"So Kagome what do you want for your birthday" Sango asked her as Inuyasha sat by Kagome.

"Nothing much" Kagome said

"Well" Sango started but there was a knock on the door.Miroku awnsered it.

It was Angel Kouga Sess and Rin.

"Hey Kagome moms out there" Angel said

"Ok come on guys" Kagome said as they all got up.

They followed Kagome to the limo.I mean LIMOS.

Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku got into one limo and the others got into the other limo.

They started to drive to Kagomes house...

- 2 hours later -

Miroku and Inuyasha was playing a game in the limo and Sango and Kagome were talking about what they wanted to do.

They car stopped and the game stopped too.

They guys went awwww...

"We are here Miss. Higurashi." The driver said

"Thank you Hojo" Kagome said smiling and got out and everyone followed her.

They looked at the mansion in 'awe'...

Kagome just giggled "Come on ill show you your rooms if i can remember what mom said." She said going up the stairs.

The others followed and had to run to catch up.

They all went in and Rin and Angel showed Sess and Kouga to their rooms on their floor.

"Ok since yall are my guest yall will be on my floor ok" Kagome said to them

"Ok" They all said

Kagome showed Sango her room.It had a queen size bed and the walls were painted pink.Sango's fav. color.

Kagome showed her her closet which already had her clothes put out in color.

Sango smiled and Kagome went to show Inuyasha and Miroku their rooms.

Kagome showed Miroku his room.It had a queen size bed too and it was painted purple.His fav color.

Kagome showed him the colset which had his clothes too.

He smiled and Kagome went to show Inuyasha his room.

Kagome showed him his room.It had a queen size bed too and it was painted red.His favorite color.

Kagome showed him his closet which had his clothed put out.

Kagome started to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips and melted into it.

Inuyasha asked for entrance to her mouth which she gave him...of course.They made out for about 30 minutes until they heard that some guest were here and Kagome was called down.

"Stay up here ill be right back" Kagome said getting out of Inuyashas arms and heading downstairs.She didnt know 7 people were spying.There was two boys.She bowed to them and asked her mom what was going on.

"Dont you remember honey they purposed to you about 2 years ago but never gave them a awnser because we had to leave." Her mom said smiling.

Kagome remember that day very well.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Kagome will you marry me" The young boy asked Kagome_

_"I dont know" _

_10 minutes later in flashback_

_"Kagome will you marry me" Another boy asked her_

_"I dont know"_

_That was all of her awnser_

_**END FLASHEBACK**_

"Yeah i remember" Kagome said

"Well do you have an awnser" Kagomes mom asked her

Kagome bit her lip and looked down.She didnt know what to do.

"Ummm im sorry what are yalls names" Kagomes mom asked her.All of Kagomes cousins and friends and even her boyfriend couldnt believe that she was prposed to by two guys and she didnt awnser them.

"Im Eric" The black haired boy said.

"Im Mike" The blonde haired boy said.

"Ok im Kagomes mother and i guess she has her awnsers right" Kagomes mom said

"Yes i do" Kagome said

The boys smiled waiting for her awnsers

"I am sorry i can accept because me heart belongs to someone else" Kagome said looking down...blushing

"Oh" That was all the boys said before leaving

"You did the right thing" Kagomes mom said patting her daughter on the back.

"I hope so" Kagome said smiling

"You did...(Silence)...now what do you want for your brithday" Kagomes mom asked her.

"Nothing"

Kagome walked back up to her room which was green and laid on her bed thinking about what just happened: _would Inuyasha ask her to marry him?_

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome(ME)**

**Kagome: told you surprise suprise its short huh**

**Rin and Sango: DUH!**

**Kagome: well sowwie i couldnt think of anything**

**Everyone else: yeah yeah yeah**

**Kagome-rolls eyes- whatever**

**(All the girls are sitting in the guys laps)**

**Rin and Sango and Kagome: ummmmm**

**The guys: what?**

**The girls: nothing well**

**Kagomes: well i hoped**

**Sango: you really**

**Rin: really liked this**

**Kagome Rin and Sango: CHAPPIE -kiss the guys again-**

**Guys-blush-**

**Girls: awwww**

**Guys: you girls better run**

**Girls: ahhhh -is being chased by the guys- hope to see you next time on RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**lol**

**...:now for reviews:...**

**glenlightarrow: **why thank you i love that what you said and thanks i have a act for hilaruiment lol and this girl said to give Kikyou a chance -gags- Kikyous a #1 SLUT go slut go slut lol well cant talk much and i hoped you liked this ummm...short chappie

**glenlightarrow: **are you addicted to my story? O.o you review too much not that im complaining of course and i hoped you liked it because my friend do that to us girls we go ahhhh we need to change and the guys rool their eyes and go girls lol thanks soooo much and i hope you really liked this chappie

**glenlightarrow: **ok you went overboared all of my reviews were from you and i promise to try and read your stories cant guarantee and i do like Yu Yu and Harry Potter and i will try to read them because you gave me that damn puppy dog eyes -gags- they suck lol just kidding i use them alot to get what i want :D well hope you like this chappie yet again!

**InuYashas-writer-and-lover: **glad you likey my story but dont hurt me because im the one writing remember then if you kill m ei cant write O.o so hope you likey this chappie

**OneMorning: **lucky! i dont get anything -cry- just kidding well i have two movies and im waiting for the third so...and Kikyou is ok but should never i mean NEVER have Inuyasha muhahahahahaha lol well hope you liked this chappie and see you next time

HOPED YOU LIKED NOW CLICK THIS BUTTON AND

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v AND REVIEW

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

no not this one stupid this one

v

v

v

v

v

v the review one thats prupley :) well bye! O.o


	20. Chapter 19 Metting Kagome's Bro

this story in a YuYu crossover but just this chappie ok

Sorry took so long . but im BACK!

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 19 Meeting Kagome's Little Bro

- Last Time -

"You did...(Silence)...now what do you want for your brithday" Kagomes mom asked her.

"Nothing"

Kagome walked back up to her room which was green and laid on her bed thinking about what just happened: _would Inuyasha ask her to marry him?_

- This Time -

- Kagome's Room -

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-

Kagome slammed her alarm clock off and stood up.

She looked in the mirror.She was wearing some black pajamas and a white tank top.She sighed and got her brush.She began to comb her hair.

She went to her closet and got out some black leather pants and a white shirt that said... 'keep staring i might do i trip' and it had a puppy dog on it about to do a trick.

She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put some red and silver highlights in it.She started downstairs to find everyone in the kitchen.They were still in their pajamas.

She sat by Inuyasha and Sango.

"Kaogme your brother is coming today" Kaogmes mom said just getting off the phone.

"ok thanks mom" Kagome said getting some eggs bacon and toast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked everyone.They just shrugged and continued to eat.

Sango finished eating.She got up and put her dishes in the sink and went up to her room.

Everyone continued to eat.

"So..." Kagome asked trying to make a conversation. It wasnt working...

"What" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Nothing" Kagome said then thought of something "hey Miroku are you going out with Sango?"

"Yeah why" He awnserd

"No reason" She put on a evil smirk. _let's see if i can get them into one room make Sangos room have a flood but not her closet hmmmmm_

"Kagome" Inuyasha said bringing her back from her EVIL plan...

"Huh?" Kaogme asked him and taking a drink of orange juice.

"Nothing you just dazed out and that smile of yours" Inuyasha said smiking which mad Kaogme blush.

Sango cam down in a purple skirt that went to mid thigh (mini skirt) and a pink shirt that said 'am i taken? ill check with my boyfriend...'

"Like the shirt Sango" Kagome said giggling

"Thanks my brother gave it to me" (IN THIS STORY ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIE ARE ALIVE OK ok OK)

"So why dont you guys get dressed so when my brother gets here." Kagome suggested to the guys.

"Sure"

"Feh"

They both got up and walked up to there rooms.Sango and Kagome cleaned up the kitchen and went into the living room and sat down on the couch.Sango sat by her and grabbed the control.She turned on the tv and started to flip through the shows.

"Now Joe for the-" Click

"Welcome back to-" Click

"Your going do-" Click

"Is that your final a-" Click.

About 5 minutes later she turned off the tv and both her and Kagome went into the game room.Sango gasped.

Miroku and Inuyasha came in right behind them and gasped too.

(An Inuyasha is wearing some black baggy pants and a red tight shirt that says 'im up im ready what else do you want' )

(Miroku had some black baggy pants on and a pruple tight shirt that said 'im with stupid' and a finger pointing to the side)

There was a basketball court,a fighting ring,a trainging place,airhockey table,and other games too.They started to run around except Kagome who was laughing.

A little boy was playing basketball when they cam into veiw of it. He has black hair brown eyes and went to about Kagomes stomach.He has some black shorts on and a white shirt on too.He stopped playing and saw Kagome and ran at her.

"Hey Kag" Hey said as he hugged her. The others were getting the wrong idea.

"Hey bro" Kagome said hugging him back. The others sighed in relif.

"Everyone this is my little bro Souta" Kagome said pointing to the boy.

"Souta this is Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango" Kagome said pointing to the people she was talking about.

"Hey" They all said at the same time.

Souta looked at his sis "Kagome Shippo will be here in about 3 days ok"

"Thanks" Kagome said smiling

"Whos Shippo" Sango asked for Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Her son" Souta said before she could awnser. They all went O.o at that

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Shippo is her son well adopted son" Souta said

"Oh" They all said except Kagome and Souta.

"Why is he her adopted son?" Sango

"Well" Kagome started "I found him on the streets all alone and tired and hungry so i took him home and I asked him where his parents were and he said that they were murdered so i took care of him adn adopted him." kagome finished

Sango was ont eh verge of tears. She hugged kagome. "Kagome thats soo sad and you are a great person for taking him in" Kaogme smiled

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said back while hugging Sango back.

"Ok well sis im going to my room" Souta said walking to his room which was right by Kagomes. (A/N if you think they are going to do something you are roung but they are good with pranks muhahahahahaha)

"Whatever bro" Kagome said she suddenly smiled "lets go to the movies"

The others shrugged and followed Kagome to her car and they all got in and it was like this:

back seat:

Sango Miroku

front seat:

Inuyasha Kagome

(A/N if your wondering about the others aka Sess Kouga Angel adn Rin well they are still asleep and i wont get to them until next chappie)

They started for the movies.

When they got there they got tickets to see The Grudge... They all went in and got in the middle row in the middle section.

The lights dimmed and the movie started.Almost all of the movie Sango and kagome were latched onto Inuyasha and Miroku.About 40 minutes into the mocie Kagome and Inuyasha were making out. So were Miroku and Sango.

When the movie ended they walked out and went to eat. They went to WacDonalds.

They started to drive home when Kagome saw someone with a gun pointing it at her.It was some familar but Kagome couldnt place it. Everyone saw Kagome stop and they turn to see Kikyou standing there with a gun to Kagomes heart.She was smirking.

"Come on InuPoo come with me unless you want Kagome's heart to go bye-bye" Kagome growled at what Kikyou said.

"never and you wont kill Kaogme either" Inuyasha said growling.

"Let her go Kikyou" Sango screamed making people look at them.They all went O.O when they saw it was Kagome Higurashi...the Kagome Higurashi.

A crowd started to form around them.Kagome just smirked.

"Never not until she pays for stealing Inuyasha from me." Kikyou said cocking her gun so she could shoot.Kagome just smirked.Everyone wanted to know why.

"Kikyou looked behind you." Kagome said cooly. Kikyou looked behind her and saw four kids standing htere smirking.

The first one has some jet black hair and a white head band.

The second one had long red hair and green eyes.

The thrid on had jet black hair too but no headband.

The final one had orange hair evil stlye.

"Hi" The one with the headband said

"H-H-Hi" KIkyou studdered out.

"Why are you messing with Kagome" The one with red hair said.

"She stole Inuyasha from me" Kikyou screamed.She aimed her gun at Kagome again only to fin a sword put to her throut.

"Not a good idea i dont want a bunch of demons who are Kagomes friend and cousins expecially her dad come down her and try to get revenge." Kikyou eyes went O.O.

"Kaogme your dad said hi and he loves you" The one with red hair said.

"thanks Kurama Hiei Kurwbara and yuske but you can leave now" With that they left and Kagome kicked Kikyou in the stomach knocking the wind out of hewr and she fell to the ground knocked out.

"Kagome who were they?" Sango said after about 30 seconds

"Some friends of my dad more detail they are spirt dectectives and my dad is the ruler of the spiry realm well was but my older brother took over it" Kagome sai and walked to her car and got in.Everyone followed and they all headed to Kagomes house.

Kikyou got up and slammed her fist to the ground.

"Damn it Kagome you will pay for taking my Inuyasha from me" Kikyou said and got up heading for her "boyfriends house" aka Narakus...

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome (me): hope you liked**

**Everyone else except Kikyou: i did alot**

**Kikyou: (she sits on Inuyasha lap and kisses him)**

**Everyone else including Inuyasha: O.O**

**Kaogme: bitch get off of my Inuyasha (pushes her off and sits on Inuyasha's lap he quickly starts to make out with me)**

**Rin: well i hope you really**

**Kagome: (continues to make out with Inuyasha) **

**Sango: really **

**Angel: really liked this**

**Girls except Kagome: LIKE THIS**

**Guys except Inuyasha: CHAPPIE!**

**(guys make out with their girlfriends and cutains close)**

**(applause follows lol)**

**ok sorry here are the reviews that i got**

**...: Reviews :...**

**Demon-Inuyasha1:** thank i like it when people love or like my story well review some more please!

**tvsweetie:** sorry been grounded from the computer so couldnt update but i am now soo YAY! review again please!

**glenlightarrow:** i know you lol you review alot well sorry story got suspended lol but i hurried and found a way to get it back up soo here you go!

**Kimmie Kagome K.K:** thanks i know huh it is cute huh well im just wondering whats K.K is it short for Kimmie Kagome? well review!

**...: End Reviews :...**

**hope you liked -bows- well bye -blows kisse to fans that are guys and hugs girl fans- **

**LOL**

**REVIEW **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	21. Chapter 20 Fluff

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 20 Fluff w/ Kagome and Inuyasha

Last Time -

"Some friends of my dad more detail they are spirt dectectives and my dad is the ruler of the spiry realm well was but my older brother took over it" Kagome sai and walked to her car and got in.Everyone followed and they all headed to Kagomes house.

Kikyou got up and slammed her fist to the ground.

"Damn it Kagome you will pay for taking my Inuyasha from me" Kikyou said and got up heading for her "boyfriends house" aka Narakus...

This Time -

Kagome Inuyasha Sango and Miroku all went up into there rooms.

**kagome's POV **

I walked into my room and waited until i heard three doors shut.I walked out and went to Sangos room and opened the door slightly and saw her asleep on her bed.

_perfect now to get Mirokus in here _She thought while closing the door and going to Mirokus room.

She knocked on the door and Miroku awnsered

"Hey Kagome Whats up"

"Nothing Miroku i was wondering why dont you go to Sangos room she asked me to ask you to go there" Kaogme said smiling inncoently

"Ok" With that he closed his door and went into Sangos room.Kagome closed and lcoked the door from the outside _until the morning hmmm ill go visit Inuyasha_

**authors POV**

Kagome walked to Inuyashas room and knocked on his door.Inuyasha awnsered.

"Hey kag something roung?" Inuyasha asked ehr

"No i just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my room to hang out because i locks both Sango nad Miroku in Sango's room" Kagome said smirking.

"ok come on" Inuyasha said and both him and kagome went to Kagome's room.

They sat on her bed trying to think of something to do.

"I know something we can do but i dont know if you want to" Inuyasha said with a small blush on hie cheeks.

"Try me" Kagome said (Kagome's door is shut and locked ok)

FLUFF

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome who responded by moaning.They started tro lay down with Kagome stradling Inuyashsa thighs.

Inuyasha asked for entrance to Kagome's mouth which she gave to him.Kagome started moving her hands under Inuyashas shirt going over his mucles.

Inuyasha flipped Kagome voer so he was on top and he started to move his hands up Kagomes shirt.He pulled back from Kagome who was panting.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just nodded and Inuyasha took off her shirt adn began to kiss her stomach.She moaned.

(A/N when they do you know they have purtection or whatever and kagome doesnt get pergnent ok)

Inuyasha kissed his way back up to Kagome's mouth and they started to make out.Inuyasha took off his shirt and they starte dto make out agian.Kagome moved her hands

along his chest adn his abs she got to the top of his pants and started to unbutton them.She took them off and took off his boxers.They stopped kissing becuase they

needed air.Kagome smirked while panting. "Whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked her "Nothing its just im almost fully clothed adn your not" Kagome said giggling "Thats

about to change" Inuyasha said smirking. They started making out again and Inuyasha started to undo the snap of Kagome's bra when that was off he kissed his way down

and got to where pants where and kissed along ht edge of it.He unbottoned her pants and took them off showing some black transparent underwear.SHe slowly took them

off.He kissed his way back up and posistioned Kagome under him and put his arch member in her she was about to scream but Inuaysha quickly covered his mouth with

hsi so not to make a sound.He pulled it out adn bit down on Kagome's neck marking her as his and his alone.They both fell asleep in eahc others arms.

FLUFF ENDS

(A/N sorry if i dont include Angel Kouga Sess adn Rin but im just so mixed up with Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Miroku but i promise to do some other ppls next chapter)

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**kagome: (me) sorry its short but it had alot of fluff**

**inuyasha: (is blushing) did we actually do that?**

**sango and miroku: (smirks)**

**kagome: uhhh... (blushes) well yeah becuase ummm its what out managers WolfPuppy said to do**

**inuyasha: ohh (puts me on his lap nad)**

**sango: awww**

**miroku: (pulls sango on his lap)**

**Guys: uhhh well we hope yall liked**

**Girls: this chappie even tho its short but its has FLUFF**

**(Sango and Miroku amek out and me adn Inuyahsa make out)**

**(curtains close and applause is heard)**

**lol**

**ok heres reviews and thanks**

**...: REVIEWS :...**

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA** : yeah kikyou shall suffer muhahahahahahahahaha lol i think youve gone to my head about kikyou suffereing ...oh well

**binkytingson**: thank you for wuvving it i think thats what you said lol well glad you love or like it or whatever and thats for the whatcha ma call it sorry not good with the speches if this is one

**binkytingson: **thanks but i dont think i am talented i just like to write yay! lol thanks

**Kimmie Kagome K.K : **remember when th yu yu gang showed up well they are there to protect her sometimes lol thats why they were there and thanks for hte suggestion i might add hope you like this chappie

**Kags14: **thanks for making it the bomb lol well how i thought of it becuase i was so bored one day and i started typing it so i was like hey im a memeber of fanfiction so this is how it got started lol

**glenlightarrow**: ohh on the yu yu stuff i couldnt think of anything and i read alot of iyyyh stories so i was like ok ill make this chappie a crossover lol

**anime-lover-forever2007: **thanks it is funny huh and romantic thats my best stuff im greast at romantice stuff well hope you liked this chappie

**InuyashaMaster: **dude you are like a geek umm captolize my i's whats up with that i always type like that so GET OVER IT sorry if i sound rude but you are like a ...a...a..i dont know

**tvsweetie: **was the food saved? lol thanks and yes it did suck that i was grounded ugh i got grounded again because i failed my report thingy miger in school well hope you liked this chappie

**...: END OF REVIEWS :...**

bye bye!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

v

v

v

v

v

CLICK THE BUTTON


	22. Chapter 21 What Happened With SM

**sorry for taking sooooo long to update but ill tell you the top reasons why i didnt update at the bottom **-.-

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 21 What Happened Wit Sango and Miroku

**Miroku's POV**

I walked into Sango's room and i heard the door shut and lock. _damn you Kagome why did you lock us in here _ I walked slowly over to Sango and poked her sholder and she started to wake up.

"What are you doing in here Miroku?" Sango asked yawning

"Kagome locked me in here after she said you wanted to see me" I said glaring at the door.

"Huh? Why would she do that?" Sango asked looking at the door

"I dont know" I awnsered turning back to her.

**Author's POV**

Sango and Miroku heard a moan from Kagome's room which was next door.They both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I understand now" Miroku said smirking

"Ohhh really" Sango said getting up. Miroku went wide eyed at what she was wearing. She was wearing some black short shorts and a white tank top that clinge (or whatever) to her curves.

"Well what is it" Sango asked going to her dresser adn starting to brush her hair

"Think about it they lock us in a room so they wont be bothered when they... you know" Miroku

"You think they would do that?" Sango looked shocked

"Ok well they both love each other, and the demon insincts took over" Miroku said

"How do you know about demon's instinct?" Sango asked curiously. Not even Kagome told her this.Well she only knew Kaogme was a hanyou for about 2 weeks.

"Inuyasha told me. Remember me and him have been friends forever" Miroku said

"Oh" That was all Sango said and sat on Miroku's lap. She smirked at him becuase he was blushing.

"So umm w-what d-d-do you want t-t-to do n-o-o-w now?" Mirokus asked stutering.

"I dont know any suggestions?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Well" Miroku said when his blush went away and now had a michieves grin on his face.

Sango getting the idea blushed. "You don't mean umm"

"Come on you can say it" Miroku said grinning

"Uh" Sango said blushing

Mirokus grinned even more. He pulled Sango and himself to his feet and pulled her to the bed.

FLUFF

Sango laid down with Miroku straddling her hips.She blushed even more.Miroku started kissing her neck which made her moan with delight.

Miroku then kissed her taking advantage of her open mouth.He started to take off her shorts.When they were off he let them fall to the ground.Sango started to take off

Miroku's shirt.When that was off ,and of course they had to stop kissing but they immediatly started again (LOL), she threw it to the ground.Sango moved her hands over

tracing all of his stomach muscles.Miroku started to put his hands up her shirt.When he got that off ,Sango started to take off his pants.When they were off Sango flipped

them over so she was on top.Miroku started to unclasp her bra.When that was off he could see Sango had a little tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked her to make sure

FLUFF ENDS

"Mrioku you are a really great guy its just that i want to make sure it will work out" Sango said smiling sheepishly

"Oh course" He said and Sango got off him and put on her clothes.He did the same.

Sango grabbed his hand. "Im sorry are you ok"

Miroku gave her one of his best smiles "Of course as long as your happy im happy." He said lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Ok" Sango said and he and her laid down and fell asleep in each others arms.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Sango: WOLFPUPPY WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Kagome(me): Sango umm..**

**Sango: (is fuming with anger) yes Kagome**

**Kaogme: i wrote the scirt for this chapter heh heh**

**Sango: YOU WHAT?**

**(The guys are watching the "cat fight" )**

**(Sango starts to chase Kagome around on stage)**

**Kagome: hey atleast you didnt see Miroku naked like i saw Inuyasha (continues to run away from the angry girl)**

**(Kaogme and Sango stopped running and looked at the guys)**

**Girls: YOU!**

**Guy: Shit RUN! (Guys run while the girls chase them)**

**Wolf Puppy: (Pops out of no where) well hope you liked this chappie well it wasnt completly fluff but it was fluffy and lemony well bye!**

**(laughing is heard and we see the Inu gang laughing there heads off)**

**(everyone else sweatdrops)**

**TIME FOR REVIEWS**

**...: Reviews :...**

**tvsweetie**: fuck the brothers and not that way tell them to fuck off and what did you have O.o

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA**: YES I TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE MUAHAHAHAHHA O.o lol

**anime-lover-forever2007**: -falls over anime style- god you must really did love it huh? O.o

**glenlightarrow**: whoo you sond like my mom lol well i hope you liked this chapter

**SesshoumaruGal**: thank you and i know it was weird lol

**Inu's-Only: **yeah thank you and i don't know bettween all my chores it took me a lot of time to just write this but i'll try

**OneMorning:** thank you thank you and it's sad about your computer ... lol hope you liked this chapter

**Inu-mikos:** yes i am high o.O lol

**InuyashaMaster:** sorry you sounded like my teacher and I piss her off all the time... lol

**...: REVIEWS ENDS :...**

_**THANKS FOR THEM ALL**_

_**REASONS FOR NOT UPDATING!**_

_**1. Was grounded**_

_**2.My dogs died**_

_**3. failed a class which is why i got grounded**_

_**4. have too much homework**_

_**5. CHORES (HATE THEM SOOO MUCH)**_

_**6. getting a new dog...**_

_**email me at if you want sooo bye!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

** click the purple thiny to review winks bye bye**


	23. Chapter 22 Things With AK and SR

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 23 Things With AK and SR

Info about this: ok i have been putting off Rin Sesshoumaru Angel and Kouga but here is a full chapter about what happens with them when they arrive till whenever.Ohh yeah and I have to do two days worth of this... ouch! They will meet up in the next chapter everyone like Shippo Kagome Inuyasha Sango Miroku adn Souta but Souta and Shippo will be someonwhere else when it happens... lol

ON WITH THE STORY!

IT IS NIGHT TIME

As Sango Miroku and Inuyasha followed Kagome everyone else followed Angel and Rin.Rin grabbed Sess's hand and started to pull him to a room.Angel did the same to Kouga.

With Sess and Rin

Rin pull Sess to a room.She opened the door and it has a queen sized bed with baby blue sheets and comfonter.The walls and ceiling were also baby blue.His favorite color.His stuff was already put away in the closet so he didn't need to do anything about that.

"Is there anything else you need Sesshoumaru" Rin asked him smiling at him.

"No Rin" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her on the lips lightly.Rin smirked agianst his lips.

They pulled away form each other and smiled.Rin had a small blush on her cheek.Sesshoumaru smirked at her tinted cheeks.

"I am going to go change ok Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked/said to her boyfriend.

"Ok but may I ask why?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well me and Angel thought it would be cool to go clubbing" Rin said with a evil smirk which Sesshoumaru knew too well.

"Ok does Kouga know?" Sess asked.

"I dont know" Rin said shrugging.

"Well I will get changed and meet you in the front?" Sesshoumaru stated walking Rin to his door.

"Ok" With that said Rin walked out of the door and went into the room that was right across the hall.

With Angel and Kouga

While they watch Rin drag Sess off, Angel dragged Kouga to his room. She opened the door and it had a queen sized bed and everything in his room was dark green almost black. His favorite color too. His clothes were already put up.

"Well if there isnt anything you need Kouga I am going to go change." Angel said wlaking to the door.

"No but may I ask why" Kouga asked her

"Ohh me and Rin are going clubbing, want to come?" Angel asked him

"Sure" Kouga stated

"Ok I will neet you out front ok?" Angel asked him.

"Ok" Kouga said and Angel left his room and went into the room in front of his.

30 Minutes later

Sesshoumaru and Kouga were the first ones out. Sesshoumaru was wearing some black baggy pants, black shoes, a baby blue tight shirt, and had his hair in a low ponytail. (A/N i shall not dro -drools-) Kouga was wearing some baggy pants, white shoes, a black tight shirt, and his hair was in a high ponytail.

"So Sesshoumaru you going out with Rin correct?" Kouga asked trying to make a conversation.

"Yes and you are courting Angel am I right?" Sesshoumaru asked him also trying to make a conversation (A/N hes trying to be...social i guess)

"Yes I love her and I want to marry her but I dont have the guts to ask her" Kouga said sighing

"As do I to Rin" Sesshoumaru said sighing too.

"So we are kind of alike to scared to tell them our true feelings and want to marry them?" Kouga asked chuckling

"Yes it would seem that way" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Sesshoumaru what do you say we go look at some rings tomorrow and see if we can get the courage to ask them to marry us?" Kouga asked him

"Sounds like a plan" Sesshoumaru said smirking. (A/N if you are wondering Kagome is 21 Inuyasha 21 Sango 21 Miroku 21 Souta 17 Shippo 13 Sesshoumaru 23 Rin 22 Angel 21 Kouga 21 ok phew)

Angel and Rin showed up about 10 minutes after that. Sesshoumaru and Kouga almosted drooled at what they were wearing.

Rin was wearing some boots that went to about half way to her knee, a black mini skirt, a baby blue spaggetti striped tank top, and she had her hair up like she does in the Inuyasha show. (A/N guys just imagine use those little brains . ) Angel was wearing the same kind of boots, a black mini skirt, and a green spaggetti striped tank top.She had her brown hair up in a french braid.

They all got into the limo and told the driver to take them to the ' Midnight Club '. It was famous for it's drinks and music.They were all out to have fun.It took about 10 minutes and when they got there Sesshoumaru and Kouga's eyes went wide at the line.

"We have to wait in line?" Kouga stuttered out

"No silly" Angel said gigling

"Then how do we get in?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Well we get in free becuase the owner is my older cousin and Kagome and Angel older brother." Rin said smirking

They walked to the door and the girls got come catcalls and whistles which they ingnored.They reached the door when the bouncer started to talk to them.

"You have to wait in line" He said in a firm voice

"Well too bad becuase I just have to tell the owner what you are doing to his dear cousin" Rin said smirking. The bouncer immediatly paled and let the four in.Their ears met with loud music.They could see alot of people dancing.

Rin pulled Sesshoumaru out to the dance floor and Angel did the same to Kouga.

RIn turned around so her back was to Sesshoumaru. Suddenly ' Dirty ' came on and Rin started to grind up agianst Sesshoumaru. His eyes went wide in shock. She placed his hands on her waist the she wrapped her arms around his neck. She still has her back to him and was grinding up agianst him in a slow motion. Finally when she heard a moan form Sesshoumaru she smirked.

He put his head down and whispered in her ear "You play dirty dont you" Sesshoumaru said and kissed Rins neck getting a moan from her. He smirked agianst her skin.She continued what she was doing.

Angel turned her back to Kouga adn the same song was on. She started dancing/grinding up agianst Kouga. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to grind up aginst him.

About 2 hours later they all left. When they got to back to the house they all went up to their seperate rooms. They all fell asleep around 2:30 a.m.

With Rin

Rin woke up by the blinding light coming in from her window. She sat up and yawned. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it said 1:30 p.m. She smirked. She had a great night last night. SHe got up and took a quick shower. She came out with a towel wrapped around her and she started to look for some clothes. She pulled out some black baggy pants (for girls) and a white tight shirt that showed alot of cleavage that said ' what comes around goes around ' She also had some white sandals on.She walked over to her dresser and got out her brush and started to brush her hair out. She left it all the way down and she started on her makeup. She put on some black eyeliner, white eyeshadow, and some clear lip gloss.

She went out and into the kitchen where she found Sesshoumaru Angel and Kouga all dressed.

Sesshoumaru was wearing some black baggy pants, a black loose t-shirt that said ' how do you keep an idiot goin look on the back ' and that back said the same, his hair was in a loose ponytail and he had sunglass on the top of his head ,and he had some black shoes on.

Kouga was wearing some black baggy pants, a yellow orange t-shirt that said ' keep looking I may do a trick ' his hair was in a low ponytail too. He had some black shoes on.

Angel was wearing some black leather pants a baby blue tshirt that said ' Im innocent... when your looking ' some black sandals and her hair was in two french braids.

"Hey guys" Rin said sitting by Sesshoumaru and getting some fries that was on the table.

"Hey" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her cheek.

"Whats up"

"Yo"

Rin giggled "So what do yall want to do today?" She asked then eating a fry.

"Dont care" Angel said

"Me either" Sesshoumaru said

"Ditto" Kouga said stealing one of Rins fries.

"Hey that was mine" Rin said whining. She ate another fry. "Yumm" Was all she said. Kouga went to get another but she move them out of the way and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Heh Heh" Was all she said and she continued to eat " her " fries...

They heard a scream that sounded like Shippo then Lets go shopping

"What was that?" Angel asked try to listen to the sound

"Dont know" They all said

"Ok let's go out into the front and go" Rin started

"Ohhh yeah let's goooo SHOPPING" Angel screamed and the girls ran out

The guys followed.

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome: (me) that was some good acting rin and angel**

**Angel: thanks kag**

**Rin: yeah thanks**

**Sess: what about us**

**Sango: ohhh you and kouga did good too but we loved rin and angels acting**

**Kouga: (mumbles something under breathe)**

**Angel: what was that**

**Kouga: nothing**

**Kagome: well**

**Inuyasha: hope**

**Angel: you**

**Kouga: liked**

**Sango: this**

**Miroku: chapter**

**Rin: all **

**Sess: about**

**Rin, Sess, Angel, Kouga: US!**

**Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha: yeah them anyways **

**Kagome: now for reviews**

**...: REVIEWS :...**

**sparklingcrystal133: **thank you soooo much that means alot that my fans or readers love my chapter and story well keep reading

**Inu-Baby18**: welll heres more .

**InuYashas-writer-and-lover: **is this like chapter 21?

**anime-lover-forever2007:** hmmm thanks lol i just took forever huh? well review agian

**demonic-hotty: **lol it was and thanks i try my best lol anyways hope you liked this chapter

**glenlightarrow: **lol i don't know lol anyways hope you liked this chapter

**Inuyasha2435605: **NO DON'T HURT ME PLEASE DONT ... wait a minute you hurt me i can't write anyways... hope you liked this chappie

**...: END OF REVIEWS :...**

**Everyone on stage: BYE!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha will you do the honors**

**Inuyasha: Certainly (he takes in a deep breathe) REVEIW OR I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Kagome: (smiles friendly) what he said**

**REVIEWS**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**REVIEW click the little button down there ok ok ok**


	24. Chapter 23 Shippos Here!

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 22 Shippos here!

No last time...

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome woke up to the the blinding light coming in from the window.SHe looked at her clock and it said 11:47 a.m. She looked to her right nad saw Inuyasha still sleeping like a baby. (A/N Inuyasha: A BABY! ) Suddenly all the memories came back of what happeneed last night. Kagome blushed. She turned over in Inuyashas arms and kissed him on the lips. What startled her is that Inuyasha kissed back. They parted frome each other. Kagome's cheeks were alittle pink. Inuyasha smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Kagome asked

"Your blushing" Inuyasha said and lightly kissed her on the lips agian

"Yeah yeah whatever" Kagome said smiling. She got up and went to the the bathroom. Inuyasha watched her retreating form.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed from inside the bathroom. Inuyasha ran to her side and saw her pointin to a bite mark. Inuyasha grinned sheepishly.

"Yes" Inuyasha asked nervously

"Did you mark me?" Kagome asked him

"Im sorry I can make it go away" Inuyasha said

"Whoever said that I just wanted to know if it was you" Kagome said smirking

"Yeah and" Inuyasha said to her

"Ok" Kagome said smiling. "Your not mad?" Inuyasha asked her. She shook her head and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and made his head go down and she kissed him on the lip. Inuyasha was wondering what she was doing and he felt his head go down and he saw Kagome kiss him on the lip. She parted for him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"You need to get changed" Kagome said to Inuyasha while looking through her closet. SHe pulled on some leather pants and a blue tshirt with red letters that said ' I am a Devil in disguise ' and it had a litle devil zipping up a angel costume. She put some boots on too. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. She put it up in a high ponytail. She turned aroudn to see Inuyasha already there in some baggy black pants, a red tight tshirt that said ' watch out i bite ' , and some white shoes, he also had his hair in a low ponytail and had some sunglasses on his head.

"Why hello there and what did you do to my boyfriend?" Kagome asked him

"Whatever Kagome" Inuyasha said to her rolling his eyes.

"Well I knew I had a hot boyfriend but not this hot of one" Kagome said smirking

"Ohhh really" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow

"Really" Kagome said She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist and she started to kiss him on the lips. He asked for entrance to her mouth which she gave to him. They never heard the knocking on the door...

With Sango adn Miroku SAME TIME

Sango woke up by the blinding light from her window by the bed. She started to get up but something heavy on her wist made her stay down. She looked over and saw Miroku still sleeping like a baby. Sango giggled. She kissed his forehead and he started to wake up.

"Good morning Sango" Miroku said yawning and getting up.

"Good morning to you too Miroku" She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on let's get dressed." Sango said

"Ok I will go to my room" Miroku said and went to the door to find it was unlocked. (A/N Inuyasha unlocked it lol ) Miroku shrugged and went to his room.

Sango went to her closet and got a black skirt that went to about 2 inches above her knees and a purple t shirt that said ' I am the devil's child ' and some black sandals.She turned around to see Miroku there. She gasped. He was wearing some black baggy pants, black shoes, and a light purple shirt that said ' you laugh because i am different i laugh because your all the same ' . He smirked at her shocked face.

"Come on let's check on Kagome and Inuyasha" Sango said blushing alittle

"Ok" He said and they walked out with Mirokus arms around Sango's waist.

They got to Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door.

No awnser

Miroku opened the door to find no one there. Sango and Miroku had smirks on their faces when they went to Kagome's room. They knocked on her door.

No awnser.

They knocked again.

Still no awnser.

Sango opened the door and they saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle of the room still standing with Inuyasha hands on Kagomes waist and her arms around his neck. They were making out big time! Miroku coughed and they stopped and turned to them blushing furiously.

"I wonder what happened last night" Miroku asked smirking

"n-n-nothing" Kagome said blushing even more.

"Ohhh your face says it all and also your neck" Sango said smirking. Being a demon slayer she knew about the demon mark.

"Huh" Miroku asked and looks at Kagome's neck and saw a bite mark. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Inuyasha bited her on the neck marking her his and only his." Sango said smirking at Inuyasha and Kagome's blush.

"Ohh really" Miroku said smirking

"Hold on" Kagome said and sniffed around Miroku adn Sango. (A/N remember she is a half demon duh! )

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her

"They did it well not completly" Kagome said smirking taking her spot by Inuyasha. Miroku adn Sango blushed.

"Ohhh really" Inuyasha said

"Ok we got embarrassed and so did y'all" Sango said with a little blush still on her face

"Ok" They all said in unsion

They heard a door bell ring and they ran down to the door to see who it was. They saw a little boy walk in. He had red orange hair and green eyes. He had a backpack on and also some pants and a green shirt.

"SHIPPO" Kagome shouted and ran to the little boy.

Inuyasha's thought _so this is Kagome's adoptive son_

Sango's thoughts _this is Shippo he's soo adorable_

Miroku's thoughts _looks like Inuyasha's a dad to Shippo here_

The little boy looked up and ran to his "mother". "MOMMY" Shippo screamed as they hugged. Miroku coughed.

Kaogme turned around with Shippo in her arms. "Ohh sorry everyone this is Shippo my son"

"Hello Shippo" Sango said bowing. He bowed from his spot in return.

"Yo Shippo" Inuyasha said smirking and bowed. Shippo did the same thing and thought _I like him i hope my oka-san is going out with him_

"Hello there Shippo" Miroku said bowing. Shippo did the same thing yet again.

"If you don't mind me asking what are your names?" Shippo asked in a innocent voice.

"Sango"

"Miroku"

"Inuyasha"

"Hello ummm Inuyasha right why is your scent all over my mommy?" Shippo said tilting his head.

Kagome blushed and the others smirked. "Ummm Shippo" Kagome said stuttering

"We will tell you when your older" Sango said. Kaogme mouthed ' thank you '

"Awwww ok" Shippo said and saw Kagome bite mark. He smirked and everyone wanted to know why. "Inuyasha are you a dog demon" Shippo asked him

"Yeah why" Inuyasha asked him

"Becuase that's your bite mark... I might be young but I still know the demon ways." Shippo said smirking

"Whatever" Inuyasha said still having a smirk on his face

Sango and Kaogme looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Let's..." Kagome started

"Go" Sango

"SHOPPING ! " They both screamed.

"Uhhh" The guys said

"Yo Miroku" Inuyasha whispered to him while the girls talked about what they were going to do

"Yeah" He whispered back.

"Let's buy them some rings" Inuyasha suggested

"Are y'all going to to what I think y'all are going to do" A voice whispered/asked them. They jumped and turned and saw Kagome's mom.

"What do you mean" Inuyasha asked nervously

"Are you Inuyasha going to ask my daughter to marry you?" Kagomes mom asked him

"Well yeah but if you dont approve I understand" Inuyasha said looking at the ground

"Are you kidding me y'all make a perfect couple and y'all already mated I see" Kagome's mom smirked

"Thanks you Miss. Higurshi" Inuyasha said smiling

"Your welcome and you can call me mom if you want" Kagome'a mother smiled back at him

"Thank you Mismom" Inuyasha quickly corrected himself

"Ok well y'all go shopping and Miroku" She said looking at him

"Yes" Miroku asked

"Are you going to ask Sango marry you?" She asked him

"Yes" Miroku said blushing alittle bit

"Ok use this to buy a good ring" She said and handed them a credit card each "and don't worry about how much it is" She said smiling and she walked away.

The boys walked up to the girls and told them that they will go with them shopping. The girls shrieked and ran out to find Rin Angel Sesshy and Kouga there too. The girls told each other that they were going shopping and so Angel and Rin diecided to tag along.

With the boys

"Ok im going to buy a ring for Kagome" Inuyasha said holding up the credit card from "mom"

"Ok im going to buy one for Sango too" Miroku said and held up his card too

"Well im buying one for Angel" Kouga said holding up a card too.

"Im buying on for Rin because I love her dearly" Sesshouaru said smiling. They were shocked to see the all emotionless Sess ... smiling...

They shrugged and walked back to the girls who were getting in the limo to go to the mall.

"So what are you going to get Rin?" Kagome asked her

"Well some clothes and other things" Rin

"Cool" Kagome said

"We are here" The driver told Kagome

"Thank you sir" Kagome said and everyone got out "Let's go" She said and they all started for the mall...but they never saw Kikyou and her "friends" following her...

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome:( me ) So what did you think**

**Sango: Good**

**Rin: Yeah it was good**

**Angel: it was good**

**(Kikyou walks on stage)**

**Kagome: ohhh shit**

**Kikyou: lnu-Poo come with me I'll show you a good time**

**Inuyasha: uhhh no**

**Sesshoumaru Kouga and Miroku: (they force back laughs at Kikyous ugly face)**

**Kikyou: (she stomps off stage angrly)**

**Kagome: Well that's all we have time for **

**Angel: Hoped you liked this chapter**

**Rin: Brought to you by**

**Sango: ADULT SWIM**

**(curtains close and applause)**

**lol**

**THERE WAS NO REVIEWS SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**lalalalalalalalal well i am making another story after this one and it's going to be soooooo cool lol well heres the summary and it's going to be alittle short becuase of what it is**

_**Big Changes**_

**_Summary- _**The well is sealed. Kagome finds out she has an older brother and finds out he still has a father. What will happen when she meets the SD gang and Hiei from it starts to have feelings for her and vise versa? YYH CrOsSoVeR IY

**Tell me what you think **

**REVIEW DAMN IT**


	25. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ:

**ok sorry for not updating its just its Spring Break and I am taking a break and dont worry when I get this updated I am going to have two long chappies i hope well i already am starting one chapter and have one done but for some reason i did Chapter 23 or 24 instead of the one that goes before hits forehead on the table I AM SOOOO SORRRY**

wOlFpUpPy

BYE!


	26. Chapter 24 Shopping

WP: sorry i had a good spring break and now im back

Inu: and they care why?

WP: hey! anyways i dont own inuyasha but he wants me to own him

Inu: riiiiiiight -glares at WP-

WP: -laughes nervously- anyways heres the chapter and i have alot of reviewers yay !

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 24 Shopping

Last Time

"We are here" The driver told Kagome

"Thank you sir" Kagome said and everyone got out "Let's go" She said and they all started for the mall...but they never saw Kikyou and her "friends" following her...

This Time

Kagome and everyone walked into the store. "Hey why dont we split up?" Kagome asked them

"Ok how do we do that?" Rin asked her

"Hmm split it up boys and girls?" Sango suggested

"Yeah that would be ok ok with you guys?" Angel asked them

"Yeah" They all said.

"Ok come on Rin Sango and Angel" Kagome said and the ran off to Hot Topic. They were followed by Kikyo and her gang...

WITH THE GIRLS

Kagome Angel Sango and Rin went into Hot Topic and squealed. They all ran off to go shopping.

"Hey Kagome why don't we model for each other to see if it ok with everything?" Angel suggested as they were looking at the clothes.

"Sure ok will y'all?" Kagome asked Sango and Rin.

"Yeah" They both said. They continued to look until they had a big pile of clothes.

"So who first?" Kagome asked

"You" They all said at the same time then burst out laughing. Kagome sighed and took her clothes in the dressing room and the others just sat about 4 yards away from it so they could see Kagome when she came out. (A/N they are only tring out three outfits a piece maybe 4 but i can't think of any outfits sorry i suck)

Kagome came out wears some baggy pants that had chains crossing in front of it and a tight black shirt that said ' I am not a stalker your house just happens to be every place I go ' She had on some black shoes. Some black glasses and some studded bracelets and necklace finished the outfit off. They all did a thumbs up to show their approval. Kagome went back in and took about 5 minutes before coming out.

She had a plaid skirt with some chains on the side. She had a white shirt that had black lettering. It said ' Would you believe me if I said it wasn't me? ' She had some black and red sandals on. She had a black chocker and some sunglasses that were red. She had some black and red sex bracelets. They all did the same thing and she went back in.

About 5 minutes later she came out wearing a long red dress. It was strapless but tied up behind the neck and also in the back. It went down about 3 to 4 inches past her knees. She was wearing some black high heels with a red rose on them. She had a black necklace and at the bottom of it was a K I in a heart and it was silver. They all yet agian did the same. She went back in and came out with what she was wearing before changing. She went and paid for everything sat by Sango as Rin went into the dressing room.

"Good choses Kagome" Sango complimented

"Thanks" Kagome said smiling

"Welcome" Sango awnsered back

"Yeah they were good" Angel said smirking.

"Whatever sis" Kagome awnsered as Rin came out of the dressing room.

She was wearing a black leather mini skirt that had about 15 chains on the right side. She had a baby blue shirt that said ' I can see you but not hear you ' They all liked the shirt. She had some baby blue and black sex bracelets and some black sunglasses. She had a black chocker on that had some fake diamonds in it. She had on some black sandals. They all clapped. She smiled and went back in.

About 5 minutes she came out wearing a black dress that was just like Kagome's, but it had no straps at all. She had a red chocker on. She also had a black bracelet on each wrist. She had some black shoes that had a baby blue rose on it. She bowed. They clapped and she went back in. 10 minutes later she came out.

She was wearing some black leather pants. She had on a blood red shirt that said ' your mouth is moving but all I hear is blah blah blah... ' in black letters. She had some black boots on too. She had a black and red chocker on and also some black and red sunglasses. She had some spiked braclets on both of her wrists. They gave her thumbs up and she went back in and came out with what she was wearing before coming to shop and went to pay for everything. Sango went into the dressing room and Rin took her spot.

"Cool clothes Rin" Comented Kagome.

"Thanks" Rin awnsered back

(A/N angel and sango had about the same thing as kagome and rin i just dont feel like writing lol anyways i just neeed one more chapter after this and then i am done with this story and i can start another one an i will tell you in the epliouge ok whatever! )

Kagome Sango Rin and Angel were all walking out of Hot Topic with their purchases when Kikyo and her gang came in front of them. They were about 4 yards from Kikyo.

"Kagome today you will pay for taking Inuyasha from me" Kikyo snarled

"Kikyo when will you learn that Inuyasha will never be yours?" Kagome asked nicely... to nicely. She was coming up with a plan.

"He was mine all along he was just playing you" Kikyo smirked after saying this.

"Really then why did he mark me?" Kagome asked calmly. Sango Rin and Angel smirked. Kikyo looked totally shocked.

"He didn't mark you becuase i dont see the mark" Kikyo said thinking she had won this arguement.

"Really" Kagome said

"Yeah" Kikyo snarled at her

"Here look at this" She said and lifted her hair to show a bite mark. Kikyo was shocked.

Inuyasha Sesshoumaru Kouga and Miroku showed up and stood behind their girlfriend/mates.

"What are you doing her Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her with digust in his voice.

"Inu-Baby don't denine it you and me have been a couple and you were cheating on Kagome here with me" Kikyo said batting her eyelashes. Everyone except Kikyo and her gang rolled their eyes.

"I was never yours and I would never cheat on Kagome I would kill myself if i even thought another girl was cute" Inuyasha snarled.

"But" Kikyo started but Sango cut her off

"Kikyo get it through your thick skull INUYASHA WILL NEVER BE YOURS HE IS KAGOME"S NOT YOURS SO GET OVER IT ! " Sango screamed the last part making the demons cover their ears. Kikyo was shocked. She got her normal ugly face back to normal and snapped her fingers and her and her posse left. She turned and said one last thing to Kagome.

"This isnt over Inuyasha will be mine" Kikyo said. She left along with her posse. They rolled their eyes after she left.

"She crazy" Rin said shaking her head actually feeling sorry for her.

"Duh" Everyone said. About 10 seconds later everyone burst out laughing making people look at them.

"Let's go" Kagome said and they walked out adn got in the limo. The driver drove them back to the mansion. The girls talked about girl things while the guys were thinking of how to ask the girls to marry them.

"We're here Miss.Higurashi." The driver said to her.

"Thanks" Kagome and Angel said and they all got out and walked into the mansion and they all went to their rooms and all fell asleep when they hit the bed. They didnt even change into some night clothes. The only thing that the girls didnt know is that the guys were planning to do something, something that would change all of their lives forever...

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome(me): hey whats up like this chapter? -looks at everyone-**

**Rin: yeah it was good**

**Sango: yup really good**

**Angel: yeah it was good**

**Kagome: where are the guys? -they just shrug and kagome shrugs too- anyways why dont you Sango tell them about the new story or should i wait for the epliouge to tell them**

**Sango: epliogue but i'll tell them alittle bit or why dont you rin?**

**Rin: ok well it's about Sango Rin Kaogme all in this band called Blood Sisters and they have fans who are Miroku Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They win tickets to the concert and backstage passes. They all meet up and then their manager , Ayame , who is going out with Kouga who is friends with Inuyasha Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Ayame tells them they can stay at the mansion where the blood sisters live for 3 months. Little did the girls or guys know Ayame and Kouga were trying to hook them up -takes a deep breathe-**

**Angel: whooo that sounds like a good story anyways well heres Kagome back agian**

**Kagome: here are the reviews...**

**ok i am just putting names sorry and how many times they reviewed lol ok not all together just the ones i have right now**

**anime-lover-forever2007 - 1**

**sesshy'zgurl - 7**

**kawaii-moon -1**

**inu-baby18 -1**

**sangogrl164 -1**

**greenlightarrow -1 ... computer frezzes here lol just kidding...**

**tvsweetie -1**

**well the grand total was 13 and the winner is ... SESSHY'ZGURL! WHOO HOO and you win uhhh... let me get back to you on that anyways thanks for all of the reviews and bye!**

**WolfPuppy**


	27. Chapter 25 Inuyasha's Proposes

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 25 Inuyasha's Proposes

ok there is going to be a same last time for hte next 4 chapters ok? ok

Last Time

"Let's go" Kagome said and they walked out adn got in the limo. The driver drove them back to the mansion. The girls talked about girl things while the guys were thinking of how to ask the girls to marry them.

"We're here Miss.Higurashi." The driver said to her.

"Thanks" Kagome and Angel said and they all got out and walked into the mansion and they all went to their rooms and all fell asleep when they hit the bed. They didnt even change into some night clothes. The only thing that the girls didnt know is that the guys were planning to do something, something that would change all of their lives forever...

This Time

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs with Sango and Miroku, while the others went with Angel and Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and Sango and Miroku went into Sango's room. (A/N they do something but it is in the next chapter)

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome sat down on the bed and Inuyasha sat on the computer chair.

"So" Kagome said trying to make a conversation.

"Kagome want to go out tonite?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden.

"Sure where are we going?" Kagoem asked going to her closet to look for the red dress.

"Just a resturant" Inuyasha said smirking _and then ask you to marry me _he thoght

"Ok well get out and come back by to my room in about 2 hours." Kagome said smiling while looking at the clock. It said 5:00 p.m. She pushed Inuyasha out of her room.

"Whatever" He said and let Kaogme push him out but when he felt her hands go away he continued to walk to his room.

With Kagome

Kagome went into the bathroom and took a bath. She used her favorite shampoo and conditionar. It was a strawberry smell. After she got out of the bath she went into her room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her chest. (A/N i know this is short but i dont want to get into detail becuase there are guys out there reading this lol) She walked over to her closet to get some clothes to go out with Inuyasha.

She got done and when she was finished she was wearing ..A long red dress. It was strapless but tied up behind the neck and also in the back. It went down about 3 to 4 inches past her knees. She was wearing some black high heels with a red rose on them. She had a black necklace and at the bottom of it was a K I in a heart and it was silver. She put half of her hair into a ponytail and curled the bottom of all of her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She looked at the clock and it read 6:45. She smiled again. She walked over to her make-up kit thingy. (LOL) She put on some light red eyeshadow. Some mascurea and some blood red lip stick on. She put some lip gloss over it to give it a glossy shine. She put on some light pink blush. She heard a knock on the door and ran to open it. She also put on a black jacket and grabbed a red purse. She opened her door to find Inuyasha. he had on some baggy black pants, a red button up shirt, some black shoes, his hair was in a low ponytail, he also had a black jacket on to.

"Hey" Kagome said smiling.

"You look nice" Inuyasha said and gave her an innocent kiss. (A/N innocent my ass )

"Why thank you and you dont look too bad yourself" She said after they broke apart.

"Shall we go" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah" She said and they walked out to Kagome's red viper. Inuyasha got into the drivers seat and Kagome got into the passenger seat. Inuyasha started to drive towards a resturant the was owned by his dad. TamaNite (A/N i know its weird but i couldnt think of anything else ) When they got there Inuyasha got out and went around and opened the door for Kagome. She stepped out and they walked in hand-in-hand. Some of the guys were giving Kagomes some looks. Some girls were giving Inuyasha some looks. They continued to walk ans stopped when they got to the front desk.

"We like a table for two." Kagome asked nicely.

"Im sorry Miss but we do not have any tables." The man said.

"Can i talk to my father" Inuyasha asked him

"And he is?" The man asked him.

"InuTashio Tama" Inuyasha answered him.

"There is no way you are his son" The man snerred.

"Is there a problem" Came the boice of InuTashio.

"Hey dad" Inuyasha said to him and they hugged. (A/N a son and father hug ppls ugh! idiots lol )

"So what brings you here" InuTashio asked them.

"Well" Inuyasha started then whispered something into his dad's ear that no one could hear.

"Well that is nice why dont you go to one of the private booths. Minta take them there" He said the the woman who just showed up.

"Yes sir" She said and walked away with them following her. They got to a booth and sat down.

"This is nice" Kagome stated.

"Yeah i guess" Inuyasha said. A waitress came up. She was glad to have Inuyasha's table but was mad that Kagome was with him. She thought that she wcould get them to break up. Supposely no guy could resist her.

"What would you like sir" She said suductivly. Inuyasha already hated her.

"I will have the number one and a pepsi.Inuyasha said "What about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her making the waitress mad.

"I will have the number three."Kagome said smiling. The waitress wrote it down. She walked away but she heard Kagome say this. "Im going to the restroom." She saw Kagome leave. She got his pepsi and Kagomes water and came back.

"Here you go sir" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said looking for Kagome to come back and save him from the freak.

"Why dont you beat the slut and hang with me" She said and tried to reahc out and touch his cheek but his hand caught her wrist.

"Touch me you die" He said and let go of her wrist. She was shocked.

"So your going out with a slut instead of a pro girl who can do things unlike her" She sneered at him.

"You mean Kagome i thought you were talking about yourself and stop talking to me before i tell my dad on you" Inuyasha snapped makeing some people look at them. Kagome came back and looked at the scene and shook her head.

"Well who is your daddy im sure i could beat him." Hana said. (A/N thats the waitresses name)

"InuTashio Tama your boss" Inuyasha said as Kagome sat down. "and i like a new waitor becuase i dont like you" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome lightly before sitting back down. Hana was in shock that she was trying to get in bed with InuTashio her boss. Hana ran as far as she could. Everyone went back to their businees adn nothing happened for the rest of the night. That is until Inuyasha and Kagome had finished eating. Kagomes favorite song " Angels " came on and made Inuyasha dance with her.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his sholders.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said

"Yes" She said looking at him.

"Theres something I need to tell you" He started. "When we first started going out I didn't know what was going to happen then you showed me the true reason of love and trust and honesty and everything else. You didnt care what I was or what everyone was. Thats why I love you with all my heart and soul and..." He said and pulled out a box and knelled down on one knee. Kagome knew what was going to happen. Everyone stopped becuase InuTashio was making them and they were excited about what InuTashio said to them.

"Kagome will you marry me" He said and opened the box to find a very beatiful diamond ring that he wanted Kagome to wear forever.

"Yes Inuyasha I will I love you with my heart and soul." She said and Inuyasha slipped the ring on and stood up and gave Kagome a very passionate kiss. They broke appart when they heard applause. They turned to see everyone standing there. They blushed and left to go back to the mansion.

Kagome couldnt believe that she was going to get married to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was glad he finally asked her.

They rode back in silence and when they got to the mansion they both went into Kagome's room and laid down and fell asleep.

END OF CHAPPIE

**Kagome: (me) so what did you think**

**Sango: good**

**Angel: yeah it was good**

**Rin: yeah it was**

**Kagoem: wonder where the guys are again**

**Rest of the girls: dont know**

**Kagome: anyways hope you enjoyed this chappie adn look forward to see the rest of the story lol anyways i need some reviews i wont do the next chappie until i have mroe than five reviews anyways bye!**

**-everyone waves bye-**


	28. Chapter 26 Miroku Proposes

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 26 Miroku Proposes

Last Time --

"We're here Miss.Higurashi." The driver said to her.

"Thanks" Kagome and Angel said and they all got out and walked into the mansion and they all went to their rooms and all fell asleep when they hit the bed. They didnt even change into some night clothes. The only thing that the girls didnt know is that the guys were planning to do something, something that would change all of their lives forever...

This Time --

Sango woke up by someone kissing her neck and cheek. She opened her eyes to see Miroku.

"What are you doing in here?" Sango said yawning.

"To wake you up" Miroku said smiling. He was wearing some baggy black pants and a tight purple shirt on. He had some black shoes on too.

"Ohhh ok" She said and got up and went to her closet. She changed into some black leather pants, black sandals, a white shirt that said angel is light blue letters. She put on some blue adn black sex breacelets.

"Hey want to go out tonite" Mirokus asked her giving her a short little kiss.

"Sure where too?" Sango asked him

"Ohhh just a resturant that's called Shikon" Mirokus awnsered

Sango looked at her clock and it read 12:30 p.m.

"Ok come by in about 2 hours ok" Sango asked him with puppy eyes.

"Anything for you" He said and kissed her on the cheek and left to go to his room.

Sango took a 1 hour shower and dried off. She went to her closet and pulled out a purple strapless dress. She put it on and some purple high hills. She put on some purple braclets and a purple necklace that said M&S for some odd reason... (right... lol) She put on some purple eyeshadow and some pink blush. She also put on some lip gloss.

There was a knock on Sango's door and Sango ran to get it. There stood Miroku with some black baggy pants, a purple button up shirt that was unbottoned and had a white shirt underneath it , and some black shoes.

"Ready?" Mirokus asked.

"Yeah" Sango and him walked out of the mansion and headed to the limo. They got in.

"Shikon please" Sango said for Miroku

"Yes ma'am" The driver said and started to dirve them to Shikon.

10 minutes later --

They arrived there and Sango and Miroku got out. They went in and got seated.

A waitor came up with a name tag that said Sam. "What can i get for you today" He asked them

"A diet coke and some fries." Sango said

"Same as her with a small burger." Miroku said and smiled.

"Coming right up" He said and walked away.

"So what do you want to talk about" Sango asked him

"I dont care" Miroku said.

There was nothing but dead silence...

"Here is the diet coke and fries and a diet coke fries and a small burger" The waitor who just showed up sat down their food. They smiled at him. He smiled back and left.

While they were eating Miroku was thinking of a way to ask Sango. He walked over and bent down on one knee and grabbed Sango's hand with his.

Not knowing everyone was watching them.

"Sango you know i love you with all my heart right" Miroku asked

"yes i do and I love you too" Sango said smiling. Some women awed at the couple.

Miroku pulled out a box and opened it to reveil a beautiful ring. "Would you do the honors of marring me?" Miroku asked her

"Will you be faiuthful?" Sango asked

"yes i will Sango" Miroku said hoping she will say yes

"The yes I will marry you" She said and he smiled. He slipped hte ring on her finger and they both stood up and started to kiss passiontaly. They heard clapping and stopped kissing to see everyone nd them. They went rosy red. Everyone laughed at the couple. They went back to their jobs after Sango adn mrioku lefted to go back to the mansion. When they got there it was 8:00 p.m. and they saw Inuyasha and Kagome leaving... They went in and both went ot Sango's room and changed into some pajamas. They both fell asleep AFTER they actually had sex (A/N sorry being lazy lol)

**END OF CHAPPIE**

**Kagome: (me) so what did you think yet again**

**Sango: it was ok at least I didnt have to do " it " lol**

**Rin: yeah it was good**

**Angel: dito**

**Kagome: anyways time for reviews yay!**

**gots alot of them WAHHHHH!**

**...: REVIEWS :...**

**blindedbyfalseemotions**: is that a good or bad thing

**She-Demonstriss**: sorry but when i have soooooo many things to do and alot of people want me to update its just toooooooo hard SO i am SOOOO SORRY

**Gelayel**: thanks another inu and kag will be out again lol anyways i have some other stories im working on thats not a inu and kag ones but they will be good ... i hope

**Owari Nai Yumes:** thank you sooo much and i will take you up on that story on my Blood Sister story maybe lol well i will think about it so don't worry about it and i promise if you do i will put edited by Owari Nai Yumes lol . anyways thanks

**Inuyasha'sLuvrGal**: OPPPSIE i meant to put 21 in the summary im sooo sorry and i will change it soo im glad you still like it and i hope this will make it better ok...

**tvsweetie**: thanks anyways lol

**Gelayel:** ok thanks and well in the next story inuyasha and kikyo will be going out at first then break up becuase kikyo is cheating on him maybe i dont know yet anyways statz means like are you engaged or married or single stuff like that anyways lol well hope you like this chappie and yes there is some lemons i hope lol

**yashaloves69:** you know alot of people love inuyasha lol anyways thanks and heres more!

**blondi-51**: lol every story i read i can do that can i ask why is it hard for you anyways thanks and thanks again lol anyways i got so bored and saw i had so many reviews and i was like ok i will type another chappie anyways hope you likey

**glenlightarrow**: whooo... emoctions lol get them checked your crying one time then stopping anyways hope you liked this chapter yay!

**glenlightarrow**: i would never do that i repeat I WOULD NEVER DO THAT

**INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA**: lol ok ok calm down lol anyways well next chappie is Sess askes Rin and then Kouga asks Angel yay!

**...: REVIEWS :...**

**BYE!**


	29. Chapter 27 Sesshy Proposes

The New Girl at Shikon High

Chapter 27 Sesshy Proposes

SAME LAST TIME AS THE LAST CHAPPIE

Rin woke up with a arm around her waist. She turned her head to see Sesshoumaru. She smiled and turned in his arms so she was facing him. She traced his jawline with her finger. Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes and Rin jerked back her hand.

"Ohhh did i wake you up" Rin said. She looked at the clock over Sesshoumaru's sholder. It said 3:30. (Damn they beated me crys)

"No" Sesshoumaru said and lightly kissed Rin on the lips. Rin smiled.

"Ok" Rin said and snuggled in Sesshoumarus chest.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Hm" Rin said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Would you like to go out tonite?" He asked her. Rin shook her head yes.

"Well im going to change so come back here in a hour" Rin asked/said to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and headed for the door. When he was out of it Rin went to her closet. She was thankful that she took a shower last night. She pulled back her hair to see a mark that Sesshoumaru made when he asked her to be his mate. She blushed remembering that they had "it"

She put on a baby blue dress that went her her knees. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put some baby blue flowers in it. She also had her bangs with baby blue highlights. She looked at the clock and saw she only had 10 minutes left. She put on some baby blue sandals and put on some blue eyeshadow and some pink blush. She grabbed her blue pursh and jacket that matched the dress. She sat on her bed waiting for Sesshoumaru.

MEANWHILE --

Sesshoumaru walked into his room and went to his closet. He pulled on some black baggy pants and black long sleeve shirt that was tight and also had a baby blue t shirt on top of it. He put his hair in a losse ponytail.He put on some white shoes. He looked at his clock and saw it was time to pick Rin up.. (A/N whoo he took an hour getting ready blinks twice whoooo)

Sesshoumaru walked to Rin's door and knocked on it. They were both were blown away. They smiled at each other and Rin latched her arm to his. They walked outside and into the black car.

At The Resturant --

Sesshoumaru and Rin were seated and given menus. Rin thanked the waitor who was giving her ... looks.

"My name is Samual and i will be your waitor for tonite what would you like?" Samual said trying to impress Rin. Sesshoumaru was glaring at him for trying to steal his girlfriend/mate.

"Ummm a number 1 and a cheery coke what about you Sesshoumaru" Rin said looking up from her menu, not paying attention to the waitor, and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Number 3 please" Sesshoumaru said and smiled at Rin who smiled back. The waitor furiously wrote it down now knowing he stood no chance.

10 minutes later --

The waitor came back with the orders and laid Rins down nicely and just slammed Sesshoumaru's down. He laid the ticket down.

"We gave you a discount becuase your beautiful" The waitor said to her.

"Right anyways sorry taken and happy too" Rin said and waved bye to the waitor. Sesshoumaru wanted to fall over laughing but handled a same snicker. The waitory started to stutter. No girl ,or so he thought, could resist him.

"Bye" Rin said and watched the waitory walk away. She shrugged and looked back at Sesshoumaru. He was smirking. She smiled at him and continued to eat again.

30 minutes later --

Rin was still eating and when she finished her last bite Sesshoumaru thought that this was the best time ot ask her. He stood up and kneeled down by Rin and took her hand. Oblivious to the crowd becuase he knew the owner.

"Rin i love you will my heart and i hope you love me too that why I am asking you to marry me" He siad/asked her as he pulled out a box that had a georgous (SP?) ring in it. A tear ran down Rin's cheek.

"Yes Sesshomaru I will marry you and i love you with all of my heart" Rin said. Sesshoumaru slipped on the ring and RIn and him stood up and he hugged her then kissed a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart they noticed the crowd. Rin went bright red. Everyone but the " waitor " awed or laughed.

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked out of the resturant and started home.

Sesshoumaru knew what was happening but Rin didn't know that her cousins, and friend were getting asked that same question all in the same night...

END OF CHAPPIE

**Kagome: awww sooo sweet**

**Rin: well thanks lol i guess**

**Sango: yes it was very sweet **

**Angel: umm it was sweet but where are the guys everytime we end a chappie they dissap-- (Theres a poof and the guys are kneeling in front of their girlfriends)**

**Girls: ummmm what is this**

**Guys: will you marry me (they say it to the right person lol ok)**

**Girls: YES!**

**CURTAIN CLOSES**

**Audience: -silence- WHAT THE FUCK?**


	30. SORRY!

Sorry guys but my computer is messing up so i cant type but i promise when i get back on I will type alot sooo I am sooo sorry well bye

WOLFPUPPY


	31. Chapter 28 Kouga Proposes

I am sooooo sorry about taking forever to get this back on but you have to understand... my computer wasn't working... now I am on my grandparents computer... so hope you like this very much..

WolfPuppy-

There is no last time...

Kouga woke up to see Angel still fast asleep. He smiled and traced his finger on her jaw. He saw her shiver and cuddle closer to him. He smiled again.

"Angel" He said softly."You need to get up." He kissed her cheek.

"No I don't want to get up mommy" Angel said and cuddled up to him like he was her pillow.

"Angel I am not your mother because I am a boy" Kouga said a chuckled.

"Eep" Angel said and fell off of the bed. Kouga started laughing at her.

"Aww did I scare wittle Angel" Kouga asked her.

"As a matter of fact yes yes you did" Angel said and got up and changed into a black dress. "Hurry up if you want to make that movie." She said and looked at the clock it read 6:32 p.m. They slept in really late. Angel started putting on make-up. It was simple. Some mascera, eyeliner, and black eyeshadow which she applied very lightly, and some clear lip gloss. Kouga walked into the room wearing some black pants, a tight thin sweater with a dark green shirt over the black sweater. He had on some black nike shoes. She put on some black highheels and got a black coat and her black purse and they went out to the garage to Angel's black mersadesse. (A/N WP: I am obbsessed with black right now Inu Gang: We could tell WP: ohhh shut up)

When they got there they got tickets to see The Grudge. They got in there and Angel was griping to Kouga really tightly during it. When it was over they walked out. _it's now or never _thought Kouga.

"Wait Angel" Kouga said and she turned and faced him. "Angel the first time I saw you I thought I was in heaven but you brought me back down here. I knew that I had fell in love with you when I first layed eyes on you. It's one of those love at first sight things. I could hardly control my self around you and that is why Angel Higurashi I ask your hand in marriage" Kouga said and kneeled down in front of her and revealed a very beautil ring. It had a head with diamons around the edge and a huge diamond in the middle.

"YES YES YES YES" Angel said and the crowd around them that they hadn't noticed was there, started clapping when Kouga put the ring on and they kissed passionatly.

EPILOUGE!

Ok so everyone lived happily ever after... or so they say anyways this is how they turned out.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kid: 1

Kid Name: Kimiko

**Kouga and Angel**

Kids: 1 that's not here yet

**Sango and Miroku:**

Kids: 2 Twins

Kid names: Miroku Jr, and Lilly

**Sesshoumaru and Rin**

Kids: 1

Kid Name: Alex

ok and about Kikyo... well she kinda had some butt ugly kids with Naraku anyways that's how it all ended well bye Waves until next time!


End file.
